


They Said Uni was Hard

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: Ava and Thranduil stories [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ava - Freeform, Bilbo and Thranduil are professors, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kili is a first year, Legolas and Tauriel are fourth years, M/M, Ori, Thorin is in the editing buisness, and Fili are second year classmates, k10phit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 56,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone from Soos and Woos but in a modern setting at Uni.<br/>Ava is like a sister to Fili and Kili.<br/>Ori is three years younger but is super smart and is in the same year as Fili and Ava.<br/>This was impulsive :)<br/>Oh and there are no soul mates in this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebodyloving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/gifts).



> I read a comment on Woos from somebodyloving and all of my friends are at Uni now so I just thought of it and needed to write it down.  
> Don't worry, it won't get in the way of Woos :)  
> I hope this goes well. I have no idea how long this will be.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first class of her second year was about to begin in a minute. That was why Ava was running like a mad man. Her bag thumped heavily against her back, knocking each breath she took straight back out. She was down the hall with the door in sight. She knew she looked a mess and on her first day back, it really wasn’t a good way to start. Less than one minute to go.

She ran once more till the door stood in front of her. Ava slammed her hand down on the door handle and shoved the door open just as the bell rang. Taking large breaths, she looked around the lecture hall where the several hundred people stared at her.

“Well good morning to you,” the professor said, standing a few feet in front of Ava, next to the white boards.

“Am I late?” The professor, with light brown curls and a chubby waist, sighed. He gave her a once over and shook his head slightly.

“No, not today. But this better not become a habit.”

“Yes Sir,” Ava sighed and went to find a seat. Most of the people there slumped back in their chairs. A couple had head phones in and Ava swore she saw one or two already asleep. It was only nine in the morning though. She took her seat next to Ori, her classmate from last year. Fili was on Ori’s other side and had pulled his blonde hair back into a pony tail. Ori finally got rid of that bowl cut his brother Dori insisted he kept. It sat short and neat.

“What did you do, sleep in?” Fili asked, learning back to talk behind Ori.

“No! Well sort of,” Ava answered defensively. “I see you’ve gone for the moustache look this year. Very Uncle Thorin.”

“Shut up,” Fili grumbled with a small blush. He spent so much time saying that he wasn’t like his uncle. Ava and his mother, Dis, begged to differ. Technically Thorin wasn’t Ava’s Uncle but her parents were good friends with Thorin, Dis and Uncle Frerin when he was alive. She was raised like a sister that Fili and Kili never had.

“Both of you shut up,” Ori suggested, his eyes forward on the professor. Ava looked to the front of the room where the curly haired, and short, professor stood waiting. There was something about his stare that shut everyone up. Ava saw a couple people pull their headphones out. Scary.

“Hullo everyone,” he began cheerily enough. “My name is Bilbo Baggins but technically you have to call me Professor Baggins. But I’m sure that will shorten down to professor soon enough. Allow me to welcome you to second year lit. For those of you who didn’t take it last year, welcome and I hope you enjoy. For those of you who did,” professor Baggins paused for a moment. “Well, I don’t need to tell you, do I?” A few people chuckled at this. “Now let’s get straight into this. I want you go out and find any book that you’ve never read before. Read a few pages and if it doesn’t feel like it will change your life or at least your opinion on something, put it back. If it’s something you’ve been wanting to read then read it. Read it in your spare time and write down little notes about what you’ve felt while reading each chapter. Since it is the first week, I’ll allow you two weeks to read. Then you have one week to write an analytical report on it, say 1500 words, and a report of your feelings about it in 1500 words. Understood?”

There was a murmur of response and professor Baggins beamed.

“Excellent. Well I don’t know about you, but I’m excited for this year to get started.

 

Class ended two hours later and Ava felt rather good about her first class. Her next one, business management, was in the afternoon with Fili. Ori stuck with them, chattering about the books he was already wanting to read. Being three years younger, Ori felt left out and alone in his first year. Thankfully Fili knew his older brother Nori from soccer and agreed to look after young Ori, the little genius. Ava simply tagged along and became enamoured by his enthusiasm.

“So where are we off to?” Ava asked, slinging an arm over Ori’s shoulders.

“We have to go find Kili, it’s his first day so I wanna go make sure he’s ok.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll come too!”

“Count me in,” Ori adds, happy to see his cousin as well.

As they were walking, Fili kept his phone in his hand and his eyes glued to the screen, waiting for Kili to text. They went outside and over to one of the large trees Kili was supposed to be under. As they got closer, Ava saw Kili, whose hair was still unruly, standing with two others. One was a tall female with fiery red hair and pale skin. She was smiling at something Kili was say while the man next to her, a blonde haired guy also with pale skin, looked ,mildly amused.

When Kili saw Ava, Ori and his brother approaching, he dashed away from the other two.

“There you are!” He cheered, launching himself at his brother. Fili caught him with a practised hold and wrapped a tight arm around his neck.

“I told you we would meet you!” The blonde grunted, letting his brother slip out from under his arm.

“Ava, Ori!” Kili jumped at them and gave them both hugs.

“Hey Kili, good to see you finally at uni. Are you gonna introduce us?” Ava asked, inclining her head to the two still standing under the tree.

“Oh! Come on!” Kili grabbed Ava by the wrist as Ori and Fili followed. “Ava, Fili, Ori, this is Tauriel and Legolas, their both fourth years.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ava said with a smile as she extended her hand. Legolas was the first to shake her hand and greet her, then Tauriel. Fili and Ori followed along with the greetings.

“So what got you talking to my brother?” Fili asked once the pleasantries were done with.

“Legolas and I were going to the library when I saw Kili standing around.” Tauriel began before Legolas carried on.

“And Tauriel felt the need to look after him so we came over and started talking.” Ava noticed a slight blush on Tauriel’s cheeks.

“Well thank you, both of you. You won’t mind if we take him do you?”

“No, it’s fine, see you around Kili.” Legolas said with a smile.

“Thank you so much! See you guys around!” Kili waved to them as Fili, Ori, Kili and Ava began to walk away.

“Making friends already,” Ava stated with a grin and an arm still over Ori’s shoulders.

“Yeah, they were really nice. It’d be cool to hang out with them again.”

“Give it time brother, it’s still only the first day.”

“Did you know who that Legolas guy was, by the way?” Ori asked as they made their way inside.

“What do you mean?” Ava asked, not understanding either.

“That was professor Thranduil’s son, Legolas Greenleaf.”

“So you mean professor Greenleaf,” Fili corrected mildly. Ori shook his head.

“No one really knows his last name, but everyone calls him Sir anyways. He teaches business management.”

“Oh great, so I can say to him that his son is friends with my brother and get away with stuff.”

“I don’t think that’d work, Fili.”

“Why not?” Ava asked, slightly intrigued.

“Well I heard he’s really strict and has a horrid temper when pushed to it.”

“So kind of like Uncle’s or Ma’s?” Asked Kili with a wicked grin.

“Or Dori’s,” added Fili.

“I wouldn’t know, just be careful Ava and Fili. I don’t think you’d want to see it.” Before Fili could say whatever it was he was about to say, Ava spoke.

“Will do, I don’t feel like starting this year being both late and yelled at.” She played it off jokingly but still, she couldn’t shake the worry that appeared at Ori’s words. The three headed off to find lunch which was just three bowls of fries shared amongst them. They chatted about Thorin’s editing company was doing and how Dwalin was handling the mechanic job he dutifully kept with. He was the only person who would fix Ava’s car for a decent price she could afford. To pay him back even more, she told all of her friends about him which did actually give Dwalin more business. As always, they tried to guess Ori’s older brother Nori’s job. Kili was adamant that he was a spy. Fili and Ava thought something less along the legal lines. Ori kept his mouth shut.

When two o’clock finally ticked around, Ava and Fili headed off to class, Ava not wanting to be late once again. Ori said that he would show Kili the library. There was a hint of excitement in his eye at the possibility of seeing Tauriel and Legolas again. Fili just shook his head at his brother.

The lecture hall was more packed than the lit class and Fili and Ava had to sit nearer the front. Not right at, Fili wouldn’t allow that to happen. They took a seat next to a nice girl called Sigrid with a welsh accent. There was chatter among the class until the professor walked in. Well, glided.

He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a stocky waist. His skin was pale like his hair but his cheeks a slight pink. His hair was cut short and brushed back. It looked windswept. His eyebrows though, were thick and black which was an odd contrast. The professor’s face was impassive as he looked over the sea of faces. From where she sat, Ava thought she saw him huff and thought immediately poorly of him.

“I am professor Thranduil,” He began with a deep, demanding voice. “You will call me Sir and you will not talk when I am. You will not listen to music, eat or sleep in this class. If you have a question then you will raise your hand. I will not wait for you to finish your notes. I will not tolerate tardiness or assessments handed in late or in shoddy quality. Any of you who think that you will not be able to handle such rules will be more than welcome to leave now. I will not have my time wasted.”

There was a stunned silence after that speech. Ava looked to Fili who was equally shocked. He didn’t seem anything like his son even though they had only met him earlier. There were about four people who stood up and left. The professor paid them no mind as he collected a stack of papers.

“What the actual fuck?” Fili whispered, thinking he wouldn’t be caught. But he was.

“What was that?” Thranduil snapped, eyes zeroing on Fili. “Oh, I see. It does not surprise me that a Durin would be so quick to discard the rules, despite them being said merely a few seconds ago.”

Ava watched as Fili became visibly angry at each word professor Thranduil said. Before he could say something equally rude or worse, Ava interrupted.

“It’s my fault Sir, I asked him if he had a pen. Mine ran out.” The professor’s pale blue eyes slid over to Ava, there was no anger or cruelty in his gaze like there was when he was looking at Fili.

“You thought it was wise to come to my class without the proper equipment, miss?”

“Yorke. Ava Yorke. And I apologize, it won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” He says matter of factly and began his next lecture and what to he expected of the students and what they were to expect from the course. It again left everyone speechless. At the end of class, as everyone was packing up, she noticed Fili glaring at the professor.

“What’s your problem?” She asked, looking over to see professor Thranduil sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. They started walking down the steps when Fili answered.

“I hate him already.” Ava sighed, already getting the feeling that it was going to be a long year.

“Well,” she began. “I’m sure he hates you too.” Fili glared at her then grumbled something unintelligible. Ava sighed and chanced a glance over at the professor. She couldn’t help but notice the slight grin on his face. When his blue eyes flicked to her, she turned around quickly, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. It left her confused even as Fili drove them home.


	2. 2 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later and there's already trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, look have some more Uni AU :)  
> I was going to post this up yesterday   
> BUT I have a horrible cold/flu/dying-thing and I literally couldn't focus.  
> I ended up writing two or three crap sentences before I gave up and went to bed.   
> But I've managed to finish this so...
> 
> Enjoy :)

2 Months later.

Living with Uncle Thorin was a lot easier for Ava than it would have been if she were living with her parents. The commute was shorter and she got to ride with Fili and Kili. It saved money and gas too. She had already read several books for Professor Bilbo’s class which she was enjoying and doing really well in. Not as well as Ori but it didn’t mind her much. As for business management, well, things were still a little tense with the professor and Fili didn’t help. He had already been sent out of class with a bark from Thranduil. Still none of that horrid anger people kept gossiping about. Every time Ava mentioned him as her teacher, they would ask her first about his temper, then his looks.   
Even she had to admit that he was attractive and spent more time than she would care to admit, staring at him.

Fili and Ava were on their way to business class, Fili’s glare already coming in to play. Ava was trying to lighten the mood by talking about Bifur’s new line of toys.

“He’s really gotten good at making wooden toys move. You should see the crafting he’s managed to do. Even Beorn, that woodcarver from town, was really impressed.”

“Was he?” Fili asked sarcastically. Something had been putting him down since this morning. Kili was sleeping in so he wasn’t there to cheer him up and Thorin was too busy getting ready for work, blabbering about a new author or something. That left Ava to deal with a moody Fili.

“Aha, and did you know that Bifur and Beorn are running away together to create a circus of purple camels?”

“Good for them.” Ava felt like slamming her head against a wall with how frustrating Fili was being. But they were about to get into class and Professor Thranduil’s lessons usually gave her a headache. The initial fascination with him had worn off quickly.

She still couldn’t believe that Legolas was his son. Just last week, Kili had invited her, Fili, Ori and their pal Bombur to hang out with Legolas and Tauriel. They all went bowling which was fantastic. Ava would never have guessed that Bombur was a master bowler. But Legolas, he had a way of keeping the conversation going and not letting there be a dull moment. It was like magic.

“Fine. You can tell me what it’s about when we get home,” Ava ordered sternly as they came into class. Most of the other students were already in their seats and the professor was already writing on the white boards. As Fili went to take his seat, Ava approached the teacher with a deep breath. She was nervous and afraid of saying something that would get her snapped at. Ava really wasn’t in the mood.

“Excuse me, Sir?” She asked, standing with her head high and hands behind her back. The professor paused in his writing and looked at her out of the corner of his eye at first. He raised his eyebrow before turning to face her. He was a head and a half taller than Ava which freaked her out even more.

“Miss Yorke, do not tell me that your pen does not work again.” She would have been freaked if not for the joking tone in his voice yet his face remained expressionless, almost bored.

“Ah no, Sir. It works fine.  I checked.” It threw her off that he remembered that. Was that how he remembered her? As the faulty pen girl? “It’s about the assignment you gave us…” Before she could say any more, the bell rang.

“You will talk to me after class.” Was all he said before stepping past her to face the class. Realizing she had been dismissed, Ava quickly made it back to her seat where Fili slouched almost halfway off.

“What was that about?” Fili whispered which, surprisingly, the professor didn’t hear. Not wanting to push her luck, Ava scribbled down _gotta talk to him after class._ Fili read it and frowned. He wrote back _want me to wait?_ Ava nodded.

It was still a struggle for Ava to keep up with the note taking because Thranduil really didn’t wait for anyone. But he did take his time in answering questions and making sure people understood what he was on about. And everyone paid attention either out of fear or… something else. Ava realized early on that there was a group of three girls who were terrible. Their ‘leader’, Holly, would always put her hand up, answer questions and hang around after class. One time Fili had seen her leaving the room two hours after class had finished. The other two were just there for effect and support.

When class did finish, a part of Ava reminded her that she was told to speak with the professor after class. But a larger part told her to go and talk to Fili about whatever it was that was bothering him. Also seeing Holly sauntering over to professor Thranduil helped in Ava’s not wanting to stay. She wanted to rush out and not get caught but she had to wait for Fili who was just going _so slowly!_

However, when they had made it to the bottom of the steps, with a few others around them, Ava thought she was in the clear. Especially with Holly being a prime distraction. Ava was almost at the door when she heard-

“Miss Yorke, a word.” In that commanding voice that gave her headaches. She had to supress a groan as she said a quick goodbye to Fili. She turned and did her best to look casual as she made her way to the front of the room. Holly watched her with hawk like eyes. Which didn’t work with mousey blonde curls that hung at her shoulders and pretty much her doll face.

“Miss Hareford, you may leave.” Professor Thranduil said with a finality to it.

“Ah, it’s ok.” Ava said. “I can just email you my question.” Thranduil glared at her slightly.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ava found it hard not to glare back. Holly nodded and left quietly but Ava didn’t miss either her scowl or hiss. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Although, she couldn’t tell whether or not the professor had smiled at that. Thranduil took a seat at his desk, not even rumpling his dark grey suit. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Um, I just wanted to know, for the assignment, would it be possible to do it on a real company, rather than a made up one?” The professor leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk.

“A real one? You do realize that if you do, you’ll be representing the company. The whole assignment is meant to test your skill of such work in an imaginary scenario.” Ava was ready to admit defeat until Thranduil carried on. “However, I have talked to Professor Baggins and he says that you are quite gifted with words.” He paused.

“So what does that mean, Sir?” He took another moment to look at Ava which unnerved her.

“Write me a plan by tomorrow, I will look over it and I will let you know whether I will allow you to do different work than your entire class.” Then, the professor stood up and made his way to stand in front of Ava. He leaned down slightly with a stern expression. “This is an opportunity that you cannot afford to waste. Understand?”

Not trusting the strength of her own voice, Ava nodded. When Thranduil dismissed her with a wave of his hand, she got out of there like a bald man. Fili was waiting out in his car with the music playing. They drove home in silence because Fili was struggling with paying attention to the road and whatever was going on in his head.

Uncle Thorin’s apartment was on the seventh floor of the Blue Hill Apartment building. The walls are a creamy white and the floors are light wooden panelling. Thorin had several bookshelves lining the walls on the living area. The kitchen was on the right once you walked in. There dining table was on the other end of the right side. The hallway leading off to the bathroom and bedrooms was opposite the front door. The lounge area which led to the balcony was situated on the left.

Fili dumped his bag next to door and went to flop down on the dark green, leather couch. Knowing that Uncle Thorin wouldn’t appreciate tripping up, Ava put her bag and Fili’s on the desk right by the door and took the chair next to the couch.

“Alright,” Ava began. “What’s wrong with you?” Fili didn’t answer at first but Ava waited.

“I- I got a bad mark on one of my lit essays.” Normally, that wouldn’t be so bad. But Ava knew why Fili was worried and who he was worried about.

“Does Uncle know?”

“No. Thank god. He’d bite my head off if he knew.”

“Who’s biting your head off?” Both Ava and Fili froze at that voice. Ava turned to see Thorin coming down from the hall, dressed in black pants and a dark blue buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had his hair brushed back and it curled at the nape of his neck and his beard was trimmed again.

“Uncle!” She called, not bothering to get up. “I thought you had work.”

“I did.” Thorin answered, walking over to take a seat next to Ava. He shoved their bags to the floor. “But Balin told me to get home and get some sleep.” The two youngers knew how well Balin was at telling people what to do. “So what’s going on?”

Ava looked to Fili who was looking to her. Both weren’t sure as to what to do. It wasn’t until Thorin said Fili’s name in a warning tone did he speak.

“I got a bad mark in lit. The paper is in my bag.” Keeping his eyes on his nephew, Thorin pulled said paper out of Fili’s bag. Ava saw Fili ease up once Thorin began reading. His eyes skimmed the paper while Fili and Ava waited. It wasn’t until he finished did Thorin finally say anything.

“I’ll deal with this.” He said sternly and went straight to his study. Ava gave Fili a bewildered look. She didn’t really know what Uncle Thorin meant but she knew it wasn’t going to end well.

When Kili came home later that afternoon, he could feel the tension really quickly. In order to lighten the mood, he went and got his guitar and started playing them songs. He had gotten really good over the years but he still refused to make his own. After dinner, Ava started working on the plan for her assignment, not wanting to piss off professor Thranduil. She was going to work on Thorin’s editing company since it was so well established and what she was striving for to work in once she left uni. It was around three am when she finally finished and went to sleep.

“Ava! AVA!” She was woken up by Fili shaking her and yelling her name. She grumbled something intelligible and tried to hide under the covers. Fili, being far stronger than her, yanked them off.

“What?!” She shrieked, not in the mood for waking up or being cold.

“Uncle isn’t here!” Fili said like it was meant to make sense.

“So?”

“And neither is the paper that I gave him with a bad mark. It took Ava a moment for everything to connect. Thorin’s words echoed _I’ll deal with this._ She looked at Fili.

“Oh shit.” A moment later she shoved Fili out of the room and got dressed faster than she ever had before. Ava almost forgot to take her bag with her plan in it. She had to shout a quick word to Kili who had work that day and was sitting down for breakfast. Ava made a mental note to send him a txt later as they raced out of the door.

Ava would have been scared by Fili’s driving if there wasn’t the fear of what Thorin was doing. Over and over, Ava kept imagining what Thorin was doing. Was he shouting as he usually did? Was he doing that calm scary tone? Or were Fili and Ava going to need a new lit teacher? Since it was Uncle Thorin, Ava really couldn’t tell.

Once there, Fili and Ava ran like mad men inside. It took them almost ten minutes to reach the right classroom. The door was locked and no one answered when Fili knocked several times.

“Not here,” he said, a little out of breath.

“Professor Bilbo has another lecture hall he teaches in, right?” Fili nodded. “Ok, you go check that out and I’ll go check in his office. Txt me if you find him.” So Fili ran off in one direction while Ava headed in the other.

She ran to the second floor where the teachers’ offices were and was exhausted. Sadly though, when she got to the door with _B.Baggins_ written on the glass, there was no one there.

“Oh fuck,” she wheezed. Just the thought of running to professor Baggins’ other lecture hall was enough to make Ava’s legs weak. She pulled out her phone and sent a txt saying _not here, you drew the short straw_. Ava took another breath, getting ready to run once more, when she heard a throat being cleared behind her.

“Miss Yorke,” a voice she knew all too well said from behind. And lo and behold, professor Thranduil stood there, giving her a curious look.

“Good morning professor.” She greeted, with a wearing smile. She was just hoping that Fili could wait a moment longer and deal with Thorin without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy look who it is.   
> I really have no idea where this is going still  
> So just bare with me and we'll get there.  
> Thank you guys for all of the support last chapter.  
> Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas of where this could go :)
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	3. Repress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili sees something, he and Ava agree it's a good idea to get a drink. It ends up being a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am battling my sickness to get this written because I'm enjoying it so much!  
> And thank you guys for all of your support.   
> This is being liked a whole lot more than I expected :)  
> I love you all!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What are you doing here?” Ava asked, remembering that it was the arts area they were in. Thranduil inclined his head to the right slightly, as if asking a question.

“I could ask you the same, given the hour.” It took Ava a moment to realize how early it was. “Could it be that you were wanting me to see your plan so soon?” A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, something suggestive in it. Ava quickly shook her head.

“Ah, no. I was looking for professor Baggins.” The smile that was on professor Thranduil’s face suddenly disappeared. “I think my Uncle is going to yell at him or something.”

“Indeed. Well I think you’d best hurry if you want to save your uncle from Baggins. He’s in his lecture hall.” Thranduil replied, suddenly all business.

“Oh, thank you. And here’s my plan, Sir.” She tugged the paper out of her back and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the paper. “Come find me in my office in an hour and I will give you my verdict.” And with a nod, Thranduil walked past Ava and down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Ava remembered her reason for being there and raced off to find Fili, Uncle Thorin and professor Baggins.

By the time she reached where she needed to go, Ava was out breath once again. Before she could knock on the door, a hand clamped over her mouth while an arm wrapped around her waist to pull her back. She flailed slightly, trying to get rid of whoever was holding her.

“Ava!” Fili hissed in her ear. “If you value your eyesight and sanity, do not open that door!” Fili lets her go carefully, waiting for Ava to react.

“What do you mean?” She asked in a whisper, still reeling from being grabbed. Fili takes her arm and leads her down the hall and around the corner. He looks both ways to check that the coast is clear.

“It’s Uncle.” He said with a grimace. “He- he…”

“What? Is he ok? Was he yelling at professor Baggins?” Fili shook his head but he looked like he wanted to throw up. “What’s going on?”

“Do you remember that time you accidentally walked in on Nori and Bofur making out?”

“Yeah…” Ava answered cautiously. She narrowed her eyes, trying to understand.

“Well Uncle… and professor Baggins…” Then it clicked.

“Oh. Ohhhh. OH MY GOD!” She shrieked. Ava covered her eyes, trying to rub the images out. “Oh no. No! That’s not ok!”

“How do you think I feel? I had to actually see them.”

“Oh you poor, unfortunate soul.” Ava said, still wanting to dry heave. “God, how do we get the images out of our heads?”

“By getting really drunk and seeing something even worse.” Ava couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Wanna take Kili and his new friends out drinking with us and a few others tonight?”

“You got class tomorrow?”

“Surprisingly no, I’m finally free this week.” Ava and Fili started walking towards the stairs, wanting to get some fresh air. “I’ll txt the others and see who we can get.” Pulling out her phone, Ava sent a txt saying _Keen to come drinking? Fili and I need to repress images with alcohol. Meet at the Green Dragon around nine :)_ to several people and hoped for the best.

“So, you wanna go get breakfast and hang round till class starts?”

“Ah, I’ll accept your invite for breakfast but I have to talk to professor Thranduil in like 45 minutes.”

“Yikes, good luck with that. Looks like it’ll be campus food then.”

Fili and Ava headed to the food court and had an average breakfast. Fili complained about being up early and how he wished they were at home so Ava could have made breakfast.

“Well, look at it this way, now you have some leverage on professor Baggins.” Ava stated around a piece of toast.

“Yeah but now I won’t be able to look at the short bastard again.”

“Mm, there is that. Oh bugger, I better get going. Professor Thranduil might kill me if I’m late and after the morning we’ve had, I don’t particularly want that.”

“Well you could always take a page from Uncle Thorin’s book,” Fili suggested with a smirk.

“Ew. No. See you later tonight.” Ava got up and grabbed her bag. Fili waved her off.

“Will do. Let me know whose coming!” He called after Ava.

Thankfully, Ava wasn’t late to Thranduil’s office. In fact, she was a few minutes early and decided to read what was on the notice boards to pass the time. She wanted to spend as little time in Thranduil’s office as possible. Something about him made her feel uneasy. Like he was always hiding an obvious secret from her. It really annoyed Ava, if she were honest. But then came the time when she had to go in. Her knock was answered with a muffled _come in_. When she opened the door, Thranduil was standing at one of his three book shelves against the left wall. His desk sat in the middle with everything neat and tidy on it.

“Please, take a seat,” he said, gesturing to one of the two chair in front of his desk. Ava promptly sat down and waited for Thranduil to talk. When he did, he reclined back with a slight smile that was almost, but not quite, there. “Did your uncle survive his meeting with professor Baggins?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” She couldn’t make eye contact, not with the images threatening to resurface. God she need to get drunk soon.

“Lucky for him. Now I’ve read your plan.” He stated, picking said plan up.

“And?” There was a pause.

“It’s good.” He says easily, handing the plan back to Ava.

“Really? Oh, awesome. So I can write about it?”

“You may, though I don’t see why you chose Erebor Editing house for your chosen company.”

“Oh, my uncle is the boss there.”

“Your Uncle is Oakenshield?” It had been a while since Ava had heard that nickname and was thrown off slightly. Thankfully she remembered soon enough.

“Sort of, more like honorary. He was the one talking to professor Baggins.”

“I see. I must tell you, Miss Yorke, that I will be marking yours more harshly than the others. It wouldn’t be fair to allow you this and grade it like the others. You understand, correct?”

“Correct, it seems fair enough.” She said, feeling like the conversation was coming to an end. It wasn’t.

“I hear you have become friends with my son.” Thranduil states, clasping his hands over his stomach. Ava nods. Again, he throws her off.

“Ah, yeah. We met a month ago. His friend Tauriel has taken a liking to my cousin Kili. We just kind of got to know each other.”

“I see.”

“We’re actually going out drinking at the Green Dragon tonight. I’m not sure if he’s going yet.” Ava stopped abruptly, realizing that what she said didn’t really need to be said.

“I’m sure he would. He’s not busy as far as I’m aware and he enjoys being with friends. I hope you will have fun.”

“I hope so too. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your son gets home in one piece.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Professor Thranduil said with a smile that too much wolf to be sheepish. Ava nodded, suddenly feeling a bit warm. She stood up and blurted what she hoped was a goodbye and left. She had to take a moment, once outside, to calm her heart rate which had quickened without her even realizing.

The evening couldn’t come soon enough. Kili and Fili had procured a large table nearer the back of the Green Dragon. Legolas and Tauriel were there already by the time Ava arrived. She just managed to get out of the apartment before Thorin arrived. Also there was Sigrid and Arwen who Ava had met when hanging out with Legolas and Tauriel. Dwalin was there too, along with Gloin. Obviously Fili was serious about wanting to see something bad; they were horrible drunks.

“Ava!” Kili cheered over the sound of the live band with a drink already in his hand. His cheeks were pink and he swayed a little. Dwalin and Gloin were only a little better.

“Hey guys,” she said happily, taking a seat between Legolas and Sigrid. When Tauriel went to hand her a beer, Ava declined. “I’m sober driving tonight.” She said.

“And so am I,” Arwen said with a smile. She was so stunning, it was like she was glowing even in the low light.

“HEYO!” Ava looked over to see Bofur strolling over with his arms well above his head. He obviously didn’t mind the stares he got from the other patrons. Nori followed close behind.

“Glad you could make it!” Gloin cheered, slapping a hand on Bofur’s back. The latter laughed and took the beer offered.

“So, what’s this about repressed images?” Nori asked, sitting next to Bofur and Dwalin.

“If I told you that,” Fili begins after a sip of his beer. “Then you would want to be under the table already.”

“So how did you get stuck with driving?” Nori turned to Ava with a raised eyebrow.

“Well I didn’t actually see it and I have a full tank of gas. It was a good enough answer for Nori.

The night carried on well into the morning. Everyone was happy and laughing which was excellent. Dwalin and Gloin managed to keep their clothes on and Nori managed to video them singing karaoke with Bofur and Sigrid. Kili stuck to Tauriel’s side like glue and Legolas had proven to be a wonderful dancer, managing to get Ava dancing despite her protesting that she was terrible. Arwen and Fili joined soon after with Bofur showing them all up with his impressive ‘break dancing’.

The evening was so much fun that Ava really did forget what she was trying to repress without the help of alcohol. In the end, Arwen ended up taking Sigrid, Tauriel, Nori and Bofur home. Gloin got a ride with his wife while Ava took Legolas, Kili, Fili and Dwalin (who was going to kip on their couch) home. She only found Legolas’ house because the blonde kept slurring either left or right. He shouted stop which had Ava slamming on the breaks outside of a rather large apartment building.

“Wait here, you three.” Ava ordered to the three drunks in her back seat before racing to the other side to catch Legolas before he head-planted onto the concrete. It was difficult for her to drag the six-foot-something bean pole inside and even worse getting him in the elevator. She had one of Legolas’ arms over her shoulders while still letting him lean against the elevator wall. He mumbled something about how nice and cold it was.

After a couple of tries, Legolas managed to say what floor he lived on and which apartment. When the doors dinged open, she half dragged, half carried Legolas to the correct door and found it closed.

“Fuck,” she whispered, realizing how late it was but not wanting to leave Legolas out in the hallway. And if she wasn’t lucky enough, Legolas had forgotten his key. So, after an exacerbated sigh, she knocked.

She could hear someone grumbling on the other side before the lock was undone and the door opened. It took Ava a moment to realize just whose house it was. So it did surprise her to see professor Thranduil standing at the door in pyjama pants and a tight black shirt with a long v-neck. It made his skin and hair look even paler.

“Wha- Oh, Miss Yorke,” he said suddenly, losing the glare that was beginning to form.

“Sorry to wake you! I ah, I’ve bought your son home.” Thranduil looked down at said son and sighed.

“I see. Hand him to me and wait inside. Please.” He tacked on the last part before Ava could protest. So she closed the front door and waited by it. The room she stood in was a small entrance hall with a few potted plants and pictures of scenery on the walls. She began twiddling her thumbs until Thranduil returned. He was now wearing a silver sleeping gown but didn’t tie it up.

“Again, I’m sorry to wake you.” She said.

“Think nothing of it, you’ve returned my son as promised.” There was that almost smile again. “I take it from Legolas’ state that it was a good evening?”

“Ah, yeah it was. Your son really knows how to dance. Who taught him?”

“I did.”

“Really? Well you must be a really good teacher.” Whether it was the late hour or the fact that Thranduil’s shirt was just a little _too_ tight, Ava couldn’t maintain eye contact.

“Would you like to come in for a drink or-?” Thranduil asked carefully, leaning forward without Ava seeing.

“Ah no I-” she started, suddenly looking up and being faced with intense blue eyes. “I have to get others home.” Ava said quietly, even though a part of her wanted to stay. Thranduil’s eyes closed minutely.

“I see,” he replied in the same quiet voice though his was several octaves lower than her own. Before Ava couldn’t think of what to say, Thranduil leaned in and kissed her on the cheek for several seconds. His mouth was warm and slightly damp and it had Ava's breath hitching. 

“Ah-” Ava stammered once Thranduil pulled back. She nodded jerkily and said something she hoped was human before making her way out of the door. On the way home, with the three drunk tenors in the back, she knew her cheeks were warm. But it was warmest where Thranduil’s lips had touched her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well there's that.  
> And for those of you who've read my other work, did you like the Gloin and Dwalin part?  
> And guess who has confused thoughts about their feelings!   
> I might be able to sneak in a bit more of Ava/Thranduil one on one ;)  
> Let me know what you guys think because I'm winging this entire thing!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after comes. And despite how hard Ava tries, some things can't be avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo here's the fourth one :D  
> I'm sure you guys will enjoy this :)  
> Again, thank you guys for all of your support.   
> It just makes this so much more enjoyable.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The next morning came slowly. Ava had gotten the others home around three a.m. and got to bed herself half an hour later. She woke up early, around eight, but laid in bed for an hour just thinking. That kiss on the cheek was real and still made her chest race. It then led her to think over every _single_ moment she had either seen or talked to Thranduil. She remembered the slight smile he so often used with her but she couldn’t remember seeing it with anyone else. Then there was all of the times they made eye contact. There was also the fact that he allowed her to do different work despite her not being an over achiever or him being very generous. Then there was the kiss again. What kind of teacher did that? All she did was drop off his son and yet…   
Ava groaned loudly and tried to smother herself with her pillow. When that didn’t shut her thoughts up, she got up and headed to the kitchen. 

She found Dwalin sprawled on the couch across the room. One leg hanging off and his mouth wide open. Thank god he wasn’t a snorer. Knowing that the others would wake up hungry despite it only being nine in the morning, she pulled out the packet of bacon, several eggs, spaghetti and bread. She put the spaghetti in a pot as set it on low and the eggs in a pan to scramble them.

But then her thoughts started drifting. She would have burned the eggs if Thorin hadn’t of walked in.

“Ava!” He called, making her jump but saving the eggs. “You alright?”

“Ah, yeah. Fine. How are you?”

“Several sights better then him.” Thorin answered, nodding to Dwalin. “Making breakfast for everyone?”

“I’m pretty sure the others won’t have the heads for cooking this morning.”

“Mm,” hummed her uncle, going to turn the kettle on. “So why did you lot go out drinking last night?”

“Just for a bit of fun,” Ava said calmly, not wanting to reveal the actual reason.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Did you sort things out with professor Baggins?” She asked quickly. Behind her, Ava could hear Thorin choke slightly on air as he dropped the cup he was holding. Over on the couch, Dwalin grumbled and snuffled but rolled over and went back to sleep.

“Ah… good. Yeah good.”

“Oh really?” Ava could definitely see the blush starting to form on Thorin’s cheeks. Thorin gave her a questioning glance which Ava avoided by continuing on with cooking the eggs. After a moment, Thorin went back to making coffee and tea.

“Well you look like shit,” Thorin said to his youngest nephew who came walking down the hall. Kili’s eyes were barely open and he looked to be scowling. His hair was that of a birds nest and shit sleep shirt and shorts were so rumpled that even ironing couldn’t save them.

Poor Kili groaned a response before flopping himself on the dining table, managing to land his butt on a chair. Ava pulled out the bacon from the oven and buttered two of the recently popped toasts. She made up a plate and set it down in front of Kili. The grateful look in his eyes at this made Ava smile sympathetically.

“Morning all,” Fili called a moment later, taking a seat next to his brother. Thorin and Ava replied in kind while Kili mumbled… something. Thorin helped plate up everyone else’s breakfast after making coffee for Dwalin, Fili and Ava and tea for himself and Kili.

“So why did you guys get so drunk last night?” Thorin asked, handing Fili his plate. Ava noticed that the blonde couldn’t bring himself to look at his uncle.

“Fili and Ava had some sort of images to repress,” answered Kili around a mouthful of egg. Before Thorin could respond, Ava chimed in.

“Uncle, can you go wake up Dwalin?” A little startled by her sudden question, Thorin goes and wakes his friend. At first Dwalin protests but gets up after the threat of his own breakfast being eaten by Kili.

They eat breakfast in relative silence before Thorin gets up to get ready for work. Dwalin catches a ride with Thorin while Fili and Kili drag themselves back to bed. Ava is, once again, alone with her thoughts.

A week later.

Ava hadn’t been to business management class at all. Whenever she thought about going, something would turn in her gut and she just couldn’t bring herself to go. Fili didn’t really question it. He was too worried about their lit class. When Ava and Fili went to class, after the drunken night, Fili found it particularly hard to look at professor Baggins. Ava had a little trouble but managed. Ori was a little confused to Ava told him one day after class. She still smiled at the memory of Ori’s face going beet red.

Today they were once again in lit class. Professor Bilbo was at the front, talking with a smile and gesturing widely. Ava had gotten over the images and Fili was starting to come around.

“He’s seems to be in a chipper mood,” Ori remarked when Bilbo took a break and let the class talk.

“I think I know why,” Ava answered with a smirk.

“Really? Why?” Ori was such a glutton for gossip.

“Well, when I got home yesterday after work, I saw Uncle Thorin in one of his nicer shirts and his hair was brushed and his beard trimmed. Then he said he was ‘going out’ to meet a client.”

“You don’t think that they went on a date do you?”

“What else would explain it?” Ori gasped and smiled wickedly. It was always one of Ava’s favourite pass times, gossiping with Ori.

“And he’s not the only one going on dates.” Fili added.

“Who?” Ori was quick to ask. But before Fili could answer, there was a knock at the door. Professor Baggins looked a little startled but went to answer it anyways. Everyone had stopped in their conversations and waited to see who was at the door. Ava wanted to duck and hide when she saw that it was none other than professor Thranduil. A couple of words were exchanged between the professors before Baggins turned to the class.

“Ava?” He called, all eyes falling on her. “Professor Thranduil would like to talk with you.” Gritting her teeth, and trying not to let her nerves show, she made her way down the steps. It didn’t help that _everyone_ was watching her leave. But it got worse when she was alone in the hall with him.

“Yes, Sir?” She asked, looking at his forehead rather than his eyes.

“We will talk in my office.” Professor Thranduil snapped, walking away without checking to see if Ava was following. She did, obviously.

Once at his office, professor Thranduil told Ava to take a seat before shutting the door behind them. He sat down in his own chair while Ava waited for the professor to start. She started scratching at her right thumb with her left, a bad nervous habit that carried on from childhood.

“You have not been to class all week.” Professor Thranduil stated sharply. Ava looked up to find a worrying amount of anger in his expression.

“Yes, Sir.” For some reason, it made the professor look even angrier.

“Is this because I kissed your cheek that night?” Ava hadn’t really expected him to be so blunt about it. All week she had been working on beating around the bush, not this. When she didn’t answer, Thranduil sighed. “I apologize for my conduct. It was an action without thought, an inappropriate action. However, I thought you would be mature enough to, despite things becoming uncomfortable between us, at least attend class. I take education very seriously and it vexes me that one of my students is so unwilling to learn. Though I know it is my fault. I will not accept you hiding when you should be attending class. Do you understand, Miss Yorke?”

Ava nodded with her head low. The memory of him kissing her played over and over. She could barely concentrate or act normally while her head was spinning. That was probably why, when she finally spoke, she said –

“Why?” The simple word threw Thranduil off. A small spark of satisfaction raced through Ava at finally being the one to throw rather than being thrown.

“I-” Professor Thranduil began with difficulty. He took a moment to think over his words. “Because I have, over the last month, become fascinated by you. At first it was a slight thought of intrigue but as the month went on, I found myself thinking of you more. Then I started watching you in class and I found you to be distracting.” Ava sat there, slightly stunned.

“You have a crush on me?” Mentally, she wanted to slap herself for asking such a dumb question, especially while Thranduil was spurting all of these more mature words at her. But he nodded.

“If that makes you uncomfortable, I can swap classes with another teacher…”

“No.” She said abruptly, not really knowing why. “No, it’s fine. You don’t have to do that.” Finally, Ava managed to look him in the eye and found a mixture of worry and longing. It didn’t make her uncomfortable. It excited her.

“Then,” professor Thranduil began cautiously, rising from his seat. The man walked around to sit in the chair next to Ava. Slowly, making sure Ava knew what he was doing, Thranduil placed his hand on hers which rested on her thigh. “How do you feel about me?”

Ava’s throat suddenly felt dry and her mind blank. She stared at him as his blue eyes searched hers. Talking was what she wanted to do but words just didn’t make sense anymore. Without really thinking, Ava licked her bottom lip which had gone as dry as her throat. She saw how professor Thranduil’s eyes flickered down to the motion and darkened at the sight. When his eyes flickered up to hers once more, there was a heat there that made Ava breathless.

Blue eyes flickered back down to Ava’s mouth as Thranduil slowly leaned in. His head tilted to the right and that was when everything clicked in Ava’s head. But despite the absurdity her brain was telling her this was, Ava couldn’t pull away. The weight of the moment slowed everything and soon enough Ava found herself leaning in.

His lips, as they had been a week ago, were soft. He kissed her cautiously at first. Just a light press. When she kissed back, Thranduil sighed. His breath was warm against her mouth and she felt a small smile pull. But then his lips were on hers once more, cutting the grin off. The tug of his lips on hers was mind stopping. It was soft and slow and Ava ached for more. But the more rational part of her brain, the part that was sorely losing, was telling her it was a bad idea. She kissed back for one more moment and pulled away. Seeing Thranduil with a hazy gleam to his eyes would stick with Ava.

“What?” Thranduil asks, breathless and eyes intent on hers.

“A few days,” she whispered. “Give me a few days to sort out my head. Please.”

“Mm, my temptress,” professor Thranduil all but purred. “We will sort out our… relationship then.” And suddenly he stood and went to sit on the other side of the desk, making some distance between them. “You may go back to your lecture.”

So, with a mumble and a jerky nod, Ava got out of Thranduil’s office. When Ava got back to class, she was greeted with a whole lot of stares.

“What was that about?” Asked Ori.

“Ah-”

“Is it because you’ve missed a whole week?” It was Fili who asked that time.

“Ah, yeah.”

“So why didn’t he just wait till after class?” Ava couldn’t find a reason to answer Ori so she just shrugged her shoulders. The rest of the lecture, Ava spent sort of paying attention. It was just after class ended did something make her attention snap back.

Fili and Ava had taken their time getting their things while Ori had to rush to work. The two were just at the bottom of the steps when their Uncle walked in. Thorin didn’t see them at first, he saw professor Baggins clear as day. A grin stretched across his face and his blue eyes lit up.

“Uncle!” Fili called, making Thorin jump slightly. His eyes snapped to Ava and Fili, the former trying very hard not to laugh at Thorin’s obvious annoyance.

“Fili,” he barked, walking straight past professor Baggins who was bright red while he shuffled some papers. “What are you two doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Ava had to bite her lip when Fili raised an eyebrow along with his question.

“We just finished class.” Ava added. “What about you?”

“I’ve come to talk to Bil- professor Baggins.”

“About my essay?” It was easy to catch the joking tone in Fili’s voice. Thorin scowled.

“Yes. Now get lost.” With a sigh, Ava dragged Fili out with Thorin grumbling behind them. Once down the hallway, out of ear shot, they burst into giggles.

“I’ll let you tell Dis if I get to tell Balin,” Ava offered with a wicked grin.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a bit more of Fili and Ava making Thorin's life hell.  
> But I do have to write WooS so I'm not sure if I'll get the next one up tomorrow.   
> But I write these chapters pretty quickly so I might do.  
> Let's keep this going, we just don't know where to :P  
> Thanks again! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	5. A Day with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis, Dwalin and Balin come over for a late lunch and so Dis can hound her brother (typical sister stuff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.  
> LOVE.  
> YOU.  
> GUYS.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing.  
> A whole lot of Ava/Thranduil happening next chapter ;D
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was Saturday, finally. Everyone was home but that didn’t mean they were in a good mood. Well, one of them wasn’t. Kili had been glued to his phone txting Tauriel all morning till Fili actually threatened to break it while he held it above his head out of Kili’s reach. Despite the younger being a tad taller. Dis was coming that afternoon along with Balin and Dwalin. The txts from Balin weren’t nearly as entertaining as those from Dis when Ava and Fili and informed them of Uncle Thorin’s knew liaison which happened to be their very own professor. Ava had definitely left out the part of her possible new liaison who was also their professor.

She planned to tell Thranduil on Monday. There were plenty, and obvious, reasons why she should say no. But every time she thought them through, she’d always say ‘but…’  
The truth of the matter was that Ava wanted to be with him. The thought of being in a relationship excited Ava despite the restrictions. But the worst part was that she hardly knew him. She didn’t know what he was like out of class and that unnerved her. And she didn’t know what he exactly wanted from her either.

But that didn’t matter know. Dis and the others were coming in a minute and lunch hadn’t been finished and Kili was still in his pyjamas and Thorin… well he was still in a grump with Fili and Ava. Kili had done his best not to tease his uncle when he found out.

So, with a stern expression, Ava marched down to Thorin’s office and knocked on the door. When she was answered with a muffled ‘go away’ she knocked again. This time she was answered with silence and knocked once more. She could hear Thorin grumbling easily as he made his way to the door. The scowl she was greeted with didn’t faze her in the least.

“What?”

“Your sister and friends are coming over in an hour and the food hasn’t been finished. Come help your niece.” Ava ordered, turning on her heel and walking back to the kitchen. She didn’t miss uncle Thorin’s sigh but he still followed her. Fili left the living area with the excuse that he was going to drag his brother into the shower. So that left Ava alone with Uncle Thorin.

“I know I don’t really want to know, but have you told Dis?” Ava knew what he was on about.

“I didn’t.” She said, cutting up carrots for the salad. “Fili did.” Ava tried her hardest not to smile at Thorin’s groan. “I told Balin.”

“Alright,” Thorin sighed, setting the carving knife down, thankfully. “Bilb- professor Baggins and I have started seeing each other, yes. We’re two adults and we are more than inclined to date adults if we so choose.”

“I agree,” Ava said with a smile, walking over to the fridge. “I just don’t think it’s appropriate for you to make out with him at school.”

“What?”

“I didn’t see it. Fili did.”

“So that’s why he hasn’t talked to me for the past week.”

“And why we tried to get drunk.” Thorin and Ava began setting the table. At Thorin’s worried expression, Ava gave in. “Look, Uncle. I get it, you’re dating and you’re not the type to make a big deal out of it.”

“Exactly.”

“But your sister isn’t. Now I know Auntie Dis likes to make a fuss but you haven’t dated in over ten years-”

“It hasn’t been that long!”

“Balin checked. Anyways, this is a big deal for her. You’re her big brother and she wants you to be happy. We all do.”

“What are you getting at, Ava?”

“All I’m saying is humour her a bit. The more you hold out the more she’ll pester you. It won’t be long till she gets Nori or Gloin onto professor Baggins. Remember what happened when Bombur started dating Francine?”

Thorin shuddered at the thought. That poor, kind woman had to go through Dis and her minions before she was allowed on a second date with Bombur. Thankfully she enjoyed his humour as much as he enjoyed her cooking. Even when Ava started dating a guy named Oliver, Dis and her own mother hounded him. Not to mention Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Nori. She was still surprised that the poor guy had kept going out with her.

“Alright, I get it.”

“Good. Just be grateful that she didn’t order professor Baggins to lunch.”

“Oh god!” Thorin groaned as Ava patted him on the back.

About twenty minutes later, the guests arrived. Dis looked almost identical to Thorin except she had dark brown hair, a woman’s figure and more of a button nose.

“My boys!” She called as Fili and Kili went to hug her. Balin was right behind with a warm smile. Ava went to hug the old man while Thorin greeted Dwalin.

“Hello lass, how are ye?”

“I’m good, yeah, how are you?” Ava asked, ushering them all inside the flat.

“I’m just fine lass. Can’t complain.”

“No, but I can.” Dis added. “Come here girlie!” With a broad smile, Ava went over to hug her aunt who almost squeezed the life out of her. “Did you make lunch again?”

“With some help,” Thorin grumbled, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sure you were an indispensable part of the operation,” Dis laughed, heading towards the dining table along with the others. Fili poured the drinks while everyone took their seats.

“I’d like to make a toast before we begin,” Dwalin called, lifting up his glass of ginger ale. Everyone paused to look at him. “To the three youngins for their effort in school. And to Thorin, for his efforts in what we thought would never happen.” Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses, even while Thorin glared.

Food was divvied up and given to everyone. The first half of the meal was spent with Fili, Kili and Ava talking about their studies and how Ori was getting on. It during the second half of the meal when Dis set her cutlery down and looked at her brother. Everyone else went very quiet.

“Brother dear,” she called with a pleasant smile. It fooled _no one._

“Mhm?” Thorin hummed, looking very uncomfortable.

“Do you want to tell us about this professor Baggins or does this have to get uncomfortable?”

“It’s already uncomfortable.”

“Mm, I feel fine. Balin?”

“Pleasantly comfortable right here.

“Dwalin?”

“If I say yes will you get yer brother to talk?”

“I believe I can.” Dis’ grin was wicked. She turned to Fili, Kili and Ava. “Kids?”

“I’m good,” Ava mumbled, suddenly interested in her peas.

“We’re fine, mother.” Fili said before Kili said something potentially dumb. Thorin sighed and pushed his plate away. He gave Ava a look before turning back to his sister.

“Fine.” The three guests sat quietly, not believing it to be that easy.

“Really?” Dis asked, arching an eyebrow. Thorin nodded.

“His name is Bilbo Baggins and he teaches those two, along with Ori, for second year lit.”

“Well I knew that much.” Dis said sarcastically. “How did you two… meet?”

“Your son got a bad grade on one of his papers.” No one could miss the glare Dis shot at Fili which said _we’ll talk later._ “I went in there to talk to him. Well, I started arguing and then yelling and he… sassed me down.”

“Sassed you down?” Balin asked, looking like a duck out of water.

“He was right, I was wrong.” There was silence at the table while the others let that comment sink in while Kili sank lower in his chair, trying not to laugh. “So to shut him up, I kissed him.”

“There it is!” Dwalin cheered, raising his glass. Dis and Fili raised theirs while Balin shook his head and Ava gave her uncle a sympathetic look.

“So,” Dis said once they others managed to stop cheering. “When do we get to meet this Baggins? I don’t think they do parent teacher interviews with Uni.”

“Nope,” Kili answered.

“And never,” was Thorin’s answer. That started up another round of laughs. But despite being lovingly picked on by his family, Thorin couldn’t help but smile and laugh along.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Dis and Dwalin trying to give Thorin stick about his relationship while simultaneously trying to get him to talk more about Bilbo. Balin ended up helping Fili on his paper after Dis growled at her eldest. And once Dis was done with her brother, she swiftly moved onto her youngest.

Ava sat on the couch, drifting from one conversation to the next, enjoying the company of her strange family. It wasn’t till that night, when she was trying to get to sleep, did she think once about her professor problems. She still hadn’t come up with an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this.  
> Ahh not much else to say except thank you for your continued support for this experiment :)  
> I love, love, love hearing from you guys and I will say it 1000 times even if you don't believe me!  
> So I'm excited for the next chapter.  
> Who's with me?!?!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	6. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the next chapter.  
> It's kind of short because I have to leave in less than 30 minutes and I still have to get ready.   
> And I might not be updating tomorrow since I'll be out but we'll see.  
> Thanks again for your love you're giving this!!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sunday breezed by quickly enough. Ori had come over and he and Ava watched a couple of films while Thorin and Kili had gone out with their respective partners. Fili stayed in bed till about 2 pm and joined Ava and Ori.   
By Monday, Ava’s head was a mess. She thankfully didn’t have lit class till midday and nothing after that. And by nothing, she meant one of the most nerve wracking situations she had had in her life. So that was why, when she found herself standing outside of Professor Thranduil’s office, her hands were shaking.   
Ava knew she had to do this. It would only make it worse if she walked away which she really, really, wanted to do. But despite that, she knocked. She heard the muffled ‘come in’ and opened the door. Thranduil, sitting at his desk, immediately sat up straight.   
“Miss Yorke,” he said, keeping his face steeled.   
“Afternoon,” Ava replied meekly. She sat down when Thranduil gestured for her to do so. Thranduil caught Ava scratching her right thumb with her left.   
“How was your weekend?” He tried. Ava felt a little pleased at his trying to comfort her. For some reason she nodded till she realized he wanted a proper answer.   
“Oh, good. Yeah, some family came around for lunch and we talked about how everyone was doing.”   
“I’m sure it was more fun than that.”   
“Mhm.” Thranduil looked at her for a moment longer.   
“You have things you wish to say. Talk and I’ll listen.” Despite his calm demeanour, Ava still felt under pressure. “I’ll understand.”   
That was when she finally looked up. She found a look she hadn’t seen in a while and it made her upset: rejection. Panicking, Ava blurted out –   
“I do want this.” The rejection was replaced with a mixture of disbelieve and happiness. But then Thranduil’s face went serious again.   
“But?”   
“But… I don’t know you. Well, not out of class. You don’t know me either and I’m not sure if it’ll hold if we then get to know each other and find out that we don’t really like each other as much as we thought. I mean, that’d make the entire rest of the year awkward. I’m sure you could handle it but I don’t think I could. I hide away from awkward situations until they either blow up in my face or go away. A part of me really wants this, whatever it is, but another part thinks I’m just being impulsive and dumb. Like, I don’t even know what kind of relationship you want with me. D-do you want a proper one where we go on dates and hold hands? Because we can’t do that. Or do you want just a purely physical relationship where we do things and carry on as normal every other time? Or do you want a short fling that will last a few weeks and then dissolve into nothing?”   
By the end of her speech, Ava felt a little breathless. But Thranduil sat still throughout it, calm as ever.   
“I understand your reasoning, Miss Yorke. They are some I had also. I know that if we were to… go out, that we would be greatly restricted and taking a huge risk. All I am certain of is that I want you. And I am not in the business of letting you slip away and become just another student. Nor do I want this to be purely physical or more business-like in manner. I want to know everything about you. I want to be an integral part of your life. I know that if we were to start dating, I’d have to wait several years until you finish your education and I am willing to wait. Does that answer your questions?”  
“Yes and no. But I’m not even sure what I was asking.” That comment earned her a small huff of a laugh along with a smile. Ava found that she really liked Thranduil’s smile. “So what do we do now?”   
Still kind of smiling, Thranduil stood up and made his way over to sit next to Ava. He held his large hand out for her to take; which she did.   
“We can swap contact details and talk. Perhaps organize a time and place to meet when you’re ready.”   
“And what do you want?” She suddenly felt bolder, now that she had made her decision. The man’s blue eyes flicked up to hers with longing. A childish grin tugged at the right corner of his mouth.   
“I want to kiss you.” His quiet voice sent a shiver through Ava as she looked down at his mouth. That was enough of a sign for Thranduil as he leaned in and kissed her. There was no careful manoeuvre or hesitation this time. He kissed her like she had wanted to last time. Passionate with a hint of desperation.   
Thranduil’s right hand came up to cup her jaw, holding Ava in place as his tongue ran along her top lip. She could help the breathy little moan she made at that move. Thranduil pulled back only slightly, their foreheads and noses still touching.   
“Too much?” The husky edge to his voice was enough for Ava to want more. She shook her head.   
“No. Not enough.” Thranduil huffed out a laugh before slotting his mouth against hers. This time, when his tongue ran along her lip, Ava flicked her own out against his. The change was instant. Thranduil’s grip on her jaw and waist had tightened. Ava, whose hands her running along his shoulder blades, moved up to card through Thranduil’s hair, all the while his tongue rolled inside of her mouth.  
When they stopped for breath, Thranduil stood up from his chair and pulled Ava up by her hand. Before she could ask what he was doing, Thranduil lifted her up from under her arms and sat her down on the edge of his desk.   
He lifted her knees so the rested on his hips but didn’t press forward. Instead, he leaned over Ava and began kissing her; his hands raking up her back. Ava, while still trying to regain some thought, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as wantonly.   
The kiss broke when Thranduil slid his lips across her cheek to then mouth at her neck.   
“Don’t leave a mark,” she warned. It would have had more bite if she wasn’t so out of breath. Thranduil just hummed against her skin and carried on with his ministrations. Ava had to bite her lip to stop herself from making too much noise, lest they be heard and caught so soon in their… affair.   
Then Ava’s phone went off.  
The chime and buzz snapped both back to attention. Thranduil pulled right back but kept swaying slightly towards her. His eyes fixed on her mouth. Ava, on her part, was still reeling and her heart was beating too loudly and too fast.   
With fumbling fingers, Ava pulled out her phone and answered it.   
“H-hello?”   
“Ava? Are you ok?” Fili asked from the other end of the line “Have you been running?”  
“Ah,” she looked to Thranduil who wasn’t really going to be of any help, not with that look. “Yeah. Sort of. What’s up?”   
“Where are you?”  
“Uni, why? Where are you?”  
“At home, Uncle Thorin has done something stupid and he’s sulking in his office. He won’t come out.”   
“What did he do?”   
“Something happened with him and professor Baggins and I think the latter is angry.”  
Ava sighed and rubbed at her left temple. “Fine. Ok. I’ll get there as soon as.”   
“Thank you!” Fili cried, sounding utterly relieved.   
“Where’s your brother in all of this?”   
“With tall, pretty and ginger.”   
“She has a name. I’ll see you soon.” Then Ava hung up and looked to Thranduil. “I ah, I have to go. Family troubles.”   
“So I heard.” Thranduil stepped forward to brush the backs of his fingers across her cheek. “May I give you my number so I can talk to you?” His voice was quiet and happy.   
“Yeah, of course.” Ava handed Thranduil her phone as he typed in the number. He handed it back and Ava just caught the sign saying ‘saved’. “Excellent.” She smiled.  
“Go sort your uncle out. I can wait.” Thranduil leaned down and pecked Ava lightly, pulling back with a smile.   
“I’ll txt you.”   
“I’m looking forward to it.”   
And with that, Ava slid off Thranduil’s desk and made her way out of his office. Thankfully no one was in the hallway to see her smiling like an idiot. It didn’t help that she kept smiling on the bus and others had given her weird looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved.   
> I wanted them together and you guys deserve a tad of make out time :)  
> Next chapter will have them txting each other.  
> And who's really surprised that Thorin already made Bilbo angry?   
> I mean really?   
> I hope you enjoyed this!!!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	7. Things to Sort Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is vague about what happened and Ava is the one to sort of sort it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's chapter 7 :D  
> I hope you guys don't find the txting weird.   
> I tried.  
> And yeah, this was a nice chapter I think.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Ava got back to the apartment, she was met with a harrowed looking Fili. Though his jeans and t-shirt were fine, it was his eyes and hair that showed his tired state.

“How long’s he been like this?” Ava asked, going to get Fili a cold drink.

“About three hours.”

“So what happened when Uncle got home?”

“He stormed in and started growling something. Then he kept running his hand through his hair and checked his phone about eight times before storming off to his office.”

“Oh god,” Ava groaned, understanding the gravity of the situation. “And he won’t answer when you knock?” Fili shook his head. “Threatened to tell Dis?” Shake. “Balin?” Shake. “Professor Baggins?”

“Ah, well he threw something at the door for that.”

“Jesus.” Ava handed Fili his glass before making her way down the hall. When she knocked there was no answer. Not surprising. “Uncle!” Still no answer. “You know hiding away and brooding won’t help anything. At least tell us what happened.”

After about a minute, Ava was ready to walk away and call Dis. But then Thorin opened the door and Ava stood frozen in surprise. Thorin’s eyes red, but not yet puffy. He hadn’t been crying; but close to it. Knowing Thorin’s pride and how hard it was for him to have actually listened to Ava, she just grabbed is shoulders and pulled her uncle to her. Ava’s arms then went around his shoulders as she held him. Slowly, after a shuddering breath, Thorin hugged her back.

“It’ll be ok.” She said, not needing to know what had happened. “Just give it time and talk it through.” She felt Thorin nod against her shoulder. When they let go, Thorin looked a little better. “So whose fault was it?”

“That snobbish little sod’s fault.” Grumbled Thorin with a typical scowl.

“Aha, I’m sure it was.” The typical scowl aimed itself at Ava. “Just be glad Fili didn’t warn his mother.” Thorin looked less impressed than Ava. “So what are you going to do?”

“Wait till that little skivvy wearing bastard apologizes.” Ava just stared at her uncle with a displeased look bordering on anger. “What?”

“Sort your life out.” She said simply before going to her own room to then flop on her bed. She was slowly drifting off before she remembered something she was meant to do.

With a tired sigh, she pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Thranduil’s number. His contact name as simply his name.

**To: Thranduil**

**Hey, this is Ava. Just letting you know that the trouble with my uncle was entirely his own fault.**

Setting her phone down and closing her eyes, Ava started drifting off again. She wasn’t sure how long it was till her phone buzzed. Checking it, the time showed that it had been about quarter of an hour.

**From: Thranduil**

**Hello Miss Yorke. I would like to say that I’m surprised about that. But I’m not.**

**~**

**To: Thranduil**

**Why not? Do you know my uncle?**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**In a sense. We’ve had some ill dealings in the past.**

**~**

**To: Thranduil**

**I see. So how has your afternoon been?**

At first their texting was stiff and slightly awkward, like messaging an old friend you had lost contact with. But after a few minutes, it became a texting tennis match of simple questions. Questions of favourite things, people they knew, interests and so on. For a while, Ava was tempted to ask about Thranduil and Thorin’s history. But something felt odd about asking about her uncle. She then wondered about Thranduil’s age and felt nervous, not realizing how old her professor was.

Tuesday came and Ava had woken up determined. Ori, Fili and her had lit class that day. Therefore, she was going to interrogate professor Baggins because, by god, she was sick of Thorin’s moping. Fili had resorted to headphones while Kili had returned from hanging out with Tauriel and went straight to his room to do study.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Fili asked as he drove Ava and Kili to Uni. Ava had called shot gun while Kili had laid himself across the back seat.

“Yes,” Ava answered, keeping her determination under wraps.

“Don’t worry, brother. Ava’s gonna save us from uncle scowling.” Kili commented from the back.

“Or get professor Baggins even more pissed off and uncle even more upset.”

“Oh.” Ava hadn’t thought of that. “Then I’ll pick my words meticulously.”

“You do that,” Fili replied in monotone as he turned into the carpark. “Kili, you coming home tonight?” Kili nodded but didn’t say anything. He just got out and headed to class with a wave goodbye.

“And where’s he off to?” Ava asked and was answered with a knowing look from Fili. Off to see Tauriel. She thought it was a little bit cute that Fili was so taken with Tauriel and her with him.

Ava then checked her phone and found a message from Thranduil.

**From: Thranduil**

**Good morning Miss Yorke. I’m sad to say that I am not and the university today but I will see you tomorrow, hopefully.**

Ava felt a small smile pull. She was about to reply when Fili came up beside her.

“What’re you smiling about?” He asked, not seeming terribly interested.

“Bombur just sent me another txt about his son.” Fili nodded and began walking with Ava in tow. The weather was nice, the sky clear and bound to get hotter later. Across the quad, Ava spotted Arwen who waved gracefully (on par with the queen) to them with a beatific smile.

“Heard she’s going out with Aragorn,” noted Fili.

“The singer guy who sometimes performs at the Green Dragon?” Fili nodded. Ava had to admit that despite his rugged (bordering homeless) look, they did sort of suit. Both of them were kind and made friends with everyone while keeping an air of mystery about themselves.

Class carried on as normal but professor Baggins was a bit snappier than usual and sighed a wee bit more. Fili kept his head down because every time professor Baggins saw him, Baggins would grumble something to himself. Even Ori noticed the difference.

So it was with a few nervous breaths that Ava approached professor Baggins after class when pretty much everyone else had left.

“Professor?” Baggins looked up with a huff but looked completely apologetic once he realized what he had done.

“I’m sorry, Ava. What’s up?” Even his curls had deflated like his mood. The deep smile lines didn’t look youthful and joyous as they normally did. They sort of dragged his face down.

“I wanted to talk to you about my uncle, Thorin.” Ava was expecting him to bristle like a cat or at least say something snarky or sassy. Instead, he sighed tiredly. “Look, I know it’s not really my place and you’ve only been going out for like a week and a half but… I can’t live with Thorin if he keeps up as he is. No one can. And I’m just want to know if it’s over between you two and he’ll eventually move on or not.”

Bilbo looked at Ava as he thought over his words.

“We had an argument. In the simplest of terms. He told me about your family lunch and I may have made a little joke about having to meet his sister. She just sounded like my kind of person. But then Thorin suddenly closed off and when I tried to get him to talk he just shut me down. So then I snapped and called him a big headed, pompous hard arse and told him not to talk to me until he sorted himself out.”

Ava didn’t know what to say at first. Thankfully, professor Baggins didn’t seem to be looking for any answers.

“So it was his fault.” She said but Bilbo shook his head.

“It’s both of ours. We just don’t know each other yet. I mean, there is something there and that’s exciting and I do want to be with your uncle. It’s just I don’t know how much ‘something’ there is. It is early days, Ava. Thorin and I are bound to ruff each other up before we find a footing we’re comfortable with. Or we end it.”

Ava had to agree with Bilbo’s logic. Despite the fact that it could possibly mean more mopey Thorin. Looking at her professor’s tired, and slightly sad expression, Ava offered him a kind comment.

“For what it’s worth, Sir. I do hope you two find a comfortable footing. _As in our will to love or not; in this we stand or fall._ ”

“Very good,” professor Baggins said with a pleased smile. His smile lines no longer pulling his face down. “It is not love yet, but it’s still very apt.”

Ava nodded her understanding, smiling back at her professor. She said her goodbyes and headed out to the hallway where Fili had waited for her.

“So,” he began as they made their way towards the exit. “Did you fix it?”

“Nope,” she answered with a sigh of relief. Fili gave her an incredulous look but waited for Ava to explain. “They’ll fix it themselves, they’re big enough to do so.”

“Big headed, in uncle’s case.” Ava couldn’t help but laugh at that and Fili joined in. Back at the car, since there were no other lectures that day, Ava checked her phone. Having realized that she never replied to Thranduil’s txt, she sent back one word.

**To: Thranduil**

**Hopefully.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly cheesy ending.  
> I was feeling wistful.  
> So what did you guys think of the txting?   
> I'll get the hang of it.  
> And should I write the conversation between Thorin and Bilbo or are you guys not really interested?   
> Thanks again!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	8. All Work and No Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has work and gets a surprising guest and text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but no conversation between Bilbo and Thorin yet.  
> I'm not sure if it will be next chapter or the one after.  
> We'll see.  
> I still have no idea how long this will be or where it's going :/  
> Whoops. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ava had work that night at the restaurant. This meant that Ava could stay away from her uncle for just a little while longer. Ori was on as well so it wouldn’t be too boring that night.

The restaurant was brightly lit to balance the dark wood walls and furniture. The front room had several sets of tables and three booths along the left and right walls each. Bombur’s wife was the head chef with Bombur helping out. Dori was in charge of drinks and specialized in tea. The bus boys and kitchen hands were a pair of misfits called Merry and Pippin.

Ava was wiping down the counters when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**From: Kili ^.^**

**Where r u? Uncle is still moping. U WERE MENT TO FIX IT!!!! D: <**

**~**

**To: Kili ^.^**

**At work. Txt me later.**

**~**

**From: Kili ^.^**

**… ok  )’:**

With a sigh, she carried on. Ori came up beside her with a small smile and a couple of plates to go out.

“Need a hand?” She asked.

“Yes please,” Ori replied, nodding towards the other plates sitting and waiting. “Table twelve.” Ori called, already making his way over to the correct table. Ava picked up the plates and followed Ori to where a family of five (two sons, a daughter and their parents) were seated.

They were all friendly and the kids thanked Ava and Ori properly which just made Ava’s day. She then went into the kitchen to get the fresh batch of cookies.

“What flavour this time?” Ava asked, turning Francine. The woman in question was short, pudgy and had the most cheerful brown eyes in existence. Her bright blonde hair usually hung in gorgeous waves but she had to tie it back for work.

“It’s macadamia nut with dark chocolate and chili powder.” Francine answered, already working on another dish for some other customer. Bombur was in the fridge getting vegetables.

“Sounds interesting.”

“But tastes good.” Ava nodded and began placing them in the large glass jar. Once done with that, she went back out to the till and placed it in its customary spot. Dori was there, manning the coffee machine and rearranging the jars of tea.

“Want one?” Ava asked, pulling a biscuit out for herself.

“Oh, why I would but I’m cutting back on sugar for a month.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” The cookie she had really did taste good. She’d have to sneak a few for Dwalin at some point.

“Well, Nori was being himself and said that I couldn’t lose weight if I tried.”

“No! Really? That’s so rude.” Ava had to force her smile away, she knew the antics Nori and Dori would get up to. Once, Nori had said something that made Dori wear only green for a whole month. The ginger haired man never told anyone how he got Dori to do it.

“Yes, so I’m goin’ to show him.”

“Well, I wish you luck.” Joking around at work like that always made Ava feel at ease.

“And while you’re at it,” Dori said with a tiny scowl. Ava didn’t manage to hide her smile well enough apparently. "Take this cappuccino to table three, would you?”

“Aye, aye captain.” Before Dori could roll his eyes, Ava picked up the coffee cup and placed it on the counter. The cookies were free with coffee so she grabbed one for the customer and hid one under the counter for Dwalin. Thankfully Francine didn’t charge for the cookies or Ava would have been done for stealing on Dwalin’s account more times than she knew.

Over in the corner, Ava could see the table number clear as day. But the person was obscured by the screen on the back of the booth. She could make out a leg and a sleeve of a dark grey suit.

Putting on a smile, Ava made her way over, making a few friendly comments to the other customers. She almost dropped the tray when she saw who was sitting at table three.

“Professor?” She asked, kind of loudly. Well, loudly enough for others to look over at her. Thranduil snapped his head around and his eyes widened when he saw her.

“Well, Miss Yorke, this is a surprise.”

“Ah, yeah.” She said, thrown off once more. “Here’s your coffee and biscuit.”

“Thank you,” Thranduil answered, taking the cup from Ava. He didn’t miss the chance to skim his finger along hers. A smile appeared on his face that was positively wicked. “I did not know you worked here,” he commented, taking a small sip.

“Yeah, friends and family own it and I have to pay back my student loan somehow.”

“Oh I remember those days. But hard work always pays off in the end.”

“I sure hope so.” Ava could feel herself blushing, the thoughts from the day before resurfacing. But she remembered to smile when Thranduil started to look worried. “I better get back.”

“I suppose you do. Will I still get to see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we have class.” Thranduil leaned forward, his eyes narrowing but his smile widening.

“Good,” he purred. “I look forward to it.” Realizing his hidden meaning, Ava took a leap.

“Can I txt you later tonight?” This caught Thranduil off guard but his smile turned pleased. He nodded.

“I would like. What time do you finish?”

“About nine.”

“Then I will txt you at ten.”

“Awesome, talk to you then.” Thranduil didn’t answer but nodded with a pleased smile. Ava went back to work but found herself looking over to table three every now and again. When he did leave, Thranduil gave her wink. Thankfully no one else saw it.

Work carried on easily enough, no troubles to be had. Francine let her off early and let her take the rest of the cookies. She obviously knew Ava and Dwalin’s cookie deal. The drive home was quiet, the music was low and there weren’t too many people out. She was about two minutes from home when she got a txt.

**From: Kili  ^.^**

**When u get home sneak in. Uncle is mad @ u for some reason.**

“Oh shit,” she sighed, chucking her phone on the passenger seat. She was tempted to turn the car around and head to Ori’s. She’d be safe there. But her work was at home and she wanted to get in a few more hours of study before getting to sleep. Home it was.

When she got inside, the living area and kitchen were empty. Fili wouldn’t be home from his work at the music store for another hour. Kili, well, Ava didn’t know if he had gone out or not. So taking her cousin’s advice, she snuck down the hallway to her room. Thankfully her door was before the doors of Thorin’s bedroom and office.

Knowing that the handle had a squeak to it, she pulled it down agonizingly slowly and slipped in when there was enough of a gap. It was slow closing the door. Once that was done, she flicked on the lights and almost screamed.

“Hello there, Ava.” Thorin said, sitting at her desk chair, facing the door. There was a scowl on his face and the desk lamp on.

“What is wrong with you?” She shrieked, her heart still racing from the fright. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“You’re fine. For now.” Ava didn’t trust him so she stayed by the door. “Did you talk to Bilbo?”

“Ah…” Ava wasn’t sure what would set Thorin off or not. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I got a txt from him saying that we needed to talk. That he didn’t want one of his favourite students worried about him, not with the work load you apparently have.”

“I’m one of his favourites?”

“Ava!”

“Fine.” She sighed. “Yeah I talked to him. I just wanted to know what was going on with you two and if there was a way to fix it.”

“That was none of your business.”

“It is when I have to live with your stroppy attitude. I just wanted to see if you and professor Baggins could sort it out.”

“Well, young lady. You’re going to find out soon enough.” Ava paused, not really sure where the conversation was heading.

“What do you mean?” Thorin stood up and went to open the door. He looked at Ava with a mixture of emotions. Not all of them good. Or at all.

“I’m going to go have dinner with him tomorrow. Apparently.” And with that Thorin retreated to his office. Ava sighed and flopped down at her desk. She didn’t feel in the mood for studying but then again, she never did. So she pulled out her phone.

**To: Thranduil**

**Hey, I know it’s 9:34 but I don’t feel ready to study.**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**Well hello there. I don’t mind you texting me early. It was a pleasant surprise. However, I do feel the need to tell you to study.**

**~**

**To: Thranduil**

**Is that your professor side coming out? I’ll study at 10:30. Promise.**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**Possibly. And make sure that you do, and get plenty of rest.**

**~**

**To: Thranduil**

**You should know that uni students never sleep. We run on caffeine, sugar and sheer willpower. We don’t have time for sleep :P**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**I must admit that that is true.**

**~**

**To: Thranduil**

**So what are we going to do tomorrow?**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**I was thinking I would take you somewhere after class. Will you be busy?**

**~**

**To: Thranduil**

**No I won’t be. Where did you have in mind?**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**That, Miss Yorke, will be a surprise.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECRET DATE!!!  
> I totally forgot that I didn't write any Merry or Pippin...  
> Next time.  
> So how'd you like even more txting?  
> I've got to think up what the date will be so I might do Bilbo and Thorin's conversation first.  
> We'll see :)  
> Thanks so much again for reading this!!!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	9. Thorin and Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo sort out their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my mum's birthday today and we're about to go out.   
> I'm surprised I got this up tonight.  
> I hope you guys enjoy these two idiots talking :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

It took a lot for Ava not to blush during business management. But it did help that professor Thranduil kept professional like always. Still, he hadn’t told her where they were meant to go. Or anything for that matter. But that wasn’t the only thing on her mind.

She had told Fili and Kili about Thorin’s dinner plans with professor Baggins. Unfortunately, there were no lectures he had that day. The three of them were hoping that Thorin had plenty of work to keep their uncle busy. Kili, the trouble maker that he was, wanted to spy on their uncle. Fili wasn’t on board at first but his curiosity got the better of him. And because Kili would have undoubtedly messed it up somehow. Ava had to lie and say she had study plans with Sigrid. Thankfully Sigrid talked to none of the members of her family.

When class was over Ava wasn’t sure what to do. She caught the professor’s eye across the room but she didn’t get much from that. Should she wait till everyone had left? Wait in the hallway? Outside? When she saw Holly waltz on up to professor Thranduil’s desk, well it answered Ava’s question easily enough. Though she did have to bite down on the hint of jealousy that flared in her gut. Thankfully she was distracted when she and Fili were in the hallway.

“Fili, Ava!” The two turned to see a familiar face coming towards them.

“Professor Baggins?” Fili asked, confused.

“There you two are,” he huffed, his hair slightly ruffled. “I need to talk with you. Do you have a minute?”

“Ah,” Ava looked to Fili who shrugged. “Sure, what is it?”

“Well. Could we talk in my office?”

“Sure,” answered Fili while Ava hesitated with a look to the lecture hall door.

“Yeah ok.” With that, they followed the professor to his office. It looked very much the same as Thranduil’s except there was about ten times the amount of books and everything was a little askew. Not enough to be called messy but not neat either.

“Take a seat,” Bilbo offered. So they did. “I need your help.”

“Isn’t it meant to be the other way round?”

“Usually, Ava. But not today.”

“So what’s this about?” Fili asked. Just then, Ava felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She wanted to look at it but she knew it would be rude. So she ignored it.

“Well, you might know that I have a dinner date with your uncle tonight.” They nodded. “Well, I wanted to know if you have any tips on how to win him over? How to impress that stubborn arse.”

“Well, for starters,” Ava began. “Don’t call him that.”

“And don’t comment on his rudeness. He won’t thank you for that.”

“Maybe his hair? Uncle likes his hair. And eyes.”

“That’s a good one, Ava. Talk about yourself. He wants to know you so don’t act differently.”

“But that’s the thing.” Bilbo sighed, ruffling a hand through his curls. “I did that and still he got mad.” Again, Ava’s phone went off but was left alone.

“Well what did you do last time?” Fili asked.

“Ava knows, maybe she can say it in a way that you’d understand.” So Ava told Fili about Bilbo’s joke about meeting their family and Thorin going silent and reserved.

“Oh, I see.” Bilbo looked hopeful at Fili’s understanding. Ava’s phone buzzed again.

“What? What did I do?”

“See, the thing about uncle Thorin is that family is important to him.” Fili started.

“Well that’s good.”

“Like really important. Like he’d go to war by himself and wouldn’t allow himself to die if we weren’t all completely safe. He’d probably punch a dragon on the nose if it’d help.”

“Oh. I see.”

“But that’s not all.” Ava commented quietly. Her phone buzzed a fourth time. She gave Fili a look while Bilbo waited to be told. Fili sighed.

“Uncle has always had trust issues. Even as a kid, ma says that he wouldn’t make friends easily, especially those who weren’t related. No one really knows why. But after uncle Frerin’s death, it got worse. He only employs family members in his business and he hates Kili’s girlfriend just because she’s not a distant relative. Other than that, Tauriel is brilliant. You can kind of see why it’s a big deal for uncle to be wanting to date you.”

Bilbo sat there quietly for a moment. Some defining thought crossed his mind and he nodded.

“Right. That was extremely helpful. I think I know what to do. Thank you both.”

“Good luck,” Ava offered as she and Fili stood up. Bilbo smiled at them and watched the two leave. Out in the hall, Fili turned to Ava.

“Aren’t you going to hang out with Sigrid?”

“Yeah. Are you and your brother really going to spy on Thorin?” Fili grinned.

“Oh yeah.”

“Just keep me posted. I’m sure Sigrid will enjoy it.”

“Will do. See you later tonight.” And with that, Fili made his way off down the hall while Ava checked her phone.

**From: Thranduil**

**Where are you? I thought you would be out in the hall.**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**I am not one to pester but I did make reservations and it irks me to be late.**

**~**

**From: ~Ori~**

**Can you work tomorrow afternoon? Something’s come up and I can’t make the shift tomorrow. Txt me asap please!!!**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**I’ll be at my office.**

“Shit.” She hissed, sending a quick ‘yeah sure’ to Ori before dialling Thranduil’s number. She had already started walking briskly when he picked up.

“Yes?”

“Hi, it’s Ava.”

“Miss Yorke, I was wondering where you had gotten too. You suddenly disappeared.”

“Sorry about that. I saw Holly talking with you so I decided to wait in the hall but then professor Baggins came along and asked if Fili and I could chat to him in his office and I couldn’t check my phone because that’d be rude and now I’m on my way to the car park.”

On the other end, she could hear Thranduil getting up and picking up his car keys.

“That’s fine. Thank you for telling me. My car is parked down the road around the corner by the blue house. Do you know the one?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I will see you there.”

“Ok, see you soon.” She hung up and doubled her pace. Her heart was pounding and not just from jogging.

 

Bilbo sat at one of the booths in the Green Dragon. Thankfully there were no students he recognized there. But then again, he had hundreds of them. For his date, he wore a white buttoned shirt a royal blue knitted cardigan. He had simple dark grey jeans and his comfy loafers. Bilbo knew that he was a tad early but it still made him twitchy.

Thankfully Thorin was right on time and Bilbo tried his best not to gape. Tried.

Thorin walked in with his black hair brush in such a way that made Bilbo’s fingers itch to card through the silver streaks. He wore a dark grey business suit but he had left his top two shirt buttons undone.

He didn’t smile when he saw Bilbo but there was something there that settled the latter’s nerves.

“Evening,” Bilbo greeted, standing to shake Thorin’s hand.

“Evening, professor.” There was a hint of a tease in the way that Thorin said that title. “You look good, well not that you don’t usually look good. You look-”

“I understand,” Bilbo laughed, already being affected by Thorin’s bumbling charm. “You still look amazing.” Thorin smiled sheepishly at that. He was nervous. “Shall we order first or get what needs to be said out of the way so we don’t have to sit through an awkward dinner.”

“Straight forward aren’t you?”

“As much as you are stubborn.” Thorin huffed, not really offended. He couldn’t be when it came to Bilbo. Angry, yes. Pissed off, oh yeah. Murderous, almost. But offended? No, never.

“I can wait for food.”

“Same here, though I did have something to eat before I came here.” The look Thorin gave Bilbo had the latter feeling defensive. “I eat when I’m nervous.”

“Then perhaps we should get the food.”

“Or could I just say what I need to say really quickly?” Thorin nodded after a moment. “Look, I know it’s early days and we’re still learning about each other. So that means you have to give me a bit of leeway. Ok, I like you. A lot. And I want to make this work but I can’t do that if you shut off from me. Now I understand privacy and the need to be alone and I’ll respect that. But I’m not a mind reader and so you’ll have to tell me if you need space or if I crossed a line. Relationships work with communication. So I’ll tell you when I need some time to myself or when I’m stressed. I like to blabber so you’ll have to get used to that but I’ll stop if you have something you need to talk about. But you have to talk. Alright?”

Thorin had sat quietly through all of that. He had a small smile on his lips.

“Thorin?”

“You like me a lot?” Bilbo paused for a moment. Then he huffed like an angry cat.

“Is that all you got from that? I just told you all of that and you didn’t even get past the second sentence?!” Bilbo began to stand up. “If that’s how you deal with things Thorin, then I guess I’ll go eat elsewhere.” Before he could fully stand, Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand in his own large one. He looked up at Bilbo who was mesmerized by Thorin’s blue eyes.

“I don’t want you to go.” Thorin stated quietly. The hint of pleading in his tone had Bilbo sitting back down.

“Then I won’t.” Bilbo couldn’t help but smile when Thorin smiled so genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be more in the next chapter.   
> But it'll be through txts from Fili and Kili.  
> But it's the secret date next time so yay :D  
> I'll hopefully have it done by tomorrow for you fabulous people!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	10. First dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Thranduil finally have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I didn't even realize that it was Wednesday.  
> I gotta go work on the next WooS chapter.  
> So here ya go!
> 
> Enjoy

**From: Kili ^.^**

**OMG! UNCLE IS HOLDING HIS HAND. I REPEAT: HOLDING.HIS.HAND!**

Ava sighed and shoved her phone in her pocket. Her phone had been constantly buzzing since she got in the car. Apparently Thorin and Bilbo had opted for an early dinner. Thranduil had driven her out of town and now she didn’t exactly know where they were.

“Who keeps txting you?” Thranduil asked after almost half an hour of silence. He didn’t turn to look at her, his eyes stayed fixed on the road.

“It my cousin, he’s informing me about Uncle and professor Baggins’ date.”

“It’s annoy, turn it off.” Ava felt a little irritated at the command but understood. So she pretended to hold the button to turn it off but just flicked it on to silent. Thranduil was none the wiser.

“So where are we going?” She asked, getting a little nervous.

“I told you earlier. It’s a surprise.” She didn’t miss the small smile he pulled. When they pulled up, Ava really didn’t know where they were.

“Where are we?” Ava asked again but still Thranduil wouldn’t answer.

The place looked like an ordinary, one story house with a greyish blue colour. The windows had white panels around them and the poles supporting the roof of the veranda were also white. The small garden in front of the house was full of colourful flowers and vines that crept up the walls. It was very story-bookish.

“This way,” he said quietly, holding his hand out for her. Ava took it with a smile but kept her head down. This annoyed Thranduil slightly and he couldn’t help but take her hand firmly and pull her right to his side. He got a small twist of satisfaction at her surprise.

He led Ava inside and allowed the waiter at the front to show them to their table. Ava had her head down so she couldn’t see much of the restaurant except for the light coloured wooden floors. They were seated at a table with two room dividers which made it feel like a booth. The table was covered in a white cloth that draped down to the floor and a candle stood in a mason jar.

“This place is amazing,” she said, finally seeing the other tables when she peered around the room divider. The waiter smiled at the praise and handed them both menus before leaving.

“It’s one of my favourites.”

“I can see why. Can I ask you something?” All Thranduil did in way of reply was to raise an eyebrow. “Aren’t you afraid of getting caught since we’re out in public?” Thranduil smiled.

“No one I know has ever come here and I am remarkable with faces. It’d be a cruel twist of fate if we saw someone.”

“I just don’t want you to lose your job over me.”

“You might just be worth it.” Before she could reply, startled by his comment, the waiter returned with two wine glasses and a bottle. “Wine?” Thranduil asked.

“Sure, but I’m not that much of a drinker.” Thranduil left the pouring to the waiter who left the bottle on the table. They clinked the glasses and Ava felt slightly giddy. This was really happening. She was actually on a date with her professor. This sort of thing only happened in soap operas or girly comics. Thranduil noticed her inner turmoil.

“This is strange, isn’t it?”

“What?” Ava hadn’t realized that she had gone off on a tangent or the fact that she still held her wine glass up.

“This is strange, us dating. But I am serious in my pursuit for you. In time we will get used to it and hopefully when we know each other better, we can just be together.” Ava nodded.

“I’d like that.” At that, Thranduil gave her a genuine smile that crinkled his eyes in a juvenile way. It was really cute and Ava felt herself smiling back. Then she looked down at the menu and froze.

“What is it?”

“It’s all in French!” Ava couldn’t speak French. She couldn’t read a word of it. There weren’t even any pictures! Then Thranduil started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Your face, the sudden shock.” He kept giggling behind his hand, not hiding his amusement at all.

“It’s in French. I can’t read it! There’s nothing funny about this you dolt.” Suddenly, Thranduil stopped giggling and looked at her. Ava instantly wanted to take back calling him a dolt but it was already out there. But then Thranduil rested his left elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his hand.

“It was just very cute, the expression you made.” Ava definitely felt the blush on her face.

“I’m twenty years old. Little kids are cute, not twenty one year olds.”

“My apologies then,” Thranduil said quietly, placing his right hand on her left. She turned her hand upwards to his and curled her fingers. He did the same.

“DAIN, YE OLD RASCAL!” Ava froze. She knew that voice and that name. She turned around to see none other than Dwalin at the entrance, going over to see Dain Ironfoot. Dain was ginger and balding and really big and also her uncle’s cousin. How did she not notice?

“Oh fuck,” Ava gasped, moving to crouch behind the table. Thranduil was surprised by her at first but then saw who was there.

“Get under the table, Miss Yorke. They’ve spotted me.” Without hesitation, Ava clambered under the table and held her knees to her chest. She could see the indents of where Thranduil’s legs were. Being as quiet as possible, Ava pulled out her phone as she waited for Dwalin to come over, knowing that the man wouldn’t resist irking Thranduil.

**From: Kili ^.^**

**Theyr eating now. P.B. sure can eat a lot.**

**~**

**From: Kili ^.^**

**Theyr leaning close 2 each other. I havnt seen uncle smile or laugh this much. Ugh.**

She shoved her phone back in her pocket when she heard Dwalin.

“Well, well, if it ain’t his majesty.” There was so much sarcasm and snarkiness in that greeting that Ava almost feared for him. She had heard rumours of Thranduil’s anger.

“Fundinson. What are you doing here?”

“I’m ‘ere to pick up a friend.”

“Isn’t this place a little too civilized for you?” She could hear the threat in her professor’s words.

“Heh, you here by yourself? A smarmy bastard like you couldn’t have any friends huh?”

“I’m actually here on a date so if you could hurry up and take your friend away, I would appreciate that.”

“A date?” Dwalin asked, sounding slightly offended. “What moron would go out with you?”

“No moron. A wonderful woman and if you knew who she was you wouldn’t call her that.”

“What d’you mean?” There was a clatter of silverware falling on the floor. “Dammit.”

“Looks like you need to take your friend now.”

“This ain’t over.”

“It is. You may leave now.” Dwalin huffed but left anyways. Ava’s heart was beating way to fast. About what felt like a minute passed before Thranduil said anything. “It’s clear. You can come up.”

So Ava crawled out from under the table. She felt a little disoriented as she climbed into her seat.

“Are you ok?” Thranduil asked, looking at her cautiously.

“Mhm,” she replied with a nod. “How’d you know Dwalin?”

“It is a long story. And it has more to do with your uncle.”

“We have all night.” Thranduil paused and agreed. But first he ordered the food for them before he began his answer.

“We went to the same high school. Though Fundinson was two years below me. Your uncle and I were in the same extension class.”

“So that’s how you know him.” Thranduil nodded and carried on.

“Obviously our attitudes didn’t click so we just didn’t get along. We were in the same basketball team and soccer team. It was only on the field and for the sake of our teams that we got along. We did get along because of that, and we came to respect each other as academic rivals because our marks were equal. We fought for the top of the class in our first two years. But then his grades began to slip. I started to tease him about it, not believing that he really could be my rival. I found out later that it was because his brother died.”

“Oh. That’s right, uncle Frerin died before Fili or I were born. Can I ask another question?” He nodded.

“How old are you?”

“Thirty nine.”

“So that means-”

“My girlfriend at the time had my son when we were seventeen.” Ava froze in surprise. “Don’t be so shocked, Miss Yorke, I know for a fact that your mother and Thorin’s sister became pregnant at that age too.”

“That’s true. Was there a reason for that? Was seventeen just the age people were having babies?” Thranduil laughed but there was no humour in it.

“I don’t know. Perhaps.”

The food arrived shortly after that and the conversation veered towards study and what Thranduil did before becoming a professor. The food was amazing though Ava really didn’t know what it was. It just tasted really good.

Thranduil drove her back two hours later, both pleasantly full from dinner. Neither talked but then again, neither knew what to say. But they did when Thranduil pulled up outside the apartment building.

“Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed myself.” Ava said, finally looking at Thranduil.

“I’m glad. I enjoyed myself too despite that oaf coming over earlier on.”

“That oaf is a part of my family.” Thranduil tried to look bashful but failed. Ava just smiled at that. “Can we do this again?”

“I believe we can, Miss Yorke.”

“Just call me Ava, please.” Thranduil smiled and leaned over to her. Knowing what to expect, Ava took off her seatbelt and tilted her head to the right. The kiss was languid with a small, but pleasing, amount of tongue. Teasing.

“Goodnight, Ava.” Thranduil purred, his eyes half closed but intent on hers. Ava said goodnight and slipped out of the car quickly lest she be tempted for more. It wasn’t until she had gotten to the doors did Thranduil finally drive off.

When she got into the elevator, Ava checked her phone.

**From: Kili ^.^**

**Will they hurry up and eat already?!!!?!**

**~**

**From: Kili ^.^**

**They’ve gone outside. Fili and I r in pursuit.**

**~**

**From: Fii**

**Uncle and Bilbo are outside by Bilbo’s car. They’re holding hands and being all gushy. Ugh. Oh god. Oh god Bilbo just kissed uncle. No, it’s ok. He’s getting into his car. Uncle is standing there with a goofy grin on his face. Kii took a picture. You have to thank us for our updates with cookies.**

**~**

**From: Thranduil**

**How’s hiding under the table?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you guys think about the date?  
> I think I might do another time jump to get this thing moving.  
> Hmmm.  
> Not sure about that, what do you guys think?
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	11. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later and Ava has a party to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry that I didn't upload this yesterday.  
> 1: I was writing the new WooS chapter  
> 2: This wasn't even finished.  
> So time jump two months but we still get to see this relationship flourish.   
> That was a dumb word :/  
> Well here ya go.
> 
> Enjoy :)

2 Months Later

Ava and Thranduil had gone on two more dinner dates at that particular restaurant without any more hiccups and they had settled into a comfortable arrangement. They would txt after school if Ava didn’t have work or assignments. And if she did, they would only txt for half an hour. Thranduil was very serious about her study. He also started coming to Ava’s work more, not enough for anyone to notice but enough for Ava to look forward to work. Her family hadn’t noticed much of a change since Fili was busy with school, work and soccer. Kili was besotted with Tauriel who was equally enamoured with him. Thorin was busy with work and managing his relationship with Bilbo. Surprisingly Thorin hadn’t fucked up too badly again. Once he said that Bilbo’s grey sweater was ugly which resulted in Thorin buying five bouquets of flowers which were then delivered each day to school. Bilbo only forgave him because the flowers irritated some of Bilbo’s students’ hay fever. 

There was a slight problem with Ava’s relationship that annoyed her. It was a juvenile annoyance but an annoyance nonetheless. Thranduil had only kissed her after their dates and it was only a simple, sweet thing. He hadn’t invited her to his office and sat her on his desk again. He hadn’t even made any indication that he wanted to do such things. To Ava, it felt more like a secret friendship with open flirting rather than a relationship.

She was going to have to fix that. Just not yet.

Ava, Fili and Kili were going to a party that night but it was what was happening during the day that got their attention. Thorin had invited Bilbo over for dinner while the kids were out.

The idiot didn’t realize that the kids were leaving an hour or so after Bilbo was invited. This meant that the three of them had to decide how to behave that evening.

Fili wanted to play it cool and try to push Thorin’s buttons because Fili assumed that Thorin wouldn’t lose his cool in front of professor Baggins. Kili wanted to be obvious and just gun it. Ava was sure that he was completing a power-point to show the professor. Ava, knowing how angry Thorin would probably get (colossally), wanted to drop in suggesting questions that would then make Thorin answer them.

They didn’t end up deciding. So when Bilbo arrived, Thorin was on his toes. He led Bilbo to the dining table where dinner had been set (and made) by Ava and Kili.

“Are the kids joining us?” Bilbo asked, genuinely questioning with no hint of annoyance.

“No.” Thorin growled while he was drowned out by a chorus of ‘yes’ from said kids. Bilbo was pleased and patted Thorin’s clenched fist. Everyone saw it.

“So, professor.” Kili began, shovelling potatoes onto his plate while everyone else dug in. “What made you like uncle so much?” The youngest was greeted with two disbelieving looks from Fili and Ava, a burning glare from his uncle and a small laugh from Bilbo.

“Please, call me Bilbo when we’re not at school. And to answer your question…” The curly haired man looked to Thorin with a cheeky grin. The latter eyed him cautiously, not knowing what the answer was. “His stubbornness, I do love a good challenge.”

“Is that all I am to you?” Thankfully Thorin was joking along too.

“That’s all I could say that would be appropriate in front of the kids.”

“Ava! Kili! These vegetables are delicious.” Fili blurted, halting that conversation. Ava noticed how her uncle and professor exchanged little grins with a hint of evil in their eyes. _Very clever,_ she thought.

The rest of Kili’s questions during dinner were treated much the same. If Kili asked a personal or dumb question, then Bilbo would answer with something suggestive that would make the kids uncomfortable. After the fourth time, Fili and Ava began asking questions. Bilbo didn’t answer as suggestively because their questions were ‘safe’.

Ava left the table early to go get ready for the party. She had her hair, makeup and outfit to sort out while the boys were going in what they were wearing. Ava was busy fixing her fringe into a suitable twist when her phone buzzed.

**From: Sigrid**

**Hey. What are you wearing tonight? I can’t decide!!!**

Ava smiled slightly, understanding the other woman’s trouble. She txted back:

**To: Sigrid**

**My black shorts, tights and green shirt with the buttons and lacey chest part.**

**~**

**From: Sigrid**

**Oh good choice. I’m thinking jeans and that red singlet**

**~**

**To: Sigrid**

**Oh good choice ;D**

Sigrid left it at that which allowed for Ava to get changed in said clothes. She left the top two buttons of her shirt undone and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. Still not satisfied with her hair, she scooped it up and tied it back into a high ponytail and fluffed it a little.

Make up was easy. Eye shadow, liner, mascara then a bit of red lippy. She was just doing the finishing touches when Kili came in.

“Looking good, cousin.”

“Same to you,” she answered. Kili was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a long v-neck. His light blue jeans looked a little worn but still passable. He had also tied his hair back into a ponytail.

“Ready?” He asked, chucking Ava her bag.

“Ready when you are.” She followed Kili down the hall and found the living area empty. “Where is everyone?”

“Fili went to get the car since he couldn’t stand being by himself around uncle and Bilbo. Those two went out for a walk soon after.”

“How much do you wanna bet that Thorin took him out and is waiting for us to leave?” Kili smirked.

“Ah I suddenly don’t feel like going to this party anymore. Do you?”  Ava was about to answer sarcastically but her phone buzzed.

**From: King Brooding**

**You two better get your butts out of the apartment before I kick them out.**

Ava showed Kili the txt and they both agreed it was time to leave.

 

The party was at Boromir’s place. Practically everyone was there. Aragorn and Arwen showed up with Elladan and Elrohir (Arwen’s brothers). Legolas had turned up with Haldir, Meludir and Lindir. Ava was still weirded out by their names. Éomer had turned up with his sister Eowyn who spent most of her evening with Faramir. Tauriel was with Kili while Fili busied himself with Nori. Bofur tried his best to drag the latter away but Fili, and Gimli, had made something of a game of it. Ori would have been there if he were a few months older and finally eighteen.

Ava hung out with Sigrid and the two drifted from group to group. For a while they spent time with Boromir, Gimli and Éomer dancing to one of Aragorn’s songs. Then a whole group of people got round to play charades which just turned into a shouting match. There was dancing, drinking and possibly a fight. Ava had hear rumours about it all night.

Every now and again she would check on Fili and Kili just to make sure they were ok. They planned on staying over at Boromir and Faramir’s. Luckily it was a big enough house. Pretty much everyone mentioned before, were staying. Thankfully there were mattresses and couches all for them.

It was around one a.m. when Ava made her way into the lounge. People were dancing and she spotted Nori playing a bit of poker with some unlucky people. Bofur caught her eye and gave her a little shake of his head, he was also unimpressed with Nori’s conduct. Then she saw Kili hooking up with Tauriel on the chair in the corner while Faramir and Eowyn had the couch.

So she moved into the kitchen were a whole lot of guys, Boromir and Elladan included, were playing beer pong. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were watching in amusement as Arwen continued to kick the guys’ arses. The music and alcohol were getting a bit much for Ava so she headed up stairs which had been labelled as the ‘resting and relations’ area. The first door she tried was locked. The second was a bedroom which was occupied. Thankfully the couple didn’t notice. She thought it was a couple, perhaps there was another person.

Thankfully the third door was unlocked and the room empty. It was one of the four bathrooms in the house. Grabbing a towel, she climbed into the bath and just laid there with the towel under her head. It was peaceful until the quiet was too much. It sort of rang in her ears. To remedy this, she pulled out her phone and rang someone she really shouldn't have, drunk and at one a.m.

“Hello?” The voice answered on the other end of the line. They sounded a little irritated.

“Thranduil?”

“Ava? What are you doing? It’s one in the morning.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry I didn’t realize. Did I wake you? Go back to sleep.”

“Its fine, Ava.” He said, interrupting her from rambling. “Where are you?”

“I’m at Boromir’s party.”

“With Legolas?”

“Yeah but he’s downstairs right now with Aragorn and Gimli.”

“I see.”

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Thranduil paused.

“I guess.”

“Why have you gotten all distant?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” she sighed, knowing that this would turn into a rant. “When this first started out, you were really forward. You even kissed me on the cheek one night for no reason and made out with me in your office just as this became a thing. But for like the last two month you’ve backed right off and only kiss me after a date and that’s briefly.”

“Ava,” there was a warning to his tone. “You’re drunk.”

“Yeah well I wouldn’t have the guts to tell you this if I weren’t. We’re dating, _you_ said that and _you_ made it very clear. And it’s been two months and you’ve showed no sign that you’re interested in that except at the very beginning. And that only leads me to believe that maybe you’re not actually that interested and you’re just playing around and this is all a game to you. That I’m just some silly student who can’t keep up and it pisses me off.”

“You think I don’t want you?” Ava was too drunk and too annoyed to hear the sharp anger in his tone.

“I’m starting to think that way.” 

“That’s it.” He snarled, the sound of keys jangling on the other end. “I’m coming to get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing everyone into the party.   
> SO MANY NAMES!!!  
> But still fun.   
> And there will be smut next chapter but no frickle frackle.  
> I am not letting a grown-ass man have sex with a drunk, younger woman.  
> Y'all should know why.   
> Anyways, let me know what you thought :) Your thoughts fuel my happiness!  
> I actually wake up in the morning after an upload, read your comments and smile like an idiot.   
> It really is the best way I start my days.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	12. Party Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil stays true to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys. Wow.  
> I don't know what I've done to deserve you.  
> But wow, thank you.  
> You've waited patiently and now you get some smut!  
> *Smut warning by the way, this is it*  
> Enjoy :)

The other end of the line went dead and Ava sat in the tub for a moment, not really sure about what just happened. From the bathroom she could hear the music still playing and people cheering. But her mind was elsewhere.

What was Thranduil going to do? What he going to pull up outside and tell her to come out? Was he just going to march right in, to hell with who saw? That seemed the less likely so Ava got up and left the bathroom. She went downstairs and got herself another drink, mingled a bit and checked on her cousins. Then her phone started buzzing but with a call this time. As quick as she could, she ran back up to the abandoned bathroom and locked the door.

“Hello?” She asked, finally somewhere quiet.

“Took you long enough,” Thranduil replied on the other end of the line. “Where are you?”

“In the upstairs bathroom. Why?”

“Can you lean out of the window, please?” So Ava scrambled over to the window, opened it and leaned out. The bathroom window was on the side of the house so she was able to see both the back yard and the street. “Ah, I see you. Wait one moment.”

“What?” But Thranduil had hung up again. So Ava kept an eye on the road. It was dark out so it took her a while to notice the familiar figure climbing over the fence. She watched as Thranduil stood on the ground, beneath the window with a smile.

“Is this where we start quoting Shakespeare?” Ava asked, trying not to be too loud. She could just make out his reply of ‘not quite’. Then he started to climb the side of the house via the vine fence thing. “Who the hell are you, Spiderman?”

Thranduil had climbed up to the window and smiled at Ava, face to face.

“Does that make you my Mary-Jane?”

“Depends,” Ava began as she took several steps back. Thranduil slipping in through the window, legs first. “Can you hang upside down? And since when did you know about Spiderman?”

“I haven’t been living under a rock, you know?” Thranduil stepped closer, towering over Ava in the quiet bathroom. “Is that door locked?”

“Aha,” she said weakly, suddenly nervous. “Why are you here?”

“To show you how wrong you are about my ‘disinterest’.” At Ava’s surprised look, he scoffed. “I’m not going to have sex with you Ava. Not while you’re intoxicated.” Ava let go of the breath she didn’t realize that she had been holding and relaxed.

“Then what are you here for?” Thranduil’s right arm slid around her waist while his left hand cupped her jaw. He tilted his head to the right and smiled wolfishly.

“For this.” He kissed her gently, just a pull on her top lip. Thranduil did his best to ignore the taste of alcohol and focused on what little of her he could still taste. Ava, on her part, was ready to be annoyed at the gentle touch, but her annoyance was halted.

His arm around her waist pressed her against him, Ava had trouble standing on her tip-toes. The sudden impact made her gasp which then allowed Thranduil to push further. He leaned his head further to the right and slotted his mouth against hers. And before Ava could get her wits about her, his tongue slid into her mouth. No teasing or flicks, just complete tongue on tongue sliding. When he pulled back, Ava thought she could get a moment for air. But he kept kissing her hard and wantonly.

He was vigorous in his ministrations that Ava hadn’t noticed how close the wall was until she was pressed up against it. Thranduil broke the kiss, only to lift her up so Ava’s thighs were around his waist.

“Is this what you were meaning?” He asked in a voice lower than normal with such an edge that it made Ava whimper. She bit her lip as she nodded, winding her arms around his neck. Pulling him to her, Ava went in for another kiss but Thranduil had other ideas.

Instead of her mouth, Thranduil started mouthing at her jaw. He nipped along the bone until he came to the part just under her ear. He then kissed an agonizingly slow trail down her neck. Soft little pecks that almost felt like they weren’t there. But each one sent a shiver along Ava’s back.

“Oh fuck-” she moaned as he sucked and bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He licked over the mark before kissing lower. Thranduil had to hoist Ava up higher for him to kiss her chest.

“Damn these buttons,” he growled, pushing two buttons out of their slots. Admittedly, Ava did choose aware that she hadn’t worn a singlet under her shirt. She just didn’t think that, at any point in the evening, Thranduil would be kissing the skin just above the seam of her bra.

“That’s not fair,” complained Ava in a breathy voice. Thranduil looked up at her, hunger clear in his eyes and blown pupils. Before answering, he licked a line up the middle of her chest, along her collar bone and up the other side of her neck he hadn’t kissed.

“What is?” He purred into his ear. He let Ava slide back down and he pressed his ‘interest’ against her. She felt ‘interested’ too and rolled her hips against his.

“It’s not fair that you get all of the fun.” Ava pressed her face into his neck as she concentrated on rocking against Thranduil. Thranduil clutched at her as much as she did him. It was then her turn to mouth at Thranduil’s neck as he panted against her neck.

“Oh god,” he groaned, pressing hard against the wall. He had missed this, the feeling of urgency from pleasuring another. Feeling someone in his arms that he wanted, desired, cared about. Even with the short amount of time with Ava, he had missed kissing her. The memory of ravishing her on his desk had haunted him since it happened. This was even more memorable.

“Don’t stop.” Ava begged, too far gone to demand. Thranduil had every intention of complying.

As they pressed and rocked against each other, Thranduil started kissing her again. His tongue slid along hers when it wasn’t running along her lip or when Ava wasn’t nibbling at his. She was maddening.

Maddening to the point that Ava had started a mantra of his name, coming dangerously close to the edge. He wasn’t far off either. Yearning for climax, Thranduil slid his from her back down to her backside to grab and push her even hard against him.

It took three more thrusts and Ava stilled, her hands clutching at Thranduil’s shoulders as she gasped. Thranduil rutted through it, watching Ava’s face contort in pleasure. That’s what set him off and he rocked against her all the way through.

For a moment they were frozen as they came down from their highs. Thranduil let Ava slip her legs off of his hips but the strength in her legs was too feeble to hold her up. She collapsed on the ground, thankfully having the wall behind her. Thranduil followed after but once he got to his knees, he went to lie on the ground with his long extremities sprawled out.

With a small nod of his head, he signalled for Ava to lie next to him. With some of her mind finally back, she grabbed another towel and pillowed it under Thranduil’s head. She laid down next to her professor, an arm spread over his chest while her head rested on his shoulder.

“That was fun,” Thranduil stated. Ava huffed, intertwining her fingers with his over his chest.

“You should probably get out of here soon, before people come looking.”

“Trying to get rid of me so soon?” She could feel his small laugh. “And why is that statement not plural?”

“What do you mean?” Ava lifted her head to look at him. There was a peaceful haze to his eyes.

“I believe I said at the end of my call,” he began, threading his free had through her hair. “That I was coming to get you. I intend to take you back to my apartment, sleep alongside you and make you breakfast then have my way with you several times.”

“Really?” There must have been something in her tone because Thranduil suddenly looked worried.

“Unless you haven’t- I mean, if this is your first…”

“What? No. It’s not. I’ve done _it_ before.” That calmed Thranduil at the same time as annoying him slightly. Ava hit his chest lightly with a smirk. “Hey, you’ve got a son, you’re no nun either.”

“That’s true.” With a groan, he sat up and pulled Ava with him. Rubbing his nose through her hair, almost cat like, he hummed. “We’d best be off before someone drunkenly stumble upon our dalliance.”

“Fine, but does that mean we have to go out of the window?”

Thranduil hauled Ava up and pulled her to him with a childish grin.

“Would you rather we went out of the front door?” Knowing the obvious answer, Ava pulled away and slipped out of the window. She was a bit clumsy getting out and slow getting down. Thranduil just peered out of the window, watching and cheering Ava on. Once on the ground, she stepped out of the way of Thranduil making his way down the side of the house much faster.

“You make it seem so easy. Have you climbed into windows before?” Ava questioned as they made their way to the professor’s car. From the windows, Ava could see people dancing, maybe Boromir doing a yardie, and the music was still going.

The car ride was peaceful and quiet. The alcohol affected her head which resulted in Ava falling asleep in the passenger seat. Thranduil was careful in getting her out of the car once he had parked the car at his apartment building.

He was grateful that his son wouldn’t be home till the day after tomorrow. Legolas had said that after the party, he and a few of his friends were going on a short road trip.

Cradled in Thranduil’s arms, Ava looked like a small puppy, snuffling every now and again. She wasn’t heavy so Thranduil managed to hold her in the elevator and to his front door. There was some readjusting done so he could get the keys in but the rest was easy enough.

He took her to his room and laid her on his bed. Looking at the clothes she wore, he nudged her awake after a few tries.

“Ava, my dear wake up.”

“What?” She mumbled, still half asleep.

“You need to change in order to be comfortable.” The sigh Ava replied with made Thranduil chuckle. “Come on darling.”

“Mm, you do it!” She whined, rolling her head away from him. Thranduil sighed, knowing a pointless battle when he saw one. With deft hands and no wandering eyes, he swapped her shirt and bra for one of his own which, coincidentally, reached her thighs. He pulled off her shorts and tights and to be washed over night.

He himself changed out of his suit pants and button down into pj pants. It took a bit of internal debate for him to decide to wear a shirt. He was pushing the boundaries enough as it was.

Thranduil settled down behind her and found that having Ava at his front. He felt happy and amazed at how well she fitted against him and he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's your smut my friends.  
> Since you've all been so fabulous (and because the story line is heading this way) you get some cute morning after-ness and frickle frackle.  
> Finally :P
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	13. Some Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Bilbo/Thorin and a bit more of Ava/Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh   
> Sorry for not updating yesterday.  
> Life did that thing where it happened and then some.   
> So I hope this will make up for that!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I thought they’d never leave,” Thorin grumbled with a sigh. Bilbo chuckled next to him, standing up from crouching behind the bush.

“Not that I don’t love spying, had a crush on Bond when I was nine, but was that really necessary?” Thorin stood as well and took Bilbo’s hand. He then led the short professor back inside the building and into the elevator.

“They would have kept hounding us with questions.”

“I think I handled them well. Ava and Fili were fine though I think Kili needs a talking to.”

“He needs a clip around the ears.” Bilbo shook his head with an amused grin. Thorin pressed he button for the correct floor then turned back to Bilbo. “I’m sorry about them.”

“Oh please,” huffed the professor, waving his hand dismissively. “I have younger cousins, nieces and nephews. Those three are a piece of cake.” Bilbo perked up. “That’s what we need, cake!”

“I think we might have some ice-cream cake in the freezer.” Thorin gazed adoringly at the curly haired man, still getting butterflies in his gut that he would never admit to. Ever. “Come on,” and with that, he took Bilbo’s hand again and walked him from the elevator back to his apartment.

He was so used to having the apartment to himself that he was hesitant at first to let Ava and Fili live with him. But he was the closest family member to the university and Dis had made it very clear that Thorin needed people around him or he would continue to be hostile. And he had to admit that having the kids around made things better. Thorin even looked forward to coming home despite how annoying the kids could be. But him, Dwalin and Gloin were no better at their age.

And if it weren’t for the three of them living with Thorin, he wouldn’t have met Bilbo. It really was a giant leap for him to do this. The whole dating thing. Thorin’s life had consisted mainly of work with the odd occurrences of family. He had become closed off after the death of his brother and had started working hard for his family long after they were able to stand on their own. But Dis never told him to stop so he didn’t. A couple times Ava, Fili and Kili had teased him about not dating but nothing too hurtful. But they were right, he needed someone and it was doing him some good. And that good was Bilbo. The fussy little, hot headed know-it-all professor who had swept him off of his feet. Ok, Thorin was the one sweeping Bilbo off of his feet but still.

“Ah,” Thorin exclaimed, digging through the freezer. “Here it is. It’s already sort of eaten, sorry.”

“Well it would only be fair to finish it then,” Bilbo replied happy, taking a seat at the table. Thorin sat down opposite him with the cake and two spoons. “Are you going to feed me?”

“Do you want me to feed you?” Thorin asked, arching an eyebrow but still grinning. Instead of replying; Bilbo opened his mouth. With a huff Thorin scooped up a bit of the bubblegumish flavoured ice-cream and fed Bilbo. The smaller man hummed happily, giving the spoon a little lick. Thorin had to clench his jaw at the obvious tease. It didn’t help that Bilbo’s grin was far too suggestive to ignore.

Bilbo then scooped up some ice-cream himself and held the spoon a little ways from Thorin’s lips.

“Want some?” Thorin leaned over to eat the ice-cream but Bilbo had pulled the spoon back. “Those are the most terrible manners I have ever seen, Durin.”

Not wanting to be outdone, Thorin leaned across the table, balancing on his elbows. His face only a few inches from Bilbo’s and his stare was so intense and sultry that Bilbo almost dropped the spoon. Almost because Thorin’s fingers wrapped over his to steady it.

“Please?” And without Bilbo’s help, he leaned just a little further forwards and ate the scoop of ice-cream cake. He got the full view of Bilbo’s blush when he leaned back.

“You arse.” Bilbo huffed, scooping more cake for himself. Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

The Morning After

Ava woke warm. She snuggled under the blanket that was a little lighter than her own, and into the pillow that was far softer than hers. It dawned on Ava that she wasn’t actually in her bed.

Through the slight headache she had, she tried to figure out what happened without having to open her eyes.

There was the party, she played games and danced with her friends, she was in the bathroom, Thranduil was Spiderman or something, she was up against the wall while kissing her professor, he took her home…

She opened her eyes slowly to be faced with a wall covered in long, forest green curtains. On the ornate bedside table was a glass of water and two tablets. A note saying _take these_ rested against the glass. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings.

The bed was a king double with a dark red duvet over it that was soft as silk. On the wall opposite the bed were two sliding doors to what must’ve been the wardrobe. Either side had a painting of beautiful landscapes hung on the wall. Other than that, there wasn’t much else.

After taking the two tablets that were obviously aspirin, Ava dragged herself out of bed. She took a left down the hall to the open living area. On her left was the lounge with two pale coloured, leather couches and a chair to match. An ornate coffee table with some sort of floral design sat in the middle of the cluster. Over in the far corner sat a TV and a gaming consul. To her right was the kitchen with a row of counters separating the two areas.

Thranduil stood with his back to Ava, cooking something on the stove over the far side. It was strange seeing him out of a suit or at least a button down. He was wearing dark blue pyjama pants and a white t-shirt with a V-neck. His short hair was a bit tousled and curled slightly at the nape of his neck.

“G’morning,” Ava greeted, slowly making her way over. Thranduil turned and greeted her with a wide smile. He picked up a cup of something hot and made his way over to her. He placed the cup on the bench in front of one of the stools. With his other arm, he wrapped it around Ava’s shoulders and kissed her gently on her right temple.

“Good morning,” he murmured into her hair then pulled back to smile down at her. “How do you feel?”

“I’ve got a bit of a headache and feel a little feeble. But I’ll be fine. Thank you for the painkillers.”

“Of course, it’d be rude of me not to. Come sit down, I’ve almost got breakfast finished.”

“You cooked me breakfast?” Thranduil smiled and nudged Ava to the stools while he went back to the stove. She watched him cooking while sipping the coffee he made her.

Breakfast was a couple of pancakes with an assortment of berries and whipped cream. Thranduil sat next to Ava and ate leisurely while Ava moved slowly, still feeling the aftereffects of alcohol consumption. But she did enjoy the food.

Afterwards, Thranduil told Ava to go have a shower and her clothes would be in there waiting for her. Which they were, all nice and clean. The warm water helped calm her headache and washed off the grogginess she felt. There was even a tooth brush for her to use.

She forewent the tights and felt a whole lot better. Her phone was with her clothes so she checked it for messages.

**From: King Brooding**

**Thank you for finally leaving. Take care of your cousins and yourself. See you tomorrow.**

~

**From: Boromir**

**Thanks for coming!!! Gotta come to the next one, k?**

~

**From: Fii**

**Where are you? Kili and I are staying here a bit longer. Are you alright?**

~

**To: Fii**

**I’m alright. Went to a friends for the night. See you at Uncle’s.**

She left the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen that was now clean.

“I could have helped with the dishes,” she commented as Thranduil turned from the dishwasher.

“It’s alright, I didn’t mind. Is everything ok?”

“Hm? Yeah everything’s fine.” Thranduil walked over to her to hold her round the waist. “What time is Legolas getting back?”

“Tomorrow, he’s going on a short road trip with some of his friends.”

“So I can stay? Well, that’s if you don’t mind.”

“I fully intend to have you to myself today. So yes, you can stay.” Ava couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She was incredibly happy and couldn’t help but stand on her tiptoes to kiss Thranduil.

“Do we have to go out somewhere or can we stay here?” Nuzzling at Ava’s neck, Thranduil hummed before answering in a sultry whisper.

“I believe that what I have in mind is not suitable for leaving this apartment.” And before Ava could question his meaning, he kissed her. It was nothing rushed but his hold on her tightened. Not to say that Ava wasn’t holding on tightly.

It didn’t take long for things to become heated and soon Ava found herself desperate for breath as Thranduil kept kissing her.

“Mnh, wait.” She gasped when Thranduil decided to nip at her neck.

“What?” He asked, suddenly very still. She pulled back enough to rest her forehead against his. The desire was plain on his face and Ava felt her mouth go very dry.

“Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?” Thranduil’s smile was intensely wolfish.

“Perhaps so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No frickle frackle yet apparently.   
> You had smut last chapter so...   
> And if you think I went too far with the bathroom stuff-  
> People so often don't talk about stuff like that and I'm making this as real as possible because I know the gross feeling of waking up with a hangover and the groggy feeling you get on your skin.   
> So there.   
> Also, for those who aren't fans of Bilbo/Thorin, sorry but I enjoy them so they're going to remain an active part of this story. I hope you guys don't mind :)
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	14. Bedroom Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frickle Frackle. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You waited, you asked, you got excited.  
> Here you go.
> 
> ~* Warning *~  
> This chapter is just frickle frackle. Nothing else. That's it. You can skip this chapter if it's not your thing and not miss anything important to the story line.   
> And by frickle frackle I mean sex.  
> This is your warning.
> 
> Enjoy :)

At first they stumbled, knocking their knees as they manoeuvred their way out of the kitchen. It was only when Ava bumped her hip against the counter and pulled back in pain did they finally concede to walking normally to the bedroom. Thranduil didn’t let go of her waist.

They stood at the end of the bed, Ava running her hands over his shoulder blades as she pulled herself to Thranduil; kissing him with abandon. But soon Thranduil became tired of leaning down to just be able to kiss Ava.

To remedy that, he scooped her up from under her knees and lifted her down onto the bed.

“There, that’s better.” He said with a hungry grin, rolling so he was above Ava. Thranduil was lying so he had Ava’s knees either side of his hips and his elbows either side of Ava’s chest.

There was barely a breath between his comment and to when they started kissing again. Ava moaned at the feeling of his tongue against hers and the press of his body. Her hands wandered along the length of her professor’s back and through his hair.

Thranduil’s hands alternated between running up and down her sides, cupping her jaw or grabbing her thighs to pull her waist closer to his. They rocked against each other while they busied themselves with kissing. Completely lost in the moment, Ava hadn’t realized how much she had been gasping and or moaning. Thranduil on his part was busy with a mark he was making on her neck.

“Thranduil.” She moaned breathily. He hummed instead of actually talking. Ava squirmed underneath him, making Thranduil groan against her neck. “I think we’re wearing too many clothes.”

That stilled him. Thranduil pulled his face away from her neck to gaze longingly at her. Then he smiled; all teeth and plenty of bite.

Without a word he pulled away from her to sit back against his haunches. He pulled his t-shirt up from the hem while Ava laid back; eyes watching every inch of skin as it appeared. Thranduil had just gotten it over his head when Ava sat up to wrap a hand around the back of his neck. Thranduil, thinking it was just for a kiss, happily followed Ava back down.

With her other arm and a leg, Ava flipped so Thranduil was the one lying on his back. He gasped with an excited smile on his face. Ava smiled back for a moment before leaning down to kiss at his neck.

For the next while, Ava took her time tasting and feeling Thranduil’s torso. Her hands brushed over his taught skin while her lips, teeth and tongue traced meandering patterns. She could feel his muscles jump at the touch of her mouth or the lick of her tongue. It wasn’t long before she had Thranduil squirming beneath her.

“Ava, please,” he asked, hands going down to brush through her hair. Ava had nestled herself between his legs and her mouth was just above the waistline of his pants. She stared up at him before licking a line right across his waist, underneath the waistline. “Oh god.” He moaned, having watched her and felt her licking across his skin.

Not wanting to be outdone, Thranduil steeled his thoughts long enough to sit up. Ava did too and was quick to straddle his waist.

“I believe, my darling, that you are the one with too many clothes.” He purred, nipping at Ava’s ear while grasping her hips.

“Then you might have to remedy that.” With a huff and a quick kiss, Thranduil set about undoing her buttons.

“These infernal buttons,” mumbled Thranduil, fumbling to get them undone. Ava giggled above him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Thranduil couldn’t help but laugh too. The shirt slipped off and Thranduil pressed happy kisses to the skin of her chest, then right down the middle to kiss at whatever part of her stomach he could reach.

Ava could feel him fumbling with the bra strap and scoffed at him, undoing it herself.

“Can’t do buttons, can’t do bra straps. What can you do?”

“Hush you,” he growled, nipping at her collar bone. Ava would have made another comment if she wasn’t suddenly distracted with the press of his bare chest against hers. For what felt lie hours, Ava rocked herself in Thranduil’s lap as both of them focused on breathing.

Without any warning, Thranduil turned and laid Ava back on the bed. He kissed her gently, running his tongue along the seam of her lips. She tried biting his tongue but he pulled back and bopped her on the nose with his finger.

She glared at him. But the glare didn’t last long due to Thranduil’s fingers skimming down her stomach to then undo the buttons of her shorts. His hand went further down and he had Ava moaning and squirming from his ministrations.

“Damn these shorts,” Thranduil growled, shuffling down to the other end of the bed. Ava watched as he slipped her shorts and underwear down her legs and threw them to the ground. She would have felt shy if not for the admiring stare he looked her over with.

Leaning down, he started kissing a trail from her knee and down her thigh. He then kissed a line from one side of her hips to the other, nipping here or there before continuing back up her other thigh and down again.

“You tease,” she hissed, her hands clutching at the pillow. What she wasn’t prepared for was him licking where his hand had been. “Oh fuck!” Ava tried hard to control her thoughts but what with the feeling of Thranduil’s tongue _there_ and the fact that she had looked down to find her professor’s face between her legs didn’t make for peaceful thoughts.

While he used his mouth and tongue to tease, Thranduil used his fingers to work Ava open. He thoroughly enjoyed the sounds Ava was making and the way she gasped his name.

She was dangerously close to the edge so Ava was grateful when Thranduil removed his fingers and sat back.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, clambering up the bed to open the draw. Ava laid there waiting; listening to the sound of a packet being ripped followed by Thranduil hissing quietly. She heard a cap open and close too but her thoughts were too far gone to make the connection.

Soon enough Thranduil was back hovering over her, pressing kisses to her cheek. He then lifted his head so that his forehead was hovering just above Ava’s so he could look down at what he was doing.

At the first touch Ava lifted her head and smacked into Thranduil’s

“Ow, fuck!” She hissed.

“Ah! That was uncalled for,” he said with an edge of amusement. He smiled meekly at her and Ava started laughing. “You hurt me then laugh about it? You are very cruel, Ava.”

“Here, let me kiss it better then,” offered Ava kindly. She cupped Thranduil’s cheeks and tilted his head down. She kissed his forehead once, twice and a third time just to make sure. Ava let him kiss her on the lips too.

She gasped as Thranduil started pushing in, all hot and hard, so she worked on settling her erratic heart beat by breathing.

“My god, Ava. You feel so good,” Thranduil groaned, rocking into her and inching further in. Once fully in, he held still and breathed as heavily as Ava. It took a moment before Thranduil started moving properly.

Ava clutched at his shoulders as she gave over to the pleasure of it all. Thranduil too, pressing his forehead to hers and clutching at the pillows.

They moved against each other, both gasping and moaning words they wouldn’t remember. Ava’s thighs tightened around his hips her release neared.  

“Please don’t stop,” begged Ava, pressing her mouth to the crook of Thranduil’s neck. Thranduil picked up the pace, thrusting into her carefully in order to please her. But he was close too and decided to completely lose himself.

When Ava did finally come, she kept rocking against Thranduil through it. She whispered endearments and nonsense into his ear as Thranduil stilled and came.

Once down from his high, Thranduil pulled out of Ava with a groan and flopped down next to her. They laid next to each other as the sweat on their skin cooled and their pulses returned to normal. The first fringes tiredness brushed at Ava’s head. Then Thranduil sat up and Ava couldn’t be bothered to see what he was doing.

She did see him pull the thin blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed up over her. He then joined Ava under it.

“Well,” Thranduil said, still breathless. Ava huffed in agreement and intertwined her fingers with his.

“There really was no point in me having a shower and getting changed.”

“True, but you felt refreshed right?” Ava thought on that for a moment.

“I guess you’re right. Do I have to get changed any time soon?” Before he answered, Thranduil rolled onto his side and rested his head on his hand. His free, right traced soft lines along Ava’s cheek.

“I see no need, especially when I plan to have you again.”

“Who said I’m going to let you?” Ava’s smirk was met with a similar one from Thranduil.

“What if I ask nicely?” Ava hummed in mock thought. Thranduil answered that with a kind hearted glare.

“I may need some persuasion on top of that.” Thranduil’s glare turned to a wolfish smirk as he leaned his face closer to hers.

“You may find, my darling.” Started Thranduil as he kissed and nipped at her lip. “That I can be very persuasive.”

Later that day, when Ava finally got home, no one noticed the marks on her neck. If they did then they didn’t comment. Both Thorin and Kili had a few of their own while Fili was too busy on the phone sorting out a problem Haldir had.

She spent the rest of her weekend working on her report and a good chunk of it in a very good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma go and hide in shame now.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	15. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class on Monday and what begins as a good day doesn't necessarily end as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am sorry for taking so long.  
> The evil writer's block got to me.  
> UGH.  
> But I stabbed it and shoved it out of my way and now you have a new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

School on Monday meant lit then business management. Ava was looking forward to both classes.

The marks on her neck from her… bedroom relations that weekend were well covered with her makeup. Kili and uncle Thorin’s weren’t. But where Kili was walking around with them on full display, Thorin had worn a tie for the first time in years to hide his.

Ava was getting breakfast with her cousins and Ori before class. They were regaling Ori with the events of Saturday which Ori listened to with a smile. When Fili and Kili had gone to get more food, Ava asked-

“If it bothers you that we’re talking about parties and stuff, you can tell me and I’ll stop them.” Ori shrugged.

“Nah, its fine. And it’s not really what I’d be interested in.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. And Ava, there something I need to talk to you about.”

“What?”

Ori opened his mouth to say something but closed it as Fili and Kili came back. Both of them had piled plates of eggs, hash-browns, bacon and toast. Fili had some fried tomatoes with his.

“With the way you two eat, someone would think your mother never fed you.” Ava stated mockingly as the two dug into their meal. Kili almost started talking but stopped at Ava’s glare. He knew how much she hated people talking with their mouths open.  

Ori kept his head down and words few for the rest of breakfast. But despite the sudden end to them, Ava didn’t forget Ori’s words. She thought them over during lit and almost missed the first quarter of the class.

Professor Baggins stood at the front of the lecture hall with a buzzing energy. He was very much into what he was saying and managed to keep most people interested. Lindir, who Ava had met that weekend, was fast asleep nearer the back.

Ava watched and wrote down as professor Baggins almost skipped across the front. It was nice to see him happier than usual. No doubt because of their uncle. With that being said, Thorin was a while sight better than he used to be. She’d caught him that morning humming to himself while he made breakfast for everyone. Thorin never made breakfast for everyone.

At the end of class, Fili rushed down to talk to professor Baggins while Ava hung back with Ori.

“So what was that about this morning?” She asked, packing up her things. Ori did too and kept his head down. Then the seventeen year old mumbled something. “Keep your head up kid, no one will hear you but the floor.” That had been said to them by both Thorin and Dwalin. It was a sort of motivational saying in their family. But it did suit the moment.

“It’s nothing.”

“Obviously it is or you wouldn’t be holding your hands like that.”

When nervous, Ori would often hold his hands close to his chest while knotted and unknotted his fingers. It had happened since they were young and Ori hadn’t outgrown the habit.

“D-do you have work tonight?”

“Yeah, till nine.”

“Ok, can I talk to you after your shift?” Ava nodded.

“Fine, but don’t let this, whatever it is, worry you too much. I won’t tell anyone.” That seemed to please Ori who nodded and quickly made his way down the steps. Ava wasn’t far behind but waited for Fili who finished up talking to the professor.

“What was that about?” She asked as Fili and Ava headed for the door.

“I was asking him about his trip with uncle this weekend.”

“What trip?”

“Didn’t you hear uncle yesterday? He and professor Baggins are going away to some spa place this week-”

“Whoa, whoa, what? Spa place? Uncle? How did I not hear of this?”

“I understand your confusion.” Fili laughed with a large grin on his face. The two turned down the hallway to head outside. It was really nice weather and Ava had some study to do. Fili was meeting Éomer and Haldir outside to kick a football around.

“Are you actually serious though? My god does your mum know?”

“No, not yet anyways. Kii promised not to spill. You should totally tell your brother.”

“Nah,” Ava sighed. She already knew what her brother’s reaction would be. “I haven’t talked to him since we both moved. He’s overseas with that company he got in with and I’m here.”

“Is he still being weird?”

“Yep. Hasn’t talked to me properly since the funeral.”

“Give it time.”

“Yeah, time for him to move onto a whole new life.”

“Ava…”

“Forget it. It’s not a nice topic. Hardly suitable for today’s weather.” Fili didn’t bother carrying on that conversation and just followed Ava outside.

As promised, Éomer and Haldir were waiting for Fili, the latter with a football in hand. Ava said her helloes and went to relax under a tree. She was a safe distance from the boys and could safely start her study.

It was a good twenty minutes into her study when Ava’s phone went off.

**From: Thranduil**

**Hello Ava, how are you?”**

Ava couldn’t help the smile she had when she read the text. Quickly, she looked around to see if anyone was watching. If Fili or his friends had seen, she knew that there would be no end to her cousin’s questions. And If Ava didn’t answer Fili, then he would more than likely get his brother. Or worse his mother.

**To: Thranduil**

**Hi there! I’m ok, just studying. How are you?**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**You should be. I’m fine, just marking some papers. Will you be in class this afternoon?**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**I will. Can we talk after?**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**That’s good, I look forward to it. And we most certainly can. Will you wait for me?**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**I will. But I have work at four today. So don’t make me wait long!**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**I won’t. Promise. Now get back to your studying.**

She was tempted for a moment to reply but she knew that she would get a telling off if she did so. Instead, she got back to studying while enjoying the jokes passed around Fili and his friends. It was a good day so far.

When it was tie for business management, Ava was practically buzzing. It was hard to keep pace with Fili because, again, he was _so slow!_ But there was also the twist of nervousness in her gut. Nervous over the possibility of blushing so much at the thought of her ‘bedroom relations’ that she’d melt into a puddle then and there.

Her worries were answered when Ava finally got into class. And there was Thranduil, dressed in one of his suits and busy at his desk. Ava caught his eye as she walked past and felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the knowing glint in his eyes.

The same glint greeted her every time he made eye contact with her during his lecture. It made it very hard to concentrate.

When class was over, Ava hung back to put her stuff away again. Thankfully Fili was meeting with Éomer and Sigrid had to pick up her little sister from school. Ava wasn’t the last student but among several still getting their gear sorted. And obviously, there was Holly.

Ever since Ava had started her relationship with Thranduil, she’d notice Holly’s approaches towards him even more. Her intention were clear in the way she moved and spoke to him And especially the way she looked at Thranduil.

Ava had been good with ignoring it and brushing off her jealousy. But this time was different. Whether it was down to the step they took forward in their relationship or the fact that Holly was leaning her elbows on the desk whilst wearing a V-neck shirt, Ava wasn’t sure. Ok she was, but she didn’t want to admit to jealousy. But never the less, it was there.

And the worst part was that Thranduil wasn’t brushing of the blatant display Holly was giving him. In fact, he was smiling!

Keeping her head low, Ava stormed right to the door but kept her face calm as possible. She could feel Thranduil’s gaze on her back but she ignored it and closed the door behind her; thankfully not slamming it.

She really didn’t want to be angry and jealous. It was what Holly did and Thranduil liked Ava. God damn he did it with her on Saturday. But what if it wasn’t just Ava? What if he had a thing with Holly and Ava at the same time? What if Thranduil was just some pervert that liked fooling around with his students? What if-

Ava stopped her thoughts right then. It was just her being stupid jealous. That was all. Nothing was really going on. So she waited down the hall, studying once more.

But as more time passed, Ava got antsy and found herself checking the door more often than her notes. When it got to three thirty, Ava was done. She packed up her books and left.

At work, her bad mood had subsided. Merry and Pippin were there and they always made Ava smile. Right now the two were making soap bubble beards. They didn’t care that the water had had dirty dishes in it.

About halfway through her shift, however, Ava’s jealousy sprang right back at the sight of Thranduil as he took his customary booth near the window. She took a deep breath, trying to convince herself that she was being ridiculous, and walked over to her professor.

“Hi, what can I get you?” Ava didn’t miss the flinch Thranduil did at her words.

“Ava! You’re here.” There was an edge to his voice that Ava couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“I work here, you know that. Same as usual?” Ava started writing and missed the icy glare in his eyes before he quickly schooled it.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“You were busy with Holly and I had work.” Ava couldn’t help the snappish edge to that.

“Ava-”

“It’s fine, leave it.”

“Clearly it’s not. Can I-”

“I said its fine.” Thranduil bit back his words. It clearly annoyed him but Ava was too pissed off to care.

“Can we talk about this after work?”

“No, we can’t.” Ava bit back.

“Why?” He asked, trying very hard to reign in his… displeasure. It wasn’t often that he would be so easily pushed into anger. But this was Ava and he hadn’t been feeling as he normally would since seeing her.

“I’m meeting with Ori.” She said and left it at that, returning to her work. What Ava didn’t know was that Thranduil had no idea who _Ori_ was and the same jealousy that poisoned her thoughts had started poisoning his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, when not properly addressed, can be bad.  
> Communication is key.  
> But hey, there needed to be a tad of a problem in this somewhere and here it is :)  
> Let's see if these two can get over it!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	16. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, would you look at that, another chapter :D  
> There is angst in this one sorry.  
> But what's a love story without angst eh?   
> So you're gonna have to suffer a bit.  
> But you shall be rewarded later.  
> Promise!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Thranduil didn’t stay long after that. In fact, he left half of his coffee undrunk. Ava didn’t watch him go, she made a mental note not to.

The rest of her shift went by pretty quickly. Pippin and Merry helped with that a lot. They were so like how Fili and Kili used to be when they were fifteen. That being said, her knowing how to handle her cousins made it easier for her and Bombur to deal with the two bus boys. Not that they were much trouble. Just cheeky.

As promised, Ori stopped by after work. Ava was on closing up so she let Ori in so they would have some place to talk.

“So,” Ava began, setting down the plate of biscuits, “what do you need to talk to me about?”

Ori’s hesitation lasted longer than a minute and Ava was sorely tempted to ask again. But then Ori seemed to pull himself together and looked Ava in the eye.

“I think I’m in love.”

There was a pause. A long one. Ava stared at her friend, not really sure whether to say something or wait. But the more Ava waited the more she realized that Ori was silently freaking himself out. Saying something it was.

“Well, ah, that’s- that’s good. I guess. Who with?” The younger looked even more hesitant to answer that. So Ava offered him a good as a sign of good faith. It did help and Ori appeared eased while nibbling the cookie.

“…” Ori mumbled.

“What?”

“D…”

“Ori, quit mumbling. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“It’s Dwalin.”

“What?”

“I know!” He cried, hiding his face behind his hands. “I know he’s like twenty years older than me and he’s my brother’s friend. I know he’s meant to be like an Uncle but… I can’t help it.” Ava listened while the same words repeated in her head over and over: _Ori loves Dwalin? Fundin Dwalin? Our Dwalin?_

“I get why it’s weird but every time I see him I get all giddy and shy and I just want to hug him and run away at the same time but I don’t and I thought it was just a crush from when we were kids but it’s not and I keep thinking about him and his stupid smile and how his laugh sounds more like a bark and his dumb, crooked grin and I don’t know what to do!”

The words tumbled out of Ori’s mouth and Ava had a hard time keeping up. She could understand why Ori was so worried about being in love with someone so much older. She was in the same boat but she wasn’t in love with Thranduil… Not the point.

The thought of telling Ori flashed in her head suddenly. Both were in the same sort of position but Ava’s was far direr. Firstly, Ava was in a relationship with Thranduil. Secondly, Thranduil was her professor, where the family would possibly accept Ori being with Dwalin after a while. And thirdly, she wasn’t as sure about Thranduil as she had been.

But this was Ori and she knew him and trusted him. Ori may have gossiped like an American sitcom teenager. But when it mattered, Ori kept mum and would never tell a soul.

“You probably think I’m disgusting.” Ori stated which startled Ava out of her thoughts.

“Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“Because I have a crush on someone twenty years older than me!” The pain and fear in Ori’s voice and eyes solidified Ava’s decision.

“Ori. I’m going to tell you something really important and probably more scandalous than you being in love with Dwalin. But you can’t tell and I’m only telling you because I trust you and I don’t want you feeling all alone in this.”

“Tell me what?”

“You remember mine and Fili’s professor, professor Thranduil?” Ori nodded. It was now or never. “We’re involved. I mean, dammit, we’re in a relationship. A romantic one.”

Ori paused at first. But he realized that Ava was taking a big risked telling him all for his sake.

“Ok, tell me everything.”

So Ava did. She talked about how it all began, the two months of just txting, the dates. She skimmed what happened at the party but Ori was smart, he got the picture. And then she told him about Holly and the stupid jealousy that she was feeling.

“Firstly, my situation is not as bad so thanks for telling me. It does make me feel better.”

“Good.”

“But do you really think he’d do that sort of thing? It seems impossible that he’d have a crush on one of his students, you, but it’s a whole other impossibility of him fooling around with them. And Holly is a whore!”

That last comment made Ava laugh and Ori’s words eased her worry.

“You’re right, I’m just being dumb.”

“You totally are.”

“So what about you and Dwalin? Have you told him?”

“No!” Ori gasped with the most scandalized look she had ever seen. “Dori would lock me up forever then kill Dwalin. And Dwalin would probably be so freaked out that he’d never talk to me again!”

“Possibly. Or possibly not. I’m not going to tell you to go out and talk to him and straight up tell Dwalin. But maybe just hang out more. He’s coming over this Thursday for dinner with us. You’d be more than welcome.”

“Really? Sure, I’ll come! Oh shit, I have to get home.”

“Same here, I’ll txt you when I get home about Thursday.” Ori waited round while Ava locked up the shop. Standing next to Ori’s car, Ava hugged Ori tightly, letting him know it would all work out.

What Ava didn’t know was that Thranduil had driven to her work then to try talk to her after her shift. He watched as Ava hugged the man and smile fondly at him. Jealousy flared in his gut like a white hot brand. It was one thing that Ava thought something was going on with him and Miss Hareford. But then for Ava to willingly embrace another man with such an expression made his jealousy a whole lot more dangerous.

The next day, Ava only had business management and was at first tempted to skip. But she needed the study and her anger at Thranduil had moved to herself for being so stupid.

Ava hung out with Kili that morning since he had class an hour before her. Kili talked a lot about Tauriel but then quickly moved onto some of the new video games he’d started playing. If anything could get Kili off one subject, it was video games.

They shared breakfast while Kili continued. Well, sharing meant that he stole food from Ava’s plate. She didn’t mind too much since she had gotten extra because of this reason. Ava hadn’t heard from Ori yet but she planned on texting him after class.

When her cousin had gone to class, Ava went to the library for a bit of quiet. She left for class an hour later in good spirits. Fili arrived and met up with Ava outside of the library. They made their way to class as the blonde talked about the football tournament happening out of town that weekend.

When they walked in, Thranduil stood at the front of the class while he wrote notes on his laptop. At first she tried to catch his eye but quickly gave up. She’d have to talk to him after class then. She followed Fili up to where Sigrid sat and they talked a little before the lecture began.

Throughout it all, Ava noticed an edge to Thranduil’s words. He talked forcibly and moved sharply. It got worse when one student was caught texting and the professor went on about the rude and despicable behaviour. And it wasn’t directed at just that student but all of us.

Ava felt like she urgently need to talk to him. To apologize for being such an idiot. So it was difficult for her to slowly pack her things while Fili and Sigrid went off together. But as Ava got to the bottom of the steps, she saw Holly sitting on the edge of Thranduil’s desk.

“Sir?” Ava asked, interrupting their conversation. Holly didn’t look too irritated. “I need to talk to you about- the report.” She gave him a look that obviously meant that she meant in private.

“Email me your question, I’m busy with Miss Hareford.” Thranduil stated, such a cold absence in her eyes. Pain like sadness hit Ava’s chest and she did her best not to glare.

“Never mind,” Ava snapped and quickly turned to leave. As she stepped out of the door, Ava heard Thranduil laughing happily with Holly. _That fucking bastard._

Swallowing her pain, Ava headed for her car and went home. No one was there so Ava laid down on the couch. Not only did she get angrier at herself, but not Thranduil was being… Ugh she didn’t even know what he was doing but it hurt. For some reason his actions hurt Ava and she couldn’t help but tear up.

 It didn’t help that, like every other uni student, she hadn’t been getting enough sleep. That was why Ava soon found herself sobbing into one of the couch cushions. Afterwards, Ava felt so tired and hollow. She almost didn’t notice her phone buzzing in her pocket.

Sighing, she pulled it out and almost threw her phone across the room at the sight of the screen.

**From: Thranduil**

**You wanted to ask me a question about the report?**

She stared at the txt in bewilderment. Annoyance mixed with all of the other emotions turning in her gut. She texted back.

**To: Thranduil**

**I said never mind, professor. It doesn’t matter anymore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before, communication is important!!  
> So I've been having a bit of trouble coming up with the story line but this has kind of helped and pointed me in the right direction so yay for that.   
> And I'm thinking of Ori/Dwalin just to be one sided.  
> What do you guys think?  
> Oh and what do you think about Fili/Sigrid?   
> It was just a tadpole of an idea. Hmm.  
> Well I hoped you liked this despite the angst.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	17. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava does talk to Thranduil but she also talks to Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're at chapter 17!   
> I want you all to give yourselves a pat on the back and a whoop whoop!   
> This wouldn't be at chapter 17 without you!  
> I wrote this in one hour and I really like it.  
> Despite the angst.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ava was grateful that she didn’t have business management the following day. It meant that she could hang out with Ori, Fili and his friends after class. They decided to go see a movie which she hadn’t done in weeks.

She skipped business management on Thursday but went to lit.

“So I here Ori is coming to dinner tonight,” Fili said as he and Ava made their way to the car park. 

“Yeah, well I thought it’d be nice to invite him since he is sort of family.”

“Fair enough, he and Dwalin get along well enough so I’m sure it’ll be a good dinner.”

“Is Tauriel coming?”

“Nope, Kili was going to ask but then he remembered uncle and thought better of it.”

“One day she’ll come round.”

“And one day uncle will get over himself.” Both of them thought not to hold their breaths. Then Ava’s phone buzzed.

**From: Thranduil**

**I need to talk to you in my office. Now.**

She sighed loudly which surprised Fili.

“Sorry, Fili, I’ve gotta go meet someone. I’ll bus home.” She said. 

“You sure? I can wait.”

“Nah, its fine. You get home and clean the apartment up a bit for tonight.” Fili gave her an unimpressed look but agreed. He went to his car while Ava walked towards the building where Thranduil’s office was located.

She was dreading it with every step she took. But Ava knew that they had to talk because avoiding the problem would make it worse long before it would make the problem go away. Even though she wished it was that easy.

Ava knocked on Thranduil’s office door and heard the expected, muffled ‘come in’. Thranduil was sitting at his desk with his face calmly controlled.

“Ava,” he said evenly, gesturing for her to sit down. She did and waited for Thranduil to continue. “You wished to talk to me about the report.”

That statement didn’t make sense to Ava at first. But then she remembered her words yesterday and suddenly felt the anger from yesterday come back.

“Its fine, I got a friend to help.” Ava couldn’t miss the flash of anger in Thranduil’s eyes and in the clenching of his jaw.

“Was it your friend _Ori_?” The way he hissed Ori’s name just irked Ava even more.

“Does it matter?” She snapped back.

“I guess not. You weren’t in class today.”

“I had something I needed to take care of.”

“I told you what I thought about you skipping my classes. I don’t care about how our relationship makes you feel or what state it is in. But I will not tolerate you missing class.”

“I said I have something to take care of.”

“And what matter was that?”

“Something personal.” Ava knew she was both lying and glaring, Thranduil was glaring back, but she couldn’t help herself. Thranduil sighed.

“If you’re going to be acting like a child-”

“I am not! And don’t you dare treat me like one.”

“You are by ignoring me and avoiding me.”

“Well if you want attention so much then go speak to Holly!” Ava got up out of her chair and started to storm towards the door. She almost had the door handle when she felt Thranduil grab her arm tightly and he spun her around.

“Are you accusing me of cheating?” Thranduil snarled, bringing his face close to Ava’s.

“How would I know if you were or not?”

“Ava-”

“No, I've watched her lean close to you and flirt with you and you don’t even stop her. You flirt back!”

“I do not.”

“I’ve seen you!”

“Ava… I have not been cheating on you. I am not that type of fool.”

“Well then why do you encourage her? Why don’t you tell her to stop?” At this point Ava could feel the oncoming of tears and the lump in her throat. Thranduil’s anger subsided slightly.

“You’re jealous?”

“Of course I am you fucking moron! That’s what people do!” With her emotions going crazy, Ava shoved Thranduil back, needing space. Some of the anger that had subsided in Thranduil came back.

“And what of you and Ori?” He asked, taking a cautious step forward.

“What about me and Ori?”

“I saw you with him. I watched as you hugged him and looked at him fondly.”

“You think- what? You think me and Ori? He’s a friend!”

“You thought me unfaithful so easily. It wouldn’t be totally impossible for you to feel scorned enough to cheat in retaliation.”

“He’s family! And I never flirted with him or anyone. And I haven’t accused you. I tried to fucking talk to you yesterday but you just wanted to laugh along with Holly.”

“I didn’t want to talk to you then.” Thranduil stated coolly. Ava was so close to actually growling.

“Well I don’t want to talk to you.” Before Thranduil could say anything or move, Ava grabbed for the door handle and darted out of the office. She ran as fast as she could and didn’t even think about listening if Thranduil was coming after her or not. A part of her wanted him to and another part of her didn’t.

Ava was running so fast and her eyes were so blurry that she didn’t see another person walking in front of her. But she felt them when she slammed into them.

But they didn’t budge. The person was like a wall and Ava was sent flying back. She would have fallen on the ground had the person not caught her. One hand grabbed her arm while the other went to her back for support.

“Ava?” She looked up and felt a mixture of fear and relief.

“Uncle!” She cried, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Thorin, though startled, hugged Ava back. He fiercely wanted to know what had upset her but waited till Ava was ready.

When she pulled back, Ava’s eyes were red with a few tears. Thorin wiped them away and then held her shoulders.

“Ava, what’s wrong?” She shook her head.

“I can’t tell you right now. You’ll just get mad.”

“Ava-” Thorin warned, tightening his grip minutely.

“Don’t worry, I’m not in trouble or doing anything dangerous.” Lies. “I just need to sort it out myself or it won’t get better.” Thorin understood and agreed to let it go. Reluctantly of course. “So what are you doing here?”

“I ah- I came to ask Bilbo to join us for dinner tonight. He said yes.”

“Really?” Thorin nodded with a smile that mirrored Ava’s. He wrapped an arm around Ava’s shoulders affectionately.

“C’mon, let’s get home.”

“Good idea. Oh, Ori is coming too. I invited him.”

“Excellent, Bilbo says he likes Ori. They apparently go to the same library and talk about books for hours.”

“That’s cool, he can distract professor Baggins when Dwalin tries to ask dumb questions or tell embarrassing stories about you.”

“That’s a very good point.” The smirk Thorin had made Ava laugh. “I think this dinner is going to go better than I thought.”

“Thank god you have us kids.”

“I’m very luck,” Thorin replied, pressing a kiss to Ava’s temple. “And next time Kili can invite his girlfriend along.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my uncle?” Thorin huffed and squeezed Ava’s neck with his arm playfully.

“I know I can be a grump.” Thorin ignored Ava’s scoff. “It’s just something Bilbo said to me, is all.”

“And what did our wise professor say?”

Thorin didn’t answer straight away but there was such a fondness in his eyes and smile that it made Ava’s chest turn. It was how Thranduil had looked at her when she saw him the morning after the party.

“He said it was fine that I didn’t trust everyone. I just had to trust my family and trust that they know what they’re doing.”

“Is that why you’re not pressing me about what’s made me upset?” Thorin nodded.

“I know that if you need my help then you’ll ask. And I’m going to trust that you know what you’re doing and that Kili’s girlfriend is a good person.”

“She really is.”

“Good. I’m glad. Now let’s hurry up and get home. I’m not trusting your cousins with the cooking, that'd be moronic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things take time my friends.   
> So you'll have to wait longer for Ava and Thranduil to sort their stuff out.   
> I really liked writing the conversation between Thorin and Ava.   
> Sorry if it's a bit cheesy but I just wanted a sweet moment between them to show that Thorin can be a caring uncle because to me he's just been a grump.   
> What do you guys think of sweet and trusting Thorin?   
> We've got another dinner guys! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	18. Another Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava hears both troubling and good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slow at the start but whew it just flew by at the halfway point.   
> There's not much to say about this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Thorin drove Ava home in comfortable silence. In the elevator, they talked about dinner and what needed to be done. Everything that needed to be put in the oven just needed to be put in the oven really. All of the other food had been stored in the fridge or cupboards since yesterday since Ava had free time.

Fili was there when Ava and Thorin got in. He was just finishing up the vacuuming while Kili had put the plates down.

“Uncle, what are you doing here?” Kili asked.

“I live here,” he stated as he headed to his office for a moment. Ava couldn’t help but grin.

“What’s going on?” Asked Fili.

“Uncle invited professor Baggins for dinner!”

“What?”

“Are you for real?” Ava nodded to Fili and Kili’s reactions. The brothers looked to each other before bursting out in cheers. Thorin returned to see his nephews and niece smiling and laughing.

“Uncle!” Kili called. The young brunette rushed over and wrapped and arm around his uncle’s shoulders. “Glad to hear that you invited Uncle Bilbo around for dinner!”

“Uncle Bilbo?” Fili muttered, throwing a confused look to Ava who shrugged. Thorin let Kili laugh it off before clearing his throat.

“Right you three,” Thorin said in his commanding voice. “Bilbo is coming tonight and I swear that if you ask any questions that make him respond with uncomfortable statements, I will make you sleep in the hallway. I know Dwalin is going to be bad enough as it is so I need you three to behave. Understood?”

“Sure,” Kili said with a goofy grin.

“No problem,” responded Fili.

 

“Will do, uncle.” Finished Ava. Before anyone could say anything else, a knock sounded from the door. Being the closest, Ava went to answer it.

“Ori,” she cheered with a smile.

“Hey, sorry I’m really early.” Ava let Ori in and the younger waved to the Durins.

“Not at all Ori, good to see you.” Thorin said as he went to the kitchen.

“Ava, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure, Ori. You guys got dinner?” Fili nodded and dragged his brother to the kitchen while Ava and Ori headed down the hallway to her room. “What’s up?”

Ava took a seat on her bed while Ori closed the door behind them. He then went to sit on Ava’s desk chair. When Ori didn’t say anything, Ava asked another question.

“Is this about Dwalin?”

“What? No!” Ori blurted, turning a surprising shade of pink. “No, I’m just going to play it cool tonight.” Ava felt amused at the idea. “I- I just heard something that I think you should know. I mean, it’s not like I know anything for certain but it’s a rumour going around school.”

“What kind of rumour?”

“Well, do you know Bain, Sigrid’s brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Well he told me that Sigrid told him that there was this rumour going around. I mean, I don’t know who started it or who’s involved-”

“Ori!” Ava snapped, getting the young brunette back on track. “What’s the rumour?”

“Apparently a professor is having an affair with a student.”

Ava froze, her head going a million miles an hour. Her panic levels were sky-rocketing and her pulse thrummed loudly in her ears. She only just caught Ori calling her name.

“Which professor?” Ava demanded, grabbing Ori’s hands tightly.

“I- I don’t know. Bain didn’t say. You’ll have to ask Sigrid. I just thought you should know since-”

“I understand,” Ava said as she swallowed her panic down. No longer able to sit still, she got up and started pacing. Ava ran her fingers through her hair much like Thorin and Kili did when they were stressed. “Thank you for telling me.”

“So what are you and professor Thranduil going to do?”

“He won’t do anything I think. He probably hasn’t heard the rumour or he would have texted me.”

“Shouldn’t you text him?”

“We’re not exactly speaking at the moment.” When Ori asked why, Ava gave him the full run down of her relationship situation.

“So you’ve broken up?” Ori asked once Ava had finished.

“Yes. No. Maybe. God, I don’t know. But I do have to get to the bottom of this rumour business. I’ll bring it up with Sigrid in class on Monday or something.”

“Good idea.”

“Ori, can you go check on the others? I just need to call somebody.”

“Yeah of course,” Ori nodded, leaving the room quickly after giving her a supportive smile. The dread in Ava’s gut worsened as she pulled out her phone and dialled the number she needed.

* _You have reached the mailbox of ********** please leave your message after the tone. Beep*_

“Uh, hi.” Ava said, she wasn’t really sure what to say. “Look, I know that I told you I don’t want to talk to you and I’m kind of relieved that I got your answer phone. Sorry that’s not the point. There’s been a rumour going around about a student and a professor getting involved so we really shouldn’t talk till this has blown over. I guess it’ll give us time to cool our heads or something. I’m gonna try get to the bottom of this rumour so that’s what I’ll be doing. I’ll keep you posted. Then I guess we can talk about where this is going. Or not going. Yeah. Oh it’s Ava by the way. Forgot to say that. Call me or text if you have any questions. Ok, ok bye.”

Ava mentally slapped herself for how dumb that messaged sounded but sent it anyway. She heard the front door open and a boisterous laugh occur. Dwalin had arrived then. After taking a deep breath she left her room to greet him.

“There she is!” Dwalin called as he saw Ava approaching.

“Hey Dwalin,” she replied as Dwalin wrapped her up in one of his bear hugs. “How are you?”

“I’m fit as a butcher’s dog meself. I hear things are well with ye.”

“Oh you have no idea.”

“Well it was kind o’ ye to invite young Ori. The more the merrier.”

“Depends on who you’re with,” Thorin cut in, slapping Dwalin on the back.

“Ah, hello?” Everyone turned to see professor Baggins standing at the door. There was something in his hands that was covered in a white tea-towel with red polka dots. The dish looked circular and a familiar sent of apple wafted from it.

“That better not be apple pie,” Dwalin murmured to Ava as Thorin went over to greet Bilbo. The two watched as the small professor was wrapped in a one arm hug by Thorin who took his tea-towel covered dish from him.

“My god, Thorin will probably marry him for this.”

“Watch it lass, he might just.” Dwalin and Ava shared a little chuckled between themselves. Then everyone headed to the table. Thorin was at one end with Fili at the other. Bilbo sat to Thorin’s right and Ava next to Bilbo. Kili sat next to her and on Fili’s right. Dwalin and Ori shared the other side.

“This looks amazing,” Bilbo commented, the legendary foodie finally showing himself.

“So what did you bring, Uncle Bilbo?” At the same time, everyone besides Bilbo shot a panicked look towards Kili that really said ‘ _shut up you idiot!_ ’ But Bilbo didn’t seem to mind. Or he did but he was really good at hiding it.

“I bought apple pie.” Ava just made out Dwalin’s murmur of ‘ _I hear them wedding bells’_ which made Ori snort. Thorin shot Dwalin a cold glare that went ignored.

“Ori,” Bilbo began. “What’s this I hear of you taking an internship at the local paper?” All eyes turned to Ori who seemed to shrink even smaller.

“Ah-”

“Really lad? That’s amazing!” Dwalin hollered, almost clapping him on the back but settle for putting his hand on the chair at the last minute. Last time Dwalin clapped young Ori, the poor kid was sent flailing into a puddle. Dori never forgave.

“Y-you think so?”

“Hell yeah!” Kili added.

“You’d be amazing,” said Fili and Thorin agreed. All this praise made Ori smile and sit straighter. Ava glanced at Bilbo who gave her a knowing wink.

“And Fili.” Fili glanced to his professor, not really sure what was coming. “What’s this about you going pro for football?”

Now one would think that everyone would look at Fili at such a reveal. But no. All eyes turned to Thorin at the other end. He sat there, staring at his eldest nephew with an unreadable look. Everyone knew how Thorin felt about Fili joining him at the editing company. Family loyalty and all of that.

Football meant that Fili would leave and travel and not be able to help with the company till several years later. Dis had voiced her opinions against football while Thorin said nothing. Just like right then.

Ava shot Bilbo a quick shake of her head and the poor professor looked like he wanted to bury himself a grave.

“Uncle-” Fili began, sounding very unsure.

“If you can convince your mother then there’s nothing stopping you. I don’t plan on retiring any time soon.” Fili’s eyes doubled in size at Thorin’s reply. Never in a hundred, no a thousand years did he think that his uncle would be ok about this.

“Really?”

“Mhm,” was Thorin’s answer. Bilbo managed to catch the tiny flicker of a smile on Thorin’s lips. That grave he was wanting to dig was able to wait.

“Oh my god, what’s gonna happen next? Ava, are you gonna tell us that you’re actually a monk?” Kili cried. With so many changes happening, he simply couldn’t handle all of the surprise.

“Looks like this here professor has had a good impact on yer uncle.” Dwalin stated, taking a swig of beer. “Guess he’ll be sticking round?”

“Most definitely,” Bilbo said, looking genuinely pleased.

“As long as he keeps bringing his apple pies.” Added Thorin which earned him a playful slap on the arm from Bilbo and a playful punch from Dwalin. The four kids laughed and Ava almost felt like cheering. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, rumors are never good.   
> Time for sleuth Ava!  
> And look at Bilbo just being awesome.   
> Hope you enjoyed this, I really needed this because WooS is trying to kill me.   
> But hey, all's well that ends well!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	19. Rumor has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Thranduil kind of talk. And Ava started her investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.  
> For those of you who don't read WooS, chapter 26 has upset me and I really needed this.  
> So yeah.  
> Here you guys go and I hope you all have fucking wonderful days because you goddamn deserve it.  
> And it's more fun to read Sigrid's parts with her accent, I did and it made me feel better.  
> Enjoy :)

The weekend passed with homework and procrastinating. Fili had gone to see his mum that weekend to tell her about his going pro for football. When he returned he was very quiet and tired. Thorin then spent Sunday evening in his office arguing with his sister over the phone.

Kili was better company and he spent Saturday with Ava and Tauriel. The three of them went to lunch and met up with Tauriel’s cousin Meludir. They got together at a small fast food joint and had a good time of it. Ava was worried at first that Kili would be all lovey dovey with Tauriel but his girlfriend managed to stop Kili before he started.

When Monday came, she was ready to get to the bottom of the rumour. During the morning, Ava was keen to get going but Thorin stopped her.

“Can you give this to Bilbo please?” He asked, handing Ava a box wrapped with a green ribbon. The box, which was made of some kind of dark wood, felt heavier than it should have been.

“What’s in here?”

“Just something for him is all.” So Ava agreed and slid the box into her bag. Fili and Kili took their time getting ready so Ava had time to find her note book. She planned on writing notes about her findings of the day in it.

“Would you two hurry up?” Ava barked.

“What’s the hurry?” Kili whined, dragging a hair brush through his hair. “Your class doesn’t start for another forty five minutes.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Ava,” Fili interrupted, “I’ve still got to finish this report conclusion so you’re gonna need to either wait or take your own car.” Ava thought that over for a moment and sighed.

“Fine, I’ll wait.” Waiting meant sitting and watching TV since she had already finished her homework. It was another fifteen minutes till both brothers were ready. And when they got to the university, they had about five minutes to get to class. Kili had another half hour so he went to find more food.

In lit, everyone got their marks back from the last reports they had to do. Fili sighed loudly with a smile at his mark.

“What’s got you so happy?” Ava asked, seeing Fili’s really good mark.

“Mum said that I wasn’t allowed to play football unless I got another amazing mark.”

“So is that amazing enough?”

“Oh yeah. You’re now looking at a guy who’s going pro footy.”

“Oh, well that’s amazing to hear, Fili.” Both Fili and Ava looked up to see Bilbo smiling at them. “I was worried on Thursday that I had gotten you into trouble.” Fili shook his head.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad that uncle didn’t mind. Mum sort of did but uncle took care of her.” Bilbo smiled wider.

“Where’s young Ori? I had a book for him.”

“He’s at home, professor. He got caught with a cold.” Ava informed professor Baggins, having texted Ori that morning.

“Oh, well let him know that I hope he gets better.” Ava nodded. Bilbo smiled and congratulated the two of them before carrying on to see his other students.

“He’s bewitched uncle,” Ava giggled, shooting a grin to her cousin.

“Oh yeah. Who knew he could?”

“No one. No one at all.”

Lit class ended and Ava dragged herself from her desk. Despite Bilbo being a good speaker, even after two hours, most of the students were feeling sluggish. She decided to head outside for a nap under a tree but when she got outside, her phone buzzed.

**From: Thranduil**

**Can you see me in my office now?**

Ava was genuinely surprised. Thranduil hadn’t sent any sort of message after Ava’s voicemail for the entire weekend. Now, texting her then, well Ava knew she had to go.

Her heart leapt at the sound of Thranduil’s muffled ‘come in’ once she had gotten to his office. It leapt again at the sight of him. Nothing had changed. Thranduil sat at his desk in a well-cut suit, but it was the shadows around his eyes that looked different.

“Hello, professor.”

“Miss Yorke.” He said in way of greeting. Ava took the seat opposite him and starting scratching the back of her right thumb with her left. She really needed to break that habit.

“What is it you need to talk about?” Ava asked.

“About the voicemail you left me. I was busy this weekend and had little time to check my phone.”

“Oh. Well you know about the rumour now, yes?” Thranduil nodded and Ava could see his jaw tighten. “I don’t know who’s involved or who started it. But I can’t risk you or your job. So I’m going to try and get to the bottom of it.”

“And how will you do that?”

“Ask around. Talk to people. See who told who and work my way back.” Thranduil nodded in understanding, threading his fingers together.

“And this means that we won’t be able to see each other for the duration of your… investigation?”

“Would you risk it?”

“No. I understand.” There was something so profoundly sad in the way he said that which made Ava’s chest tighten.

“It gives us time to cool our heads. I mean, I know now that you’re not involved with Holly. I was just being angry and an idiot. Some distance will put things in better perspective.”

“That’s very wise of you.” Ava smiled weakly at the compliment, feeling the sadness that hung between them. “I just need to make certain of one thing.”

“What?” She asked.

“Are we- is this relationship- Do you still want to be with me?” The question startled Ava. Not the meaning itself but the heartbroken look in Thranduil’s eyes at the possibility of her saying no. He was afraid that the distance would push them apart and Ava finally got that.

“I do. I really do.” Ava watched as the tension visibly drained from Thranduil who looked older than he was at that point. Tiredness would do that.

“And you will keep me posted about what you find?”

“I can send you a text each day to let you know.”

“I’d like that,” Thranduil said with a small smile. “May I ask something of you?”

“Sure.”

Thranduil stood, taking careful steps around his desk and lowered himself into the seat next to Ava. And it was still with careful movements that he took her hand. Ava held her breath, not wanting to break the fragile tension between them.

“I- I need to- No. I want to kiss you. I want to assure myself about this.” 

Ava didn’t wait, didn’t hesitate. She kissed him, pressing her lips hard against his. Thranduil’s free hand came up to cup her jaw. He kissed her back with desperation. It wasn’t long nor forceful. Just tender and promising of a ‘later’.

Thranduil pulled back with a sigh and a smile. The twisting in Ava’s chest unwinding at the feel of Thranduil’s forehead against hers.

“You should go,” Thranduil said quietly. “Otherwise I won’t be able to let you.” Ava understood and nodded, then she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll sort this out.” Ava promised as she stood.

“I have faith that you will.” Thranduil didn’t stand but he watched as Ava left; feeling alone once the door closed.

***

“Sigrid!” Ava called as she ran across the quad. Sigrid turned, startled.

“Ava, what’s going on?”

“I ah, I need to talk to you.”

“Couldn’t it have waited till class?” Sigrid asked, arching an eyebrow.

“That would have been a good idea, yeah.”

“Heh, never mind now. What is it?”

“Well, you know Ori?” Sigrid nodded. “Well he said that your brother said that you said that there was a rumour about a student and a professor.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“Do you know which student and professor?”

“Ehh… no can’t say sorry. Why’d you want to know?”

“I just wanted to investigate. It’s something I’ve done since I was a kid.”

“Oh yeah, Fili told me about that.” Sigrid said with a smile.

“Ok, you’re going to tell me about that later. Can you remember who told you about the rumour?”

“I think it was Boromir but he didn’t tell me who was involved”

“What about who told him?”

“Well, Ava, you’re gonna have to ask him that.” Ava sighed.

“Crap.”

“Looks like you’ll be going on a bit of a chase doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, well thank you Sigrid. I’ve got to find Boromir now.”

“No problem and good luck.”

“See you in class,” Ava called over her shoulder, already having jogged away in search of Boromir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOH!!!  
> They kissed.  
> And sort of kind of made up.  
> You can't beat true love!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	20. Lost of Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava asks around about the rumour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter.  
> I'm glad that you're all happy that Ava and Thranduil are sort of made up.   
> It's nice when they're together.   
> Anyways, happy easter to you all.   
> Unless you don't celebrate it, then happy existing day!!!   
> I hope you guys like this and thanks again :D
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Boromir!” Ava called from across the car park. Boromir was leaning against his car, cigarette lit and between his fingers.

“Well, hello to you Ava.” He said with a broad grin. “Long time no see.”

Ava let Boromir wrap her up in a one arm hug.

“Yeah it’s been a bit. How are you?”

“Good, yeah good. The boys and I are off on road trip this weekend.”

“Another one?”

“Well, what can I say? We like adventures. So what can I do for you?”

“Apparently you told Sigrid about the rumour of a professor and a student together. Is it true?”

Boromir narrowed his eyes at Ava’s question, not expecting it at all. He took a drag from his smoke before answering.

“Not sure, but you know how rumours are. They spread like wild fire.”

“So you said something that wasn’t true?”

“It could be.”

“Or couldn’t.”

“Why do you want to know? Not that you don’t have a right to be curious. It’s just that I am too.”

“I just want to see if it’s true, for a friend.”

“I see,” Boromir said, nodding. “Well I can tell you that I heard it from Éomer, but that’s about all. I think he’s over with your cousin in the gym if that helps.”

“It does, thank you. I gotta go.”

“Well alright then, let me know how your search goes and I’ll start saying the right thing if it isn’t true.”

“Really?” Ava asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m a man of honour,” Boromir answered in mock seriousness. Ava laughed and waved goodbye before heading to the gym.

True his word, Éomer was in the gym with Fili like Boromir had said. The two blondes were shooting hoops with a basketball. Both of them looked warn out but still smiling.

“Ava,” Fili called with a smile, wiping the sweat off his brow with his forearm. Éomer froze mid-shot to see why Fili had stopped.

“Hey you two,” Ava said in response as she made her way over to them.

“What’s going on?” Fili asked.

“I just need to ask Éomer a question.”

“Is it about the professor and student rumour?” Éomer inquired with a small smug grin.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Well,” Éomer began, bouncing the ball a couple of times. “Sigrid sent a text to your cousin here and he happened to tell me about your habit of investigation.”

“Oh.” Ava didn’t really have anything to say to that except- “After this I’ll be investigating those two.”

“You will not,” mumbled Fili who had a small blush forming.

“So, Éomer, do you know if it’s true?”

“I think it might be but it might be not.”

“Well then who told you?” Ava feared that she would have to keep repeating the same lot of questions over and over and over again.

“That’s the thing. You’re not gonna like who.”

“Who?” Ava groaned.

“Holly Hareford.” Ava groaned again, louder that time. Fili hid his smirk behind his hand while Éomer openly grinned. “I thought so. She’s not that nice but she’s a great kisser.”

“When the hell did you kiss Holly?” Questioned Fili, not believing Éomer at all.

“At Boromir’s party.”

“Oh my god, she was there?”

“Yeah man, she-” The bell cut her off, signalling for another class to start. “What is the point of that bell? It rings all of the time.”

“Don’t ask me,” Fili shrugged. “Universities don’t usually have bells.”

“Ok let’s stop questioning it and get to class,” Ava said, turning towards the door.

“Coming!” Fili called, waving Éomer goodbye. As they made their way to class, Ava inquired about the whole Sigrid and Fili deal. The blonde blushed throughout his entire explanation that boiled down to it being a sort of thing that wasn’t quite a thing yet but might possibly be.

They were a little early to class and thankfully Holly was there without her two minions yet. Thranduil was there, reading over something at his desk. Ava couldn’t help but give a small smile when Thranduil’s eye flickered up to her. There was a knowing glint in his eyes but he didn’t smile. Fili would have seen.

“Oh look, there’s Sigrid.” Ava announced, waving to the girl already in her seat. “You go sit with her while I talk with Holly. Maybe you can work on your thing-not-quite-a-thing.”

“Shut up,” Fili grumbled but did so anyways.

Ava really didn’t want to talk with Holly but she knew that if she didn’t, it’d take a lot longer to figure the rumour out. And a part of her, a really loud and insistent part, wanted her to be back with her professor.

“Hey, Holly.” Ava said as friendly as she could manage. Holly looked up at Ava with annoyed confusion.

“Hi?” She replied. Ava managed to hold back the sigh that threatened to come out.

“So I was talking to Éomer earlier,” Ava began as casually as possible. It was apparently the right thing to say, if Holly’s sudden interest had anything to do with it. “And he told me that you told him about the professor and student rumour that’s been going around.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I was just wondering if it was true. If you knew who the teacher was.” Holly thought this over for a moment, grey eyes narrowing as she tapped her purple nails on the desk.

“Tell you what,” she began. “I’ll tell you what I know, if you give me Éomer’s number.”

That really shocked Ava. But the worst part was the little jolt of guilt in her gut at the memory of her accusing Thranduil of cheating. She’d buy him a really nice bottle of wine or something.

“Deal.” Ava agreed after a second.

“Alright, do you know the fourth year Haldir?” Holly asked, leaning in and wearing the I’ve-got-such-good-gossip expression Ava had seen her wear hundreds of times before. Ava nodded. “Well he told my brother who told me that he had forgotten his flash drive in one of the science labs and went to go get it. But when he got there, the door was locked and he could hear people whispering. But when the door finally opened, it was just the science teacher in there but he had a large purple ‘bruise’ on his neck. Here, look.” And there was indeed a large purple ‘bruise’ on the teacher’s neck in the picture Holly showed Ava on her phone. It was one taken in class while the teacher was writing on the board.

“Oh my god.”

“I know, and if you stay a little later, apparently you can hear them in the classroom he teaches in.”

“They’re still at it?”

Holly nodded with a devilish grin.

“Alright, you’ve proved it. And here’s Éomer’s number as promised.” Ava supressed her wanting to groan at Holly’s squeal as she took Ava’s phone to get Éomer’s number.

“Excellent! Now buzz off, my friends are here,” Holly snapped with a sudden attitude change.

“No problem,” Ava replied quickly as she stood and headed towards her seat.

“So did you figure it out?” Sigrid asked as Ava approached both her and Fili. Ava didn’t comment on Fili taking the seat next to Sigrid but she did raise an eyebrow.

“It’s real, I think. Holly showed me a picture of the supposed teacher with a hickey on his neck. Apparently Haldir caught them.”

“Well shouldn’t you ask Haldir, just in case?” Fili asked, already knowing the answer.

“The rumour isn’t properly figured out. I’ll talk to Haldir and then I’ll try get proof.”

“Which means?”

“It means that I’ll hang round and maybe confront them if it’s real.”

“Do you mean spying?” Sigrid asked, suddenly excited.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Can I help?

“Sure,” Ava agreed with a smile. Help was always a good thing.

“Well you know Kii and I are already on board.” Fili added, giving Sigrid a fond smile. “Why did you give Holly your phone, by the way?”

“Oh.” Ava had almost forgotten. “She wanted Éomer’s number in exchange.” Fili nodded with a knowing smirk.

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.”

“Alright, class.” Thranduil announced, taking his place at the front of the room. Ava quickly turned to him and watched as he started his lecture. It had been a while and so Ava got to look her fill of Thranduil and even daydreamed a little. Sigrid and Fili were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

A couple of times Thranduil caught Ava openly staring but said nothing. He kept his cool the entire time but Ava couldn’t help but feel a little triumph at the first time he caught her and stumbled over a word.

Haldir wouldn’t be at school till tomorrow so Ava had to halt her investigation for the rest of the day. She had certainly gotten further than she had hoped and was feeling pleased. As promised, she texted Thranduil her findings.

**To: Thranduil**

**Hi :) turns out the rumour might actually be true. There’s a science teacher with a hickey in a photo. Holly showed me, if you were wondering why we were talking. So I’m going to ask Haldir about it tomorrow since he was the one who apparently caught the teacher and student. We’ll just see how this goes.**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**My word, you could really be a detective if you wished. I’m glad to hear it wasn’t us. Does this mean that your investigation is halfway done?**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**I’m glad too. And it does mean that. Oh, my uncle is going away this weekend with prof Baggins. He was meant to go last weekend but something came up with prof Baggins so they pushed it forward a week. Kili will be with Tauriel for the weekend and Fili is doing a three day training thing for soccer.**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**What are you suggesting?**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**Did you want to come over that weekend so we could talk?**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**Just talk?**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**Depending on how the talking goes, it might be more than that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your stakeout mixtapes ready!!!  
> And sorry if you guys don't like the idea of Boromir smoking, it just sort of happened.   
> So what did you guys think?   
> I know not much happened but oh well.   
> And lucky Eomer too ;)  
> So who's excited for the weekend? 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	21. Plan Underway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and the others make their plan to figure out who the professor and student are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was up later than usual.   
> I was too busy with the other story because I had gotten so into it.   
> And other things.   
> But you're not here to listen to me waffle on. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“So what is your plan, exactly?” Kili asked. He sat at the dining table with Fili, Ava and Ori. When Ava had gotten home after school that day, she had dragged Ori along. She told the three guys about what she had found out and what she wanted to do.

“Well, we hang around said science block and see if we can prove the rumour.” Ava stated.

“Why are you so obsessed with this?” Fili asked, not insultingly.

“Curiosity,” she answered plainly. Fili nodded, content with that answer.

“So, how are we going to get into the building after hours?” It was Ori who spoke the question. He was excited about the idea but cautious too. Traits gained from both of his brothers.

“Uncle Bilbo might let us in,” suggested Kili.

“Why do you call him uncle?” His brother questioned. Kili shrugged.

“Well, he’s going out with Uncle Thorin and I don’t think uncle is going to end up with anyone but Uncle Bilbo this late in the game.”

“And I’m pretty sure uncle would skin you alive if he heard that, brother.”

“He does have a point,” Ava pointed out. Both Fili and Ori couldn’t help but agree.

“You do realize that if we get professor Baggins involved,” Ori began. “Then he’ll be obligated to tell the rest of the staff. Unless you were planning on outing them.” The look Ori gave Ava said enough. It said ‘ _you’re not really one to rat out on a student and a professor’_.

“Well I wasn’t,” she said defensively. “I just wanna know who the student is and then I’ll say that it turned out not to be true.”

“So we’re going to be the only ones who know?” Kili asked.

“Sounds fair enough.” Stated Fili. “But how’re we going to get professor Baggins to help?” The four of them sat there thinking over it for a while before Kili piped up.

“We don’t need a teacher!”

“Kili,” his brother said slowly. “We do.”

“No we don’t!” Kili started jumping up and down in his seat.

“What do you mean?” Questioned Ava before Fili argued with Kili again.

“Legolas!” Everyone waited for Kili to continue. “He’s the son of a professor and he’s always up for a bit of mischief. Plus, he’s not only Tauriel’s friend but also Gimli’s.”

“That’s… actually really good.” Ori said, looking as surprised as everyone else felt. Ori looked quickly to Ava and she understood.

“Alright, Kii,” Fili started with a serious tone. “You get to asking Legolas about getting a key or a way in. He can come if he wants; Tauriel too.”

“I’ll text him.” And Kili went off to get his phone. Ava stood up.

“Bathroom,” she said at Fili’s questioning look. He nodded then turned to Ori. Ava didn’t catch the rest of the conversation as the made her way down to the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and pulled out her phone.

_“Hello?”_

“Thranduil?”

_“Ava?”_ She noticed the excitement in his tone.

“Yeah, hi. How are you?”

_“I’m well. How are you?”_

“Good, yeah good. I ah, this might sound a little odd but I need you to bear with me for a second or two.” Thranduil paused before agreeing. “Well I’ve found out that the rumour is about a science teacher and well, me and a few others were going to go see if it were true.”

“ _And how do you plan to achieve that?_ ”

“By sneaking into the science block after classes are over.”

“ _And I take it you need a way in?”_

“Yeah. We were going to ask professor Baggins but then he’d be obligated to tell the rest of the staff.”

“ _And you think I am not under the same obligation?_ ”

“Well you are also dating a student.”

_“That I am._ ” Ava rolled her eyes at the suggestive tone in his voice.

“Glad to hear you sounding happy. Now here’s the weird part. Kili’s just gone to call your son and ask if there’s a way into the building after hours. Is there?”

“ _There is a key I keep that unlock the doors.”_

“Well could you possibly, inconspicuously leave it in a place that your son can find it and not act suspicious if your son starts acting suspicious?” Thranduil paused.

“ _I will endeavour to do so_.”

“Excellent. Oh, so are you able to come this weekend?”

“Heh, I am. Text me your address and I will be there at midday on Saturday.”

“Ok,” Ava said, unable to hide the smile in her voice. She said her goodbyes, as did he, and she hung up. The thought of him coming over that weekend was a good one and Ava felt really friggen happy.

***

The following day, the four of them met up with Legolas and Tauriel after class in the cafeteria. Legolas said that he had gotten the key and that his father hadn’t noticed. Thankfully no one noticed the knowing look Ori shot Ava.

“Alright, we’re going to split up into three groups,” Fili began. He really did enjoy being team leader. “Kii and Tauriel, you’ll take the bottom floor, Legolas and I on the middle and Ori and Ava on the third.”

“I checked out that most teachers would have already left by ten.” Legolas began. “The cleaners aren’t scheduled to clean the science building till eleven so we have an hour to get in there and find these people.”

Everyone was actually more excited about acting like spies rather than finding the professor and student. They had all agreed not to spill the information and to leave it between the six of them. Though Ava had promised to tell Sigrid (Fili would anyways).

“And if we get caught?” Tauriel asked. Always the voice of reason.

“Run.” Ava said simply. “Get out and make enough noise that we’ll hear you. Or text if you can.”

“There should be places you can duck into if need be,” Legolas added.

“Oh good,” Ori sighed. His biggest fear was of getting caught.

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Legolas continued. “The worst is that we’ll get told off or have to pay a fine for trespassing. Or just say you forgot something in the lab and ask them to escort you. Say the door was unlocked.”

“That sounds better than running.” Ava commented lamely. Her phone buzzed. “Oh shit, I have to get to work. I’ll see you all here at ten?” Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes.

At the restaurant, with was just Merry working but he was fun to hang out with even without Pippin. At one point the kid had started throwing soap bubbles at her which resulted in Ava snapping a towel at him.

Dori was there too and he was in a foul mood.

“What’s up your nose?” Ava asked. Dori huffed slightly.

“It’s Ori. He’s being secretive. He’s up to something tonight and answered far too quickly.”

“Oh, he’s hanging out with me tonight.”

“Hmm.” Dori wasn’t completely pleased with the answer but said nothing. “And do you know if that boy is dating anyone? If he likes anyone, even?”

Before Ava could awkwardly answer, the door opened and the bell rang. Ava looked up to see a familiar tall man with pale blonde hair. She had to force down the smile at the sight of her professor.

“That bastard,” murmured Dori sourly. Ava ignored him and went over to the booth he usually sat at.

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” Ava said, being a proper waitress. It was a slight thrill for Ava and even more so for Thranduil.

“I come here often enough, do you not know my order, Miss?” The teasing tone of his made it harder for Ava to not smile at.

“It’s my job to ask. So what would you like?”

“And if I said you?” The leery grin he gave her made Ava blush.

“We don’t serve that here.” Thranduil hummed, stroking his jaw in mock thought.

“Then I guess I’ll have to settle with a cappuccino.”

“Alright, coming right up. And thank you for the key.”

“I have no idea what key you are talking about.” Ava rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. It was nice, their joking once again. Ava allowed herself to smile when she was making Thranduil’s cappuccino and no one else was looking. Little did she know that Thranduil was and had seen her smile. It made his heart jump a little at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this was sort of a filler chapter sorry!  
> But hey, spy time next chapter.   
> Yay!  
> Not much else to say but thanks again. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	22. Spy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and co get to be spies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for being gone for a week.   
> That is for two reasons.   
> 1: because I really needed to focus on WooS since it's finishing next week.   
> And 2: because I needed to sort out where this was going.   
> Best to have a plan folks.   
> But I'm super excited and have gotten back into the swing of this.   
> Writers block can't stop me!!!   
> (Actually it can but shh!)   
> So let's get to the story!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Dammit, the batteries have died.” Groaned Kili, smacking the torch in the hopes of some light. The six them had all piled into Fili’s car. Fili and Ava were in the front and the other four in the back seat; Tauriel sat on Kili’s lap.

“This is always why you have backups,” sighed Ori who then pulled out some new batteries from his backpack. He handed them over to Kili who looked a little embarrassed. Tauriel kissed the brunette on the head and Ava saw Legolas roll his eyes.

“Alright guys,” Fili said. “It’s ten past ten so let’s get in there.”

“Wait,” Legolas asked before anyone moved. “I’ve got these.” The blonde then pulled out three walkie-talkies.

“You bought walkie-talkies?” Ava asked.

“Yeah,” Legolas admitted sheepishly.

“That’s fucking awesome!” So then the walkie-talkies were divvied among the three groups and they all headed to the science building. Kili and Tauriel left the others at the foot of the stairs and waited. Legolas and Fili then waited till Ava and Ori got to the top floor.

“ _Is everyone in position?_ ” Fili’s voice sounded over the walkie-talkies. There was an affirmation from Tauriel, followed by Ori. “ _Good. Call if you find anything or if someone comes._ ”

“Alright,” Ava said quietly, flicking on her torch. “Let’s start at this end and work our way around.”

“Good plan,” nodded Ori who kept his hands close to his chest.

“If you’re scared then you can hold my hand.” Ava’s offer was met with a dry look from Ori. She didn’t realize that Ori was considering the offer.

The hallway was eerily dark and only a few streaks of moonlight illuminated their way. The university really needed more windows than lights. The science building was in the shape of a C with the exits at either end. So that meant that along the longer hallway in between the ends, Ava and Ori would have no exit to dash back to fast enough.

They made their way quietly down the first hallway with Ava listening at each door and hearing nothing.

“It would’ve been easier if Haldir told us which room,” Ori grumbled.

“Then he would’ve asked questions. Besides, he’s out of town.”

“Doing what?”

“I don’t know, ask him.” Ori huffed at Ava’s sarcastic tone but continued to follow her. They came upon the end of the hallway, just before the bend. Ava pressed herself against the wall and peered around.

“Nothing,” she whispered, easing around the corner. “Now we gotta be quick down this part.”

“Wait, Ava!” Ori gasped, grasping her arm. “I hear voices.” Ava paused. They stood there for a moment while Ava strained to hear the voices Ori had. And there they were, not too far down the hallway.

“Walkie-talkie,” Ava said with her hand held towards Ori. The young brunette passed it to her whilst looking back down the other hallway.

“ _Guys? This is Ava. Ori might have found something. We’re checking it out._ ”

“ _Alright,_ ” Legolas radioed back.

“ _Be careful,_ ” added Kili. Ava knew that without having to be told but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. Ori and Ava tiptoed forward towards the voices as quietly as possible. But then the door at the end of the hallway opened. The just couldn’t tell which one.

“Someone’s coming!” Ori squeaked, still trying to be quiet. Without thinking, Ava grabbed Ori’s hand and they raced down the long hallway. She dragged Ori round the corner without looking and they collided with a wall or something.

They landed heavily and both groaned their discomfort. Panicking, Ava flashed the torch at the thing they had just run into.

“Evening,” Dwalin said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Ori squeaked again at Dwalin’s glare and Ava sighed.

“Well shit,” she said. Dwalin held out his hands and pulled the two up off of the floor. Even in the low light, Ava could see Ori’s blush. “What are you doing here?”

“This one’s fussy older brother thought yer were up to something so he got me and Nori to follow ye with him. An’ here we are.”

“Bloody Dori,” Ori grumbled with a murderous scowl. Dwalin barked a laugh at the sight.

“C’mon. Let’s get ye back before yer uncle comes charging down here.”

Ori, Ava and Legolas rode with Dwalin because A: Ori didn’t want to see either of his brothers, and B: Dwalin. Legolas and Ava just went along. Fili, Tauriel and Kili went with the other Ri brothers.

When they arrived at Thorin’s flat, their uncle was there, glaring, along with Bilbo who looked more worried than anything.

“I cannot believe you,” Dori complained, obviously unimpressed and disappointed in the six of them. Nori didn’t say anything because he was kind of impressed and proud of them. He was planning on giving them tips for next time.

“Anyone care to explain?” Thorin dared, pointing glares at his nephews and niece. The other three he didn’t really bother with because he knew that Dori would handle Ori and Tauriel and Legolas weren’t his family. When no one said anything, Thorin huffed.

“Well I’m just glad that they didn’t get arrested.” Bilbo stated with a relieved smile. All six of the culprits gave Bilbo hopeful and thankful looks. Thorin gave his boyfriend and unimpressed look. Before he could comment on what he thought was Bilbo’s terrible parenting skills, there was a knock at the door.

Everyone watched as Thorin gave the kids another glare before storming over to the door. Everyone froze at the sight of the person on the other side.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Thorin growled, his knuckles turning white as he held the door. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Thorin’s scowl and not much else.

“I’ve come to collect my son and Miss Tauriel.”

“How the hell did you know where I live?”

“Baggins texted me the address,” Thranduil said matter-of-factly.

“Did he now?” As Thorin turned to glare at Bilbo, Thranduil stepped around him and towards his son. There wasn’t a hint of anger in his expression. Just a tad annoyance.

“Wait in the car, both of you.” He ordered and the two did. But not before shooting Ori, Ava, Fili and Kili sorry looks. Thorin spun round to bark something but Thranduil beat him to it. “I will deal with my child myself, Oakenshield. And since Tauriel is my relative then I will deal with her also.”

“Fine,” grumbled Thorin. The adults then turned to the remaining kids.

“I cannot believe you.” Dori said once again. Ori’s head sunk lower. “Breaking into the university like that. You’re not Nori!”

“Thanks,” Nori muttered with an eye roll.

“You’re idiot plan could’ve gotten you all arrested,” Dwalin pointed out. Kili and Ori had their heads hung low while Fili tried to stand his ground. Then Ava piped up.

“It was my fault.”

“Ava, now is not the time to-” Thorin sighed.

“No, Uncle, it’s my fault. I wanted to know the truth about something and I dragged these guys into it by saying we could be like secret agents. It was dumb but it was still my fault.”

“It’s not like they’ve got no will of their own lass,” Dwalin cut in before her uncle could respond.

“No but they didn’t want me to go it alone which could have ended worse.” Thorin sighed again and ran a hand over his face. Ava chanced a look to Thranduil who gave her a sympathetic look.

“Fili,” Thorin groaned which made the blonde slightly nervous. “Take Nori and his brothers home. Kili can you drive Dwalin?” The three boys looked at uncle Thorin then to Ava then back. There was no room for arguments.

“Yes uncle,” Fili muttered dejectedly. Kili followed his brother, looking like a kicked puppy. The Ri brothers and Dwalin followed Thorin’s nephews out of the apartment. Ava was left to face Thorin, Bilbo and Thranduil alone.

“So let me get this straight,” Bilbo began. “You broke into school property to find out whether something was true or not? What?”

“There was a rumor about a student and a teacher and I got curious.”

“Ava, that makes no sense-”

“Actually,” Thorin said, cutting Bilbo off. “She did this as a child and ended up locked in a milk factory overnight.”

“I see the habit has carried on,” Thranduil commented.

“And I see you’re still in my house.” Thorin snapped. Bilbo opened his mouth to reprimand the man but Ava was faster.

“Uncle!” All three men looked quickly at Ava. “I’m the one who did something stupid. There’s no need to be a dick to professor Thranduil.” Ava thought her comment was fair enough. What she didn’t know about was the small pang of betrayal that raced through Thorin much like the shock of pride and affection in Thranduil.

“Ava…” Thorin growled with clenched fists.

“Thorin, just breathe.” Bilbo suggested softly as he gently put his hand on Thorin’s shoulders. At the touch, Thorin relaxed. “I think you should have a calm discussion with your niece. Thranduil?”

At first Thranduil hesitated, not wanting to leave Ava to deal with Thorin alone. But he nodded and followed Bilbo out of the apartment as Ava kept her eyes away from her uncle’s. The apartment was uncomfortably quiet for a moment. Ava wanted so badly to race back to her room but the weight of her uncle’s glare kept her in place.

“Why did you defend him?” At first Ava didn’t properly register Thorin’s question. When she asked ‘what’, Thorin repeated himself.

“Because you were being a dick. There was no need-”

“Ava, you have no idea who he is.” Thorin snapped which frustrated Ava.

“Yeah I do. He’s my professor and at one point he was your rival.” She hadn’t meant to say those words nor speak them so angrily but they tumbled out of her mouth without thought.

“How do you know that?” Thorin’s sudden change from anger to surprise threw Ava off slightly.

“What?”

“I said how do you know that?”

“Ah… Dis told me.”

“She wouldn’t have. Who told you that?” Thorin’s tone demanded truth and Ava was too nervous to lie.

“Thranduil.”

“Oh it’s ‘Thranduil’ now, is it?” Thorin’s voice had gone calm. Too calm for it to be true and Ava felt truly scared. She hadn’t seen her uncle this angry since one of the parents at her primary school had smacked Fili in the face for something trivial as a punishment. “And you would believe him over your own family? To think he could manipulate you so easily even though you’re just his student.”

“It wasn’t like that. He had no reason to lie to me or manipulate me.”

“And why is that? Why do you trust him so much?” Without really thinking, Ava gave Thorin the truth.

“Because I’m in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> Bomb has been dropped.   
> Ava admitted it! YES!   
> It's out there and probably with the last person she should have told.   
> Whoops.   
> But I like a little drama ;)   
> Let's just see how Thorin deals with that!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	23. Thorin's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> So many of you were curious about Thorin's reaction.  
> And rightly so after that cliffhanger.  
> So I won't keep you waiting. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Thorin huffed. He wasn’t taking Ava’s confession seriously. “Having a crush on a teacher doesn’t mean anything.”

“It’s not a crush, uncle.” The finality of Ava’s tone made Thorin pause. His next words were carefully thought out.

“What do you mean?” Knowing that there was no way of backing out, Ava sighed and fought through her fear. She just hoped that her admission didn’t blow up in her face in the form of a raging Thorin.

“It’s not a crush because we’ve been dating for a few months. Secretly. And I love him.”

The pause that followed made Ava’s chest tighten and breathing hard to maintain. Thorin stared at Ava for a long moment. First in disbelieve which morphed into fury.

“He seduced you?” Ava nodded at Thorin’s barely controlled words. “He seduced a child?!”

“Yes but I agreed to it! There was consent on either side! I’m not a child, I know what I was doing.”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Thorin growled, his voice threatening to rise. Thorin started pacing back and forth like a caged animal and Ava couldn’t help the step back she took. “That _snake_ seduced you. He manipulated _my_ family. How dare he. _How. Dare. He.”_

And suddenly Thorin was storming out of the apartment. It didn’t fully register with Ava until she heard the elevator doors open.

“Oh no,” she gasped, running after her uncle. But it was too late. The doors had already closed by the time she had reached them. So Ava raced to the stairway whilst pulling out her phone.

“ _Hello_?”

“Thranduil?!”

“ _Ava? What’s wrong?_ ”

“Please tell me you’re in your car and are driving away!”

“ _I’m in the parking garage with Bilbo. Ava, what’s that noise?_ ”

“That’s me running down the stairs. Listen, you have to leave. Now!”

“ _What’s going on_?”

“I told Thorin about us.” There was a pause that Ava barely noticed due to her racing down the stairs.

“ _Ava, what happened?_ ”

“He got angry then I got angry and it kind of came out. Now I think he’s on his way to smack you over. I’m so sorry.” Again Thranduil paused and this time she noticed.

 _“I’ll deal with it_.” Before Ava could reply, she heard Thorin shout on the other end of the line before it went dead. Thankfully she was two floors away from the carpark.

Bursting through the door, Ava just caught Thorin throwing his arm forward. She heard the smack of Thorin’s fist against Thranduil’s cheek before the tall blonde staggered backwards.

“Uncle!” Ava shrieked, racing forward. She managed to sidestep her uncle and grabbed hold of Thranduil’s shoulders to steady him. Ava watched the red mark deepen against Thranduil’s pale skin with wide eyes. Her apologetic gaze locked with Thranduil’s slightly dazed gaze.

“Get away from her,” Thorin growled as he stalked forward. Ava tried to step in front of Thranduil but he kept her back behind his arm.

“Thorin,” Bilbo tried to reason, taking a step towards Ava and Thranduil. “You can’t go smacking people around.”

“This has nothing to do with you.” Thorin snapped, his words curling and seething. Bilbo looked shocked for a moment before he held it in check.

“Uncle, stop this.”

“Now is the time for you to calm yourself, _Oakenshield,_ unless you want to be done for assault.”

“I don’t give a shit about the cops. You are not going anywhere near my niece. You will not talk to her. You won’t come anywhere near my family.”

“I care about Ava more than you can imagine. You’re being foolish!”

“I won’t let you take away someone else I love!” Those words echoed through the carpark and no one moved. For a moment there was just Thorin heaving ragged breaths and Ava clutching onto Thranduil’s arm.

“You _fucking bastard!”_ Thranduil hissed. Ava could feel the muscles in Thranduil’s arm tighten and she got ready to hold him back. But Thranduil didn’t lurch forward like she thought he would. Instead, the professor stood up straight and turned to Ava.

“I’m sorry, Ava, but I cannot stay any longer unless you don’t mind me smacking your uncle.” Ava stared at him incredulously with nothing to say. Thranduil, the brave man he was, quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Don’t you dare touch her,” Thranduil hissed at Thorin before making his way to his car and drove off.

Once the car was out of sight, Ava glared at her uncle.

“Uncle…” she snarled.

“Don’t start with me, girl.” Thorin ordered but Ava didn’t care.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, in disbelief.

“Me? What the hell is wrong with _you_?” Thorin stepped forward with a stiffness in his arms.

“Perhaps you should take a moment,” Bilbo offered. Thorin turned to the curly haired professor, obviously forgetting his presence for a moment. The anger in him subsided for a moment.

“Uncle, please calm down,” Ava said carefully but didn’t dare to get closer. Thorin’s blue eyes flickered to Ava. In them she saw rage weaved with betrayal. “Why are you so upset by this? What did he do to make you hate him so much?”

“He didn’t tell you? Of course he didn’t.” The venom with which Thorin spat those words made Ava flinch.

“Well, regardless of what he did to you, he makes me happy and I want to be with him.”

“You don’t need him.”

“Uncle…”

“No.” Thorin snapped. Something broken in his tone had Ava frozen. “I was the one who took care of you. I was the one who held you when your parents died. I was the one who made you smile after the crash. It was me. Not that bastard!”

Thorin’s voice echoed through the carpark. But it was his words that had Ava tearing up.

“He is not a good person, Ava.” Carefully, Thorin made his way towards his niece. Once he stood in front of her, he cupped her face with a pleading look. “I will not let him have the chance to hurt you or anyone in this family ever again.”

And with that, Thorin turned and headed towards the elevator without another word or look. Ava stood there watching; shocked by what happened.

“Ava?” She jumped at the sound of Bilbo’s worried voice.

“Oh, professor?” She had forgotten he was there. Then she remembered that he had heard all of that. “Oh, professor…”

“There’s no need,” Bilbo stated, holding up his hand to stop Ava. “I won’t tell, promise. There are more important things than school rules. And I believe that he really does care about you.”

“Thank you,” Ava gasped. Bilbo gave her a comforting smile and patted her arm.

“I’ll make sure to keep Thorin resting this weekend.”

“Oh right, everyone’s going away.”

“Which means, I believe, that you will have some time alone on your hands.” Ava gave Bilbo a curious look which responded to with a knowing grin. “I’ll see you later,” the professor said before taking his leave.

***

When the weekend came, everyone was off in a flurry. Kili only stayed long enough to have Fili’s bags in the car before he raced to Tauriel’s. Fili wanted to be off due to his excitement but reigned it in long enough to see his uncle go. Neither brother knew about what had happened the other day after they had dropped off the others.

Thorin had been his usual grumpy self and neither of his nephews noticed his keeping an eye on Ava. Much to her chagrin.

The unease dissipated once Thorin and Fili had left. Ava nestled down on the couch with the T.V. going. She had decided to watch Downton Abbey that day. She had all weekend and Friday to talk to Thranduil.

So it came a surprise to her when the doorbell rang.

“Dwalin? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’ve been ordered to keep an eye on ye,” he answered, stepping into the apartment. “Ugh not this crap,” Dwalin groaned at the T.V.

“Thorin?”

“Aye.” Being the hospitable lady she was, Ava went about fixing Dwalin a coffee with a few biscuits. But before he could get them, Ava asked the question that had bothered her for days.

“Why does uncle hate professor Thranduil so much?” Dwalin hesitated, suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes.

“I cannot tell ye that.”

“You will if you don’t want this weekend to be the worst you’ve ever had.”

Dwalin was ready to argue but then he remembered just who he was dealing with. Here was the girl who stayed up on the roof for a week and got her younger cousins to steal food for her in protest, the girl who took a bus at eight to the next town over to find out why her uncle Gloin hadn’t called when he said he would and had misplaced every one of Thorin’s books in his office with ones of her own because Thorin wouldn’t let her read some of his novels.

“Fine,” Dwalin sighed. “I’ll tell ye.”

Ava sat up straighter; ready to hear the truth. She just wasn’t as ready as she thought she was when Dwalin spoke.

“Yer uncle hate’s that bastard because… he’s the reason yer uncle Frerin is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim to hate cliffhangers.  
> And yet here we are.  
> Again.  
> Just don't get too upset. It'll all be explained.  
> The chapter is almost half written so you wont' have to wait too long.  
> So there's that. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	24. Truth be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As and apology for the last two cliffhangers which I've burdened you with, I hope this serves as a good explanation.   
> And once again I thank you all for your support.   
> It still makes me so proud and happy :)  
> You guys are amazing and I don't deserve you!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Dwalin,” Ava warned. “If you don’t get out of my way then I will climb out of the window.”

Dwalin stood in front of the door while Ava tried to get past him.

“Now listen here lass,” Dwalin said with his hands out to hold her back. “Don’t be doin’ anything stupid. If yer uncle found out…”

“I don’t care. Move!”

“I won’t let you see that murderer.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“So you’ll believe him and not yer family?”

“I don’t know what I believe but I do know that I don’t know the entire story.” Dwalin looked down at the floor for a moment. In that, Ava saw her chance. “Dwalin, please. Just let me through.”

The pause had Ava nervous. But then Dwalin set his jaw and furrowed his brow.

“No. I won’t be going against yer uncle.”

Before Ava could argue further, there was a knock at the door. Both Ava and Dwalin stared at each other before he turned to open the door.

“Ori?” Dwalin and Ava yapped in unison. The poor boy squeaked and jumped slightly.

“I ah-”

“What are ye doin’ here lad?”

“I ah- I’m here to show Ava some new films.”

“Excellent,” Ava cheered. “Ori, you can show them to Dwalin.” At that, Ava dashed around Dwalin and out into the hall.

“Where are you going?” Ori asked, nervously glancing at Dwalin and back to Ava.

“Popping out for a bit.” She called and dashed off to the elevator. Ava slipped in through the barely open doors and immediately set about jabbing the ‘close doors’ button. She could hear Dwalin’s loud bark but thankfully the doors closed before he got anywhere near the elevator.

Revelling in her small victory, Ava sighed and slumped back against the elevator wall. It doesn’t last long. Her phone started ringing.

“ _Young lass!_ ” Dwalin raged from his end of the line. “ _Ye get yer ass back ‘ere right now!”_

In way of a reply, Ava quickly hung up. But she didn’t put her phone away.

**To: Thranduil**

**Hi, is it ok if I come over now? There’s something I need to ask you.**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**Of course. May I ask what it is you want to ask?**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**I’d rather ask you in person.**

As quickly as she could, Ava rushed to her car and drove off. Despite the music play, Dwalin’s words kept on playing over in her head. The accusation had shaken her but Ava’s determination to find out the truth trumped it. But now, alone in her car, her thoughts hung heavy and there was nothing but the road to distract her.

***

“Do cheer up you grump,” Bilbo sighed as he sat back against the car seat. He watched as Thorin’s knuckles eased up on the wheel but his glare never did. Not an inch. Bilbo let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Quit sighing.” Thorin grumbled.

“Then. Cheer. Up.” Thorin shot Bilbo a weary look but eased his scowl. “We’re going to relax.”

“How can I when Ava might be with that scoundrel?”

“Didn’t you send Dwalin to keep an eye on her?” Thorin didn’t answer but Bilbo gathered enough from his expression to understand enough. “But you know he can’t keep his eye on her all of the time?”

“No,” Thorin sighed.

“And you won’t tell me what happened? Why you hate my colleague so much?”

“Oh god, you work with him.” Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle a little. But then Thorin spoke again in a quiet voice. “You won’t tell anyone, about them? It would ruin her.”

With a sad, fond smile, Bilbo patted Thorin’s hand gently and shook his head. Relieved, Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and kissed his knuckles. He finally relaxed.

***

“Ava,” Thranduil said with a smile. He stepped back to let her into his apartment. He would have kissed her if it wasn’t for her shaken expression. “Ava? What is it? Did Oakenshield do something?”

Ava shook her head and bit her lip. With a hand on her lower back, Thranduil guided her towards the couch and sat her down.

When Ava didn’t say anything, Thranduil sat closer.

“Ava, please. Tell me.”

“Uncle, he…” the words were stuck in her throat but Ava struggled on to get them out. “Uncle said that… that you were the reason my uncle Frerin died.”

Ava watched as surprise and distress warred over Thranduil’s face. He opened his mouth several times to try as speak but the shock held his tongue.

“Did you?” He stared at Ava in aghast disbelief. She felt guilty at first but said nothing. Then the truth came out.

“I didn’t kill him,” Thranduil admitted, hoping to heaven that Ava believed him. “It was raining one night and I was driving back home. And on the way I saw that there had been a crash. Someone’s car had swerved off the road and down the small cliff. So I got out and went to check. The person was badly hurt and I wasn’t sure if they were alive. I tried to lean down to reach them but the slope was too slippery and I was a few feet too high. But then your uncle turned up and he got out to help. I told him to call for help but we both knew that the person could die soon if they weren’t already dead. So Frerin told me to lower him down to the person. I didn’t want to but we had no other choice since I weighed more than him. So I did. And he had the person in one arm and I was dragging them back up. But then the rock face made a noise and we both knew that it would crumble. And that bastard, your uncle looked at me and smiled. Next thing I knew, Frerin had let go and wrapped himself around the victim and he fell. I called the fire department and they came and got them out. At the hospital I found out that the victim had survived somehow but Frerin… his head was bashed in with a rock. Then Oakenshield and his father came roaring in and started yelling and cursing at me. It took my father and the security guards to get them out. I told the police what happened and they believed me. But your uncle never did and still does not.”

Ava sat quietly, staring at the ghostly pain that seemed to hang over her professor. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him. But the news still was a lot to take in.

“Why did you tell me that you found out later? That you were told of Frerin’s death?” Thranduil smiled sadly at Ava and she could see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

“Because I thought that if I had, then you would have hated me. And I didn’t want to lose you when I had just gotten you.”

“I believe you,” Ava stated, taking his hand for her sake as well as his. Thranduil sighed and kissed Ava, followed by him pressing his forehead to hers.

“Thank you,” he whispered before pulling back.

“What about the victim? You said they survived.”

“Yes. They did, though Oakenshield and his father didn’t stay long enough to find out.”

“Who was it, do you know?” Thranduil nodded and hesitated.

“It was professor Baggins. Though I was told that his mind had repressed it. He carries the scars on his back and but that’s about all.”

“Oh my god.” Ava gasped. “So would Uncle believe you if he knew that Bilbo was the victim.”

“That wouldn’t change his opinion of me. Or us. But it would change his opinion of Baggins.”

“What do you mean?”

“Knowing Oakenshield, he would think it a betrayal. He would think that Baggins had lied to him. Could you disagree with me?”

Ava thought it over and found she couldn’t. She sighed and leaned against Thranduil’s shoulder, tired from all of the fuss. It eased her when she felt Thranduil’s hand brush through her hair.

“Do you mind if I stay here? Or will your son be back?”

“He has avoided me, thinking that I am mad at him. He’ll be back on Sunday.” Thranduil kissed her on the head which Ava took as affirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the reason.   
> Let's see what happens next :)   
> I think that the next chapter will just be a sweet thing.   
> Especially after all of the drama :P 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	25. Three Pairs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples and a pair of maybes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling dears.  
> Sorry for not updating in a while.  
> After the last update, I put all of my attention into the last chapter of WooS. Next thing I knew, it was the weekend and I don't normally write on the weekend.  
> But I hope you like this. 
> 
> *warning*  
> There is frickle-frackle in this so be warned :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

The movie on the TV played on with bright colours and sharp music. But it was being ignored. Ava was too busy trying to undo the buttons of her professor’s shirt to notice that the movie was still playing.

Sprawled on the couch, Ava hovered over Thranduil whose hands roamed down her back, butt and thighs to then go back up and repeat the process. All the while, Ava had her tongue in his mouth and his in hers.

“Mm, Ava,” Thranduil murmured against her mouth. “Shouldn’t we move this elsewhere?”

Ava grinned and bit his lip playfully before skimming across his cheek to mouth along his jaw. Thranduil sighed and lifted his chin higher for Ava. He closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the feeling of her on him.

As Ava kissed and nipped at Thranduil’s neck, she managed to slip more of his buttons undone. Greedily her hands roamed over his bared chest and stomach before her mouth followed suit. She could feel Thranduil’s muscles jumping under his skin and every shuddering breath he took.

“Sit up a sec,” she asked breathily. Thranduil did as she asked and took the shirt off himself. He leaned in to kiss her for a moment before Ava’s hands on his shoulders pushed him back. A small huff escaped his mouth as he landed back on the cushion.

“How did you get such a nice body?” Ava asked with her eyes trailing along Thranduil.

“I work out,” he said simply. Then his hands came down to her thighs and squeezed them. Slowly, they moved up along the fabric of her jeans and rested against her hips. “Now you, my dear.”

Ava smiled wolfishly and placed her hands over his. She rolled her hips forwards which made the man below her moan. The grip he had on her hips told her enough. Aiming to please, Ava grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it up.

What Ava didn’t know what just how tight the shirt was going to be around her arms. It was a struggle to get it up at first and worse when she had the hem over her head. Ava grunted and, ungracefully, tried to tug the thing off.

Next thing she knew, Ava was falling to her left with her head still caught in her shirt. Then she felt Thranduil’s arms wrap around her as his body pressed up against hers. But gravity, the bitch it was, pulled both her and Thranduil down.

Ava ended up landing on her back with Thranduil awkwardly half on her and half on the couch. He quickly pulled the shirt over her head and was met with Ava’s grinning face.

“Woops,” she giggled, shucking the shirt from her arms. Thranduil chuckled and kissed her with a grin of his own.

Then, with a bit of awkward shifting, Thranduil managed to haul himself back onto the couch. He then leaned down and wrapped his arm around Ava’s waist to drag her up too. The professor held her so that Ava’s back was against his front and his chin resting on her shoulder.

“I take it that’s the end of that?” She asked.

“For now,” he answered with a kiss to her cheek. “Now watch the damn film.” Ava huffed but turned her attention to the movie. Though a part of her mind kept alerting her to the warmth of Thranduil’s skin against hers.

That most certainly wasn’t the end of that.

 

***

 

“That was a lovely meal,” Bilbo purred, flopping down on the couch. Thorin and Bilbo had just gone to lunch at the hotel’s restaurant. Back in their hotel room, which was more like an apartment with white walls and light brown wooden floors, Thorin shucked off his suit jacket and sat down on the chair beside the couch.

Bilbo on the other hand, stretched and made silly little noises which had Thorin struggling to supress a grin. The professor noticed and smiled at Thorin.

“So have you relaxed some?” Bilbo asked as he hauled himself into a sitting position with his legs taking up the rest of the couch.

“Yes,” answered Thorin who leaned back. He did look relaxed.

“Good, my job here is done.”

“Well, if I knew that that was all you were here for, then I would have been harder to please.”

Bilbo scrunched his nose at that. He then put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. This intrigued Thorin which led to an idea.

Rising as quietly as he could, Thorin got out of his seat and crept over to the couch. He stilled when Bilbo sniffed and leaned his head further back; exposing the pale column of his neck. Thorin licked his dry lips before continuing.

Thorin had to hold his breath as he leaned closer to Bilbo. His left hand hovered a few centimetres over the seam of the professor’s pants. Then, gently as he could, Thorin pressed a feather light kiss to Bilbo’s neck. The latter jumped a little with a small gasp. But he neither opened his eyes nor said a word.

Taking his cue, Thorin pressed and open mouth kiss to Bilbo’s neck. At Bilbo’s hitch in breath, Thorin bit him gently, letting the skin slip through his teeth. The button of Bilbo’s pants came undone easily enough and Thorin slowly pulled the zipper down.

“Goddammit Durin, quit teasing,” Bilbo groaned, clenching at his own hair to keep himself from tugging at Thorin’s.

Thorin gave a hearty lick up the side of Bilbo’s neck before kneeling over Bilbo. He brought his face a few centimetres from his lover’s face and waited till the professor opened his eyes. When he did, Thorin spoke with a lopsided grin.

“That, my fusspot professor, is what I’m here for.”

 

***

 

“This isn’t quite the bedroom,” Ava huffed as she clung to Thranduil’s shoulders. Once again she found herself pressed up against a wall with her legs wrapped around her professor’s waist.

Thranduil, on his part, was busy kissing at her chest and running his hands along her thighs to notice Ava’s comment. He just couldn’t help himself. Having Ava nestled in front of him all warm and soft did Thranduil’s head in. The movie wasn’t a distraction enough to keep his mind from Ava.

Wanting to get back at him for ignoring her, Ava leaned down to nip the tip of Thranduil’s ear. She could feel Thranduil shudder. What she didn’t know was that her professor’s ears had always been sensitive for some reason.

Neither of them had bothered to put their shirts on. But Thranduil had been a bit impatient and had tugged Ava’s jeans off. That had to be fixed.

When Thranduil had finally pulled back for breath, Ava slipped her legs off of him so she could stand. With clumsy fingers, she fumbled with the buckle of his belt. When it was finally undone and slipped it out and threw it away. Neither of them paid attention to it clattering on the ground.

Thranduil grabbed the hair and the nape of her neck and pulled slightly. This resulted in Ava’s head tipping back with a slight gasp. Taking the unvoiced offer, Thranduil slotted his lips over Ava’s and delved his tongue into her mouth. The moan Ava made against his mouth had Thranduil’s stomach twisting.

“Goddamn woman,” Thranduil breathed against her lips. Ava smiled and nipped his lower lip.

“Now can we go to the bedroom?” Ava asked with her hands stroking along his biceps.

Leaning down against to give Ava on last heated kiss, Thranduil nodded.

“We certainly can.” Before Ava could even turn, Thranduil scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom himself.

 

***

 

“Well that was a strange film,” Dwalin said, sitting back against the couch. Ori stood up and removed the disk from the dvd player.

“Didn’t you like it?” The young brunette asked shyly. He didn’t want Dwalin to see the nervous expression on his face. He heard Dwalin lean forward to grab a cookie of the plate on the coffee table.

“No, I did. I think. It was just strange, is all.” Ori turned back to the older man with a pleased smile. Once Ava had rushed off, Ori asked Dwalin what the hell had happened. The latter told Ori that Thorin had asked him to keep an eye on Ava. Ori had figured it was because that Thorin had found out about Ava’s relationship with her professor since she had texted Ori about it.

“Did- did you want to watch another one.”

“Sure lad,” Dwalin said with a grin. What Ori didn’t know was that Dwalin had certainly seen the blush that had bloomed on Ori’s pale cheeks.

But the lad didn’t need to know that.

 

***

 

Thranduil threw his head back against his pillow with a groan. He was on his back with Ava straddling his waist. The sight of her twisted his gut in pleasure and made the lust he felt almost unbearable.

Ava could tell that Thranduil was close to the edge like her by the way his hands gripped her hips roughly. There would undoubtedly be bruising. But Ava’s mind was too far gone to care.

When she did come, Ava had to brace herself with her hands on Thranduil’s shoulders as she gasped for breath. Thranduil watched the way pleasure took over Ava’s features. Thranduil bought himself to climax with a groan of Ava’s name while she gasped his.

Soon it was just the two of them entangled in the sheets. Ava was lying with her head and arm over Thranduil’s chest as she traced patterns into his skin.

Thranduil ghosted his fingers over Ava’s back, joining all of her freckles with an invisible line.

“So what do we do about my uncle?” Ava asked, finally addressing the elephant in the room. It took a moment for Thranduil to come up with an answer.

“We will have to wait and see when he gets back, I suppose.”

“But we won’t tell him about professor Baggins.”

“Is it really our place?”

“I guess not,” Ava sighed. “But he won’t tell anyone. Not unless he tells me about it first. He’s good like that.”

“If you trust him enough, then I will trust your judgement.”

“I do, thank you.” Thranduil smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. Ava hummed and, despite her desire to sleep, kept tracing meandering patterns into Thranduil’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.  
> Don't ask me how.  
> But yeah, now I've got to decide which part comes next.  
> I'm almost certain about what I want to write so it shouldn't take me too long :)  
> Thank you again for reading and keeping up with this. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	26. The Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets home where Dwalin and Ori have been waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D   
> So I'm not actually sure how many days it has been since the last update.   
> But here we are with the new one.   
> I'm going to say something at the end and let y'all enjoy this.   
> Especially since you all have to deal with my irregular updates.   
> You guys are magical! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ava did her best to sneak back into the apartment. What she didn’t expect to see was Dwalin still there with Ori next to him with the TV going. At the sound of the door closing, Dwalin turned towards Ava.

“You!” He growled, getting up out of his seat to walk around the couch to her. “Where the hell have ye been lass?”

“Switzerland,” she replied dryly. Dwalin puffed up to say something else but his phone alarm went off.

“Ah crap, I’ve got work. Lad,” Dwalin said loudly to Ori. “Can ye stay here and make sure the lass stays put?”

“Ah-”

“Either ye can or ye can’t, lad.”

“I can!” Ori squeaked. Dwalin nodded and turned back to Ava.

“I won’t tell yer uncle about ye leaving if ye keep quiet about yer getting past me.”

“Sure,” agreed Ava. She stepped out of the way for Dwalin to leave. The apartment was quiet for a moment once Dwalin had closed the door.

“I suggest you cover up that purple mark on your neck before he gets back,” Ori said. His unimpressed look could outdo Thorin’s.

“Then I suggest you hide that blush whilst I do so.” Ava smirked, seeing Ori go brighter as she walked past him. “So how was the movie watching?”

“It was fine.” Ava turned back to her friend.

“Just fine?” Ori nodded. “So, did you two talk?”

“A-about what?” Suddenly Ori became too interested in his shoes.

“Oh you know what, you ignoramus.”

“I couldn’t!”

“Why the hell not? Do you think it was easy for Thranduil to say how he felt to me?”

“But I’m not him! I’m me!”

“Exactly.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Ori asked, flustered and stressed. “Was I just mean to go ‘oh hey Dwalin, I’ve had a huge crush on you since forever. Why don’t we make out instead of watching this movie?’ Was I supposed to say that?”

What Ori didn’t see, that Ava did, was Dwalin opening the door. But the young brunette did see the shocked expression Ava wore. He spun around without thinking and froze.

“I uh- forgot my coat.” Dwalin said innocently.

“D-Dwalin. I-I-”

“Ava,” Dwalin said without taking his eyes from Ori.

“Yeah?”

“Can you give the lad and me a minute?”

“Oh, sure,” she said with a glance to the back of Ori’s head. “I have a paper due anyway.” Ava was off down the hallway as fast as she could possibly walk. She did chance a look back to them once at her door. Neither had moved.

Suspecting that Dwalin was waiting to hear her door close, Ava quickly stepping in and left them to it.

With a sigh, she leaned against the door for a moment. Then she groaned.

“Better get started on that bloody paper.”

 

***

 

Ori didn’t say a thing and kept his eyes down. This annoyed Dwalin for a moment. He was used to Ori being shy but this was ridiculous. Well, to Dwalin it was.

“Lad?” He said softly, forcing the harsh tone from his voice. When Ori didn’t answer, he spoke again. “Lad, look at me.”

Mortified, Ori shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to ever look at Dwalin again. No sir! He heard Dwalin sigh and step closer.

“Look at me.” Again Ori refused and Dwalin finally gave up. He grabbed Ori’s face between his hands. The younger had no choice but to look, or scrunch his eyes. But that didn’t occur to him.

One moment Ori was being stared at by Dwalin. The next he was being kissed.

In all of his life, never, ever, _ever,_ did Ori think that he would actually get the chance. Many times he had hoped and fantasized. He had thought of romantic gestures like being swept off of his feet or a surprise love confession.

Nothing was special about the kiss. It was just a hard press of one mouth on another. It felt more like Dwalin had wanted to mush Ori’s face but had accidentally tripped forward. But it was _Dwalin!_ Ori’s heart stopped for a moment before restarting with vigour.

As quick as Dwalin had moved forward, he pulled back with a bright blush on his cheeks. Ori just stared in wonderment at him.

“Oh shit. I’ve gotta go,” Dwalin grumbled. With one last longing look to Ori, he dashed out of the apartment with his jacket this time.

Ori stood in silence and could hear the elevator doors open and close. Then he screamed.

Sitting in her room, Ava heard the scream and almost fell out of her seat. She had about a second to correct herself before her bedroom door flung open. Ori stood in the doorway with wild hair and wide eyes.

“Ori? What the fuck?” Ava asked, looking the teenager over. Ori paused for a moment.

“HE KISSED MEEEEEEE!” He cheered, throwing his arms up.

“What?”

“Dwalin. Kissed. Me!” Ava took a couple of seconds before the information settled in.

“Hell yeah!” She hollered, sweeping Ori up into a hug. The both of them laughed and danced a little at the news. Ori was buzzing with excitement.

“Oh god, I can’t believe it.” He said over and over.

“I take it you’ll do the talking once he gets back?”

“Aha, that is if you don’t mind.’”

“Buddy, I have this paper and another project to get finished. I’m going to be holed up in her for the rest of the night.”

“Which one?”

“The one professor Baggins gave us last Wednesday.”

“Oh I already finished that.” Ava glared at Ori half-heartedly. It was so like the little prodigy to do that. “But hey, you got to hang out with your boyfriend all day.”

“Don’t say that,” Ava groaned.

“What? Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, it just doesn’t suit it.”

“Would you rather 'secret inamorato'?”

“If either of us were Italian then yes.” Then Ava got a thought. “Oh let’s get Italian for dinner and watch the Godfather.”

“I thought you had a paper to do?”

“I’ll get it done before dinner and then we can watch the film. Alright?” Ori nodded. But then the joy on his face faltered as a thought came to him.

“Oh bugger.”

“What?” It was weird for Ava to hear Ori say a bad word, as mild as bugger was.

“I just realized something that I’m pretty sure you’re not going to like.” Ava waited for Ori to carry on. “We’re going to have to tell Fili and Kili about all of this.”

Ava stared at Ori in horror. But then that horror changed to guilt for leaving those two out of the loop. They told each other everything since they could talk. She sighed and nodded.

“It was bound to happen. And better from us than someone like uncle.”

“But let’s get them full on food first.” Ori said which made Ava laugh a little.

“Food always helps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that wasn't a cliffhanger.   
> I hope so.   
> Anyways.   
> I've figured out the end of this and we're heading that way.   
> The thing is, I'm not sure how many chapters that will be.   
> It could be 10, it could be 5. I'm not sure.   
> But a few things have to happen first so there will be plenty more.   
> So don't freak!!!   
> There's no point in jumping a hurdle before you get to it.  
> Just be ready.  
> Thank you all once again!!!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	27. Telling the Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Ori plan on telling Fili and Kili what they missed that weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there :)  
> I hope you guys are having a fantastic day and that this just adds a little more sunshine.  
> I'm glad you're still enjoying this because I'm still loving writing about these guys.   
> So lets get to it yeah? 
> 
> Enjoy :)

After the day that Ori had dubbed as ‘the best friggen day ever!!’, Ava spent her time working on the research project that was due. Dwalin left her to it but he was too busy listening to Ori chatter on. For a few moments Ava was able to text Thranduil. But the professor knew of her project and told her to focus on that or he would make her pay. No one had to know about the flash of excitement that raced through Ava at the thought of that.

When it became clear that Ava was going nowhere, Dwalin left her in Ori’s care. Though it did take them a while for Dwalin to actually release Ori to leave. Once gone, Ava and Ori talked.

“So how are we going to break it to them?” She asked. Ori was the wordsmith of the family. Surely he would have an idea.

“No idea,” replied the so called wordsmith. Ava groaned and wanted to give up. But then Ori spoke again. “Well I think I should go first. Seeing as though they have already had their suspicions. And also…”

“Also because mine is way more scandalous?” Ori nodded. “So what, tell them straight out?”

“No, I think let them get unpacked and have lunch ready for them. When they’ve eaten, I’ll speak first.”

“Ok,” agreed Ava. “Then I swoop in with ‘hey, I’m dating our business management professor’.”

“In a manner speaking. Perhaps phrase it differently.” Ava gave Ori a look that said she didn’t find his joke funny. “Just start from the beginning and perhaps tell them about what happened earlier this week.”

“Oh yeah, they’d get a kick out of hearing about uncle punching professor Thranduil.”

“You’ll need to tell them why you kept it from them.”

“Dammit.”

“Well you have until lunchtime tomorrow. I’ll get the food and stuff sorted so you can think over what you’re going to say.” Ava stared at Ori gratefully. She wrapped and arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

“I would be a flailing mess without you.” She said which made Ori smile proudly.

When the brothers finally got home it was all a lot of hugs and cheers. Kili told them about how he and Tauriel went surfing and how it was all so totally awesome. Ava feared he was going to become one of those surfer dudes.

When it was Fili’s turn to talk, they had made it back to the apartment. He talked about how the coach knew exactly what she was doing. Also about the other guys on his team and how they did a whole lot of team building exercises first for unity. It was hard not to notice the sheer joy in his voice.

“And we get to do it all again in two weeks time,” Fili said.

“That’s so fantastic! Uncle is going to love hearing about it all.” Ava replied with a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“And next time we can go watch you, brother.” Added Kili.

“Now, go get settled because Ori and I have made you lunch.” Kili took a second before he cheered and hugged both Ava and Ori.

“You guys are amazing!” He said. Fili said his thanks and dragged his brother off to his room. Ori stood next to Ava and sighed.

“You ready?” He asked.

“”As I’ll ever be.” Ava gave him a supportive look which he tried to match. They bother were nervous and wondered how they were going to get through the lunch.

When the boys sat down, Ava and Ori were quiet. But they didn’t notice. Not with the food in front of them and stories to tell. Hearing them joke and laugh eased Ava’s worry and soon she forgot about what she needed to tell them.

When the food was almost gone, Ori cleared his throat. This was what Dis normally did when she demanded attention. Ava could tell what with the way both Fili and Kili stopped and turned to Ori suddenly.

“What is it?” Inquired Fili after wiping his mouth.

“Ava and I have things we need to tell you. Things that you missed while you were away.” Everyone at the table was quiet for a moment.

“Ok,” Kili said, breaking the silence. “What’s going on? Nothing bad?”

“No.” Ava replied. “Nothing bad.” It didn’t settle him though.

“Well there’s no time like the present,” huffed Ori. He had worked up his courage and knew he would chicken out if he didn’t speak then. “Dwalin and I are dating as of yesterday.”

Ava looked to her cousins to try and catch their reactions. Fili was unreadable while Kili looked to be thinking something over. Ori was biting his tongue. He thought that if the boys didn’t like it or thought it was weird then tough. He was going to be with Dwalin because he had wanted to or so long and nothing these guys could say or do could-

“Finally,” sighed Fili with a slight eye roll.

“What?” Ava could see the resemblance between Ori and a rabbit in that moment.

“We always knew you liked Dwalin.”

“And we knew he kind of fancied you too.” Kili added after his brother.

“But congrats all the same.” Ori was shocked by their smiles at first but then sighed in relief. “Now Ava, what’s your news?”

This was it. She had to tell them. What dread and fear Ava thought would be there wasn’t. Instead, she looked at the two boys she had grown up with and told secrets to since before she could remember. The words came a lot easier then she could have ever hoped.

“I’ve been secretly dating professor Thranduil for a few months.”

The pause happened again but this time Ava knew that there wasn’t going to be any ‘we knew that’ or ‘about time’ for her.

“What do you mean?” Fili asked, his eyes searching for an answer.

“Exactly that. It kind of all happened quickly with a few hiccups but we’ve sorted it.” Another pause.

“Holy shit,” Kili said quietly. “You and a professor?” Ava nodded. “That’s like out of a soap opera!”

“Does uncle know?” Fili questioned seriously.

“After you guys had left to drop Ori and the others home after our spy night, uncle and I got into a fight about defending professor Thranduil. And I got mad and it kind of came out.”

“So that’s why he didn’t speak to you for the rest of the rest of the week?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds like uncle,” Kili muttered.

“And uncle said that he was the one that killed uncle Frerin.”

“WHAT?” Both boys shouted.

“I asked Thranduil about the truth and he said that uncle died trying to save someone with Thranduil.” So Ava proceeded to tell them what she was told. All of the while she could see them trying to process it. “And the victim was actually Bilbo but he lost his memory of it and uncle never waited to find out.”

As the news settled in, Ava felt a weight roll off of her shoulders.

“We can’t tell uncle about Bilbo.” Fili stated. Always the one to click first.

“I agree,” Kili added a few thoughts later. “And it is weird you going out with a teacher, Ava. But you have been happier recently so he must be doing something right.”

Ava smiled at her younger cousin and patted his hand. Kili smiled back then turned to his brother. Ori and Ava did too.

“I’ll admit that I’m pissed that you didn’t tell us first.”

“And?” Ava urged, knowing that Fili was just sorting out his words.

“You- you deserve to be happy. And Kili is right. Just make sure you know what you’re doing and that you don’t get hurt.”

For some reason, that no one could explain, Fili’s acceptance made Ava happier than ever. She got up out of her seat and went round to hug the blonde. Fili happily wrapped her up in his arms.

“Thank you,” Ava whispered into Fili’s hair. He murmured that it was ok and let her go so Ava could go hug Kili.

“Well, looks like we did miss a hell of a lot,” Kili said with one arm still around Ava. “Does this mean we get to tease Dwalin about this?”

“As long as you’re not teasing me,” Ori said with a grin. The other three laughed.

“Come on,” Ava sighed. “We’d best clean this up and start dinner for uncle.”

“Oh, I have a paper due,” Fili said.

“And I’m really tired,” added Kili. Ava gave them an unimpressed looked before shooing them off.

“I’ll help,” Ori said, collecting the dished from off of the table.

“Like I said,” began Ava. “I’d be a flailing mess without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys expect them to be against it?   
> I just want to know.   
> I hope this chapter was ok! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	28. Morning Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin comes home and Ava ends that particular day upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So the last couple of chapters have all been well and good. But now that means time for some sadness. I won't go into too much detail. I'll let you guys find out for yourselves.  
> So I've been writing this entire story on one word document and I have reached the 100th page.   
> That's insane!   
> And it's all thanks to you guys for giving this your time so thank you my dears! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Thorin came home, things were a little awkward. Ori had gone home about an hour before and Ava had ordered in because she was too busy with another essay to actually cook. Fili had gone for a nap while Kili stressed over his history essay.

But they still all sat together at the table and Thorin asked his nephews about their weekend. Having already heard their stories, Ava just focused on her food. Thorin shared very little about his weekend. Saying that it was ‘relaxing’ and that he and Bilbo ‘had a good time’.

Thorin didn’t bother to ask Ava. No doubt he would check with Dwalin about it so Ava didn’t even bother to talk. Both of the boys saw this and did their best to keep the mood light.

It was Fili who offered to do the dishes so Ava and Kili could do their work. Ava gratefully retreated to her room and sat at her desk. She had finished the third paragraph just a moment before there was a knock at her door.

“Yeah?” She called, not turning from her work. She didn’t see Thorin come in.

“Do you have a minute?” Ava jumped at the sound of his voice but refused to turn and face him.

“Only one, I have a paper to finish.” She said it as sternly as possible. Ava didn’t see Thorin’s flinch. When Thorin didn’t answer, Ava huffed and turned to glare at him. “If you’re here to tell me to stay away from Thranduil then you can shove it. He told me what happened and how you blame him for a mistake.” That was the wrong thing to say.

“How dare you.” Thorin hissed. Something in Ava snapped and all fear and such left her mind. There was just rage.

“No! You won’t listen to anyone else but yourself and you won’t believe anyone else.”

“I don’t trust that bastard because he’s a gutter snipe, a murderer and he is not family!”

“But I am.” That statement halted Thorin in his tracks. “I’m family, and you won’t believe me?”

The pause that followed was heartbreakingly heavy.

“No, I don’t.” And that, well that broke Ava. She bit the inside of her lip till there was blood just so she wouldn’t cry. Ava was too busy avoiding Thorin’s gaze to see his instant regret. “Ava, I didn’t mean-”

“Go away.” She ordered, her voice coming out small and feeble. When Thorin took a step forward, Ava flinched back. Feeling a sharp pang of sadness, Thorin stumbled back to the door and closed it behind him.

Alone in the room, Ava fell to her knees and cried. Thorin didn’t believe her. They were family and for them family was the most important thing. And Thorin didn’t believe her. No matter what, they had each other’s backs from the get go. But Thorin didn’t believe her.

“Ava?” Ava just managed to hear Fili’s voice. She looked up to find him peering from around her door. In an instant, he was kneeling beside Ava and pulling her into his arms.

“It’s ok,” Fili assured, stroking her hair and along her back. “It’ll alright, you’ll see. Everything is better in the morning.”

Fili held Ava for a while longer, cooing comfort into her hair while she trembled with held back sobs. When she had fallen asleep, Fili tucked her in quietly and left.

“How is she?”

Fili jumped at the low voice in the dark. But he’d know it anywhere. Fili turned to his uncle who stood with a low head and heavy shoulders. He looked a wreck.

“She cried herself to sleep.” The blonde, even in the dark, saw how his words made his uncle flinch and turn a shade paler. “You know how much she adores you. How much she respects you and strives to make you proud. Ava has worked her butt off to be what she thinks you’d want. Don’t let the first time she’s fallen in love be the thing that drives a wedge between you. Because it will break her if it hasn’t already.”

Thorin looked up to stare at his eldest nephew in shock. There was anger and sadness in Fili’s eyes while his face remained impassive. Fili then nodded and went to his room. The hallway was far too quiet after that.

The next morning, Ava got ready for uni faster than the others and was out of the door before anyone could wake up. Class didn’t start for two hours so she went for a drive to the park nearby. Thankfully no one else was there.

She sat down on the nearest park bench under one of the sycamore trees. The morning air was cool and crisp on her tongue. Ava couldn’t help the heavy, wavering sigh she let out.

“That sounds quite forlorn.” A voice said behind her, making Ava jump. She turned around and smiled.

“Legolas!” She called.

“Morning Ava,” he replied, coming to stand in front of her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same. May I?” He asked, gesturing to the seat next to Ava.

“Oh, sure.” Legolas sat down and relaxed. “I just came here to get some air.”

“Then you could call my being here either a coincidence or fate. I just felt like coming here for air myself. So how have you been?”

“Stressed, school work is trying to drown me. You?”

“Good, yeah, I went surfing with your cousin this weekend.”

“He told me, so how’d he do? I’m pretty sure he gave us a very, very rough estimate of how many times he fell off.”

“Oh I see. Well I can tell you that he did better than Tauriel. That’s for sure.”

“That’s reassuring to hear.”

The conversation died off there. It would have been a comfortable silence if Legolas hadn’t been hesitating over his words.

“Ava, I have to tell you something.” Legolas’ tone made Ava worry and she had a tiny inkling about what it could be.

“Yeah?”

“My father told me about you and him.”

“Ah.”

“And it’s still hard for me to wrap my head around. I mean, my father and my friend. It’s not something you get used to overnight.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

“But for years I have wanted him to find someone new. Ever since my mother died, he’s distanced himself. I sometimes think that he’s afraid of his own feelings. But recently he’s been more relaxed and quick to smile. I guess I understand now why he smiles when he checks his phone. It will weird me out and I don’t think I could ever think of you as my step-mother.”

“Oh god, no please don’t think that. I don’t think I could handle that either.”

“That’s good to hear. He also told me that your uncle has been really hard on you about it.”

“Yeah,” Ava said, looking down at the ground with a sombre expression. “He has a personal grudge against your dad.”

“So I hear. And thank you for believing him. Father isn’t one to lie when it matters. Also, I was thinking, if you find that you can’t be around your uncle. That it’s just not good for you to live there, you can come stay with us. I mean, I’d ask you not to be all coupley with my father but-”

“Legolas,” Ava interrupted softly. “I appreciate the offer. I really, really do. But I really wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable and I think we should have some time to get used to this all being out in the open.”

Legolas sighed in relief with a large smile.

“Ok, that’s kind of what I was hoping.”

“Besides,” Ava began. “I’ll probably just go stay with Ori if Uncle keeps being terrible.”

“Staying with family does sound like the wiser choice.”

“It sure does.” There was a pause and this time it wasn’t awkward, thankfully. Ava felt like even more weight had lifted off of her shoulders. Now that it was all gone, Ava realized how much had been weighing on her and it surprised her that she managed not to break under all of it.

“Goddamn its cold,” the blonde huffed, rubbing his hands together. “What’s say we go get something warm for breakfast? I forgot to eat before I left.”

“You forgot to eat?”

“What? Nobody’s perfect!”

“Hah, Gimli’s dad would sorely disagree.”

“That’s because Gimli is an only child and so his father has no one else to put all of his faith and pride into.”

“Fair enough, now let’s get going. I forgot to eat as well.” Legolas scoffed at her but followed Ava to her car. “Did you walk here or something?”

“Maybe.” Ava couldn’t help the small laugh that she made nor the head shaking. It was easier to be friends with Legolas and the thought of her being his step mother was far stranger than she could handle. But with time, things might sort themselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first like to point out that Thorin is emotionally constipated and doesn't do emotions well.   
> As you have just read.   
> But I was thinking about the whole 'Ava might just end up being Legolas' step mum even though she's two years younger than he is' thing and I thought it'd be best to address it.   
> And who better to do that with than Legolas himself :D   
> And I was tempted to have Ava stay with Thranduil and Legolas but, like they said, it'd be weird.   
> So nope to that :P   
> Thank you guys once again and I will continue saying that for as long as this goes! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	29. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at school... for Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for being patient.   
> You guys are truly amazing.   
> I've been a bit slow because I've got a new story about another pair and I kind of got wayyyyy to excited.   
> So I've gotta even things out.   
> But yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Ava got to class that day, Fili said nothing about her not being at home that morning. Instead he greeted her with a smile and a hug but said nothing.

Ava, Fili and Ori managed to hand in their assignments though Ori had finished his a few days ago. Bilbo gave the three of them a broad smile. They listened during the lecture and took notes when necessary. It was just another day at school despite the worrying thoughts Ava managed to push aside.

When class was over, Ava stopped Ori for a moment.

“I was wondering, since things at home have gotten a little out of hand, could I possibly stay with you for a few days? Till uncle calms down.” Ava didn’t miss the way Fili flinched but again he said nothing.

“Of course you can!” Ori said a little too quickly. “For as long as you like. Let me text Dori.”

“Fili, Ava!” Professor Baggins called from the front.

“Thanks Ori,” Ava said before putting an arm around him and pressing a quick kiss to his temple. Fili patted the young brunette on the shoulder on the way past as he followed Ava.

“I’ll tell uncle,” he said quietly.

“Thank you,” she replied in kind.

“You two,” Bilbo said once they stood in front of his desk.

“Professor,” Fili answered with a small smile.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Since, you know, last weekend.”

“He knows, professor,” Ava said after she had noticed Bilbo’s weary look to Fili.

“Oh. Well then how’s your uncle since he got back? I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to him yet.”

“He’s being himself,” Fili sighed. “We’ll sort it but any help on your side would be appreciated.” Fili didn’t explain what help was needed from Bilbo but he understood all the same.

“Right. Now hurry along you two. I have another lecture to teach.”

“Sure thing, sir.” Ava said with a fond smile. They said their goodbyes and left in a happier mood than in the morning. Out in the hallway, Ava’s phone buzzed.

“If it’s your boyfriend then I’m going to the library. I’m a bit behind.” Ava checked.

“It is, I’ll meet you there in a bit.” Fili nodded and headed off to the library.

“Hello?”

“Ava, good morning.”

“Good morning to you too,” she replied, not able to hide the smile she had.

“My son tells me that he found you at the park this morning. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just didn’t want to be near my uncle.” There was a pause.

“Did he do something?”

“Nothing like that, I assure you. We just said some things to each other and what he said hurt.”

“I see. So what are you going to do?”

“I think just stay away from home for a wee while, avoid getting into another argument seems best.”

“You could stay with me.”

“That’s very sweet of you, thank you. You’re son also offered to let me stay but I declined.”

“Why?”

“We both agreed that we need a grace period so we can get used to having you as a mutual important person in our lives.”

“That makes sense.”

“I’ll stay with Ori for a few days and see where that leads.”

“That sounds like a wise choice. Can I speak to you after class?”

“You most certainly can,” Ava said, suddenly looking forward to business management. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Indeed. Bye for now.”

Ava then hung up and headed for the library. She met Boromir outside on her way.

“Hey Ava,” he said with his charming and happy smile.

“Hey yourself. How are you?”

“I’m alright. Say, did you ever find out about that rumour?”

“Ugh,” Ava sighed. “We were so close but then we got caught.”

“Shit, you didn’t get in trouble did you?”

“Oh, no. It was some of my family who caught us.”

“Well that’s a damn shame. Oh, forgot to tell you. I’m having another party again this weekend if you’re keen.” Ava thought on it for a moment.

“You know what? I’d be happy to go. I really need a good time right now.”

“Oh, school working drowning you then?” Ava gave a comical sigh which Boromir chuckled at. “I’ll text you the details. I’ve gotta run.”

“Sure thing, see you later.” Ava called after Boromir who was already jogging away. But he didn’t forget to give Ava a wave over his shoulder.

Ava then went and spent her free time in the library with Fili and Éomer. Her cousin told Éomer about his soccer practise and Ava enjoyed just how excited he became. Éomer proved to be a great listener what with him nodding and making comments at the right time. When Sigrid came over, Fili started all over again. Éomer and Ava just gave each other silly looks.

When it was time for business management, Ava left before Fili and Sigrid for two reasons. The first was pretty damn obvious. The second: well because she didn’t want to get in the way of Fili and Sigrid’s flirting. She didn’t think she could stomach it.

When Ava got to class, Thranduil was standing behind his desk as usual but looked up when he spotted her. There was only one other student in there at that time and they were busy with rummaging through their bag. Thranduil gave Ava and wink, accompanied by a wicked grin that had Ava blushing like mad. She heard his quiet chuckle as she quickly made her way up the steps.

Fili came in a few minutes after with Sigrid right by his side. They looked too cute for words. Sigrid looked up and spotted Ava looking at them with an unimpressed look. Fili did too. While Sigrid was busy blushing and trying to cool down, Fili look from the professor to her and made a face that said _really?_

The class went by as usual. They did very much the same as in lit but the notes were expected to be taken a whole lot faster. Thankfully they had had almost half a year to perfect it.

When class was over though, Ava lagged behind and this time Fili didn’t ask why.  When it was only just Ava and one other student, who was already closer to the door than she was, Ava headed down to Thranduil’s desk.

By the time she had made it there, Thranduil was standing in front with his eyes fixed on her. Ava was about to say hello but she was stopped by a very heady kiss and Thranduil’s large hands cupping her face. When he pulled back, Ava couldn’t help licking her lip which twisted something in his stomach.

“Well hello to you too,” she said. A little breathlessly.

“Hello my darling Ava.” Purred Thranduil who went to kiss gently at her neck.  

“You seem happy to see me.”

“Mhm.”

“Such a conversationalist you are.” Ava moved her hands up and down his arms, feeling the muscles under his shirt. “Did you have something you wanted to tell me or did you just want to kiss me?”

“Mm, both.” And then the professor pulled back with a sultry look in his eyes. He felt the shiver he caused Ava.

“Are you going to tell me or are we going to play twenty questions?”

“I want you to have dinner with me tomorrow night.” That surprised and excited Ava.

“Well sure, when and where?”

“At my house, around seven.”

“Won’t Legolas be there?”

“He’s having a study night with Aragorn and Gimli,” Thranduil answered, leaning in to run his tongue along Ava’s bottom lip before giving it a small bite.

“How could I refuse?” She muttered, slotting her mouth against his and moaned when his tongue slid across hers. Ava then slid her hands up his neck and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Thranduil bent down to wrap his arms around her waist; pulling Ava against him.

They spent some time like that; completely enamoured by the idea of becoming breathless with their kisses. When Thranduil pulled back, Ava tried to coax him into another make-out session. But all the professor had to do was stand up and he was out of her reach.

“No fair,” she grumbled. “You’re a bloody beanpole.” Thranduil huffed at her with a smile.

“You’d better hurry along. I have papers to grade and I’m sure you need to pack for your stay at your friend’s house.

“Fine,” she sighed and stepped away from his hold. “Tomorrow night.” Thranduil replied to Ava’s smile with one of his own.

“Tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are truly amazing and I just wanted to let y'all know that.   
> I love ya!!!  
> And I just rechecked my plan and uhhh...  
> We have like four or five chapters left.   
> Yeah.   
> But hey! Like I always say, it's not really the end!   
> And don't jump a hurdle before you've come to it.   
> I won't make anything official because it all depends on how much I write per chapter.   
> But we've had a good run yeah? 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	30. Professor Baggins has a way with Words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo talks to Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhhhhh.   
> This chapter just didn't want to be written. And I was even writing during the weekend to get it done!  
> But I kicked it's ass and here we are.  
> Not a lot of Ava and no Thranduil in this. That's for the next chapter.   
> But I hope this is fine for you anyways. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Ava didn’t come home that night, Thorin first asked about it just before dinner.

“Where’s your cousin?” He asked, trying to sound uninterested. Fili thought for a moment and tried to decide between being vague and just telling the truth straight out. Fili chose the latter.

“She’s staying with Ori for a while because she doesn’t feel comfortable being home around you.”

“Fuck,” Thorin huffed and slammed his fists on the table top. Before Fili could say anything, Thorin stormed off down to his study.

“Aren’t you going to have dinner?” Fili called but the slamming of his door said enough. The blonde then looked to his brother.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Kili shrugged as he put the plate meant for Thorin away.

“He’s just feeling guilty.”

“Should we call Uncle Bilbo?”

“What, at six thirty?” Kili shrugged. “That’s actually a good idea. I’ll text him.”

**To: P.B**

**Hi, professor. Uncle is being really moody about Ava avoiding him and we know he won’t talk to us. Could you please come and talk to him if it’s convenient. Kili says ‘hi uncle Bilbo’.**

It was ten minutes later when Bilbo replied.

**From: P.B**

**Sure thing. On my way now.**

“Yeah, he’s coming,” Fili said with a sigh.

“Oh thank god for Uncle Bilbo.” That earned a chuckle from Fili. “Now hurry up, I’m hungry.”

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother before going to the kitchen to get dinner.

“We’d best eat up and leave before uncle and professor Baggins start talking. It might get ugly really quickly.”

“Should we leave a plate for Bilbo?” The look Fili gave his brother said enough.

After dinner, the brothers were quick to clean up and leave. They decided seeing a movie was better than sticking around and would be a good way to kill some time. They did remember to leave a note saying ‘ _decided to not stay for your chat. Will be back in a few hours. We saved you some dinner. F &K.’_ next to the tinfoil-ed plate.

When Bilbo did arrive, he didn’t knock, just walked on in. He found the plate and the note and chuckled at it. Bilbo didn’t need to think too hard about where Thorin would be. Moody + Thorin = in his study. With a sigh, he padded down the hall.

“Thorin?” Bilbo called with a knock on the door. He knocked again after half a minute of silence. “Thorin Durin, get your ass out here before I eat you out of house and home.” After that Bilbo managed to hear movement on the other side.

The grumpy face Bilbo was greeted with almost made him shriek. Thorin looked a wreck and his scowl could upset statues.

“I wouldn’t really eat you out of house and home,” Bilbo muttered with a pout. Normally that would earn him a lopsided grin from Thorin. But not this time. The scowled stayed in its place.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?” Bilbo shrugged with an innocent smile this time.

“Fili and Kili sent you didn’t they?”

“They bribed me with food. And I like it when Kili calls me uncle, sue me.” Finally Thorin smiled. Well a tiny hint of one but Bilbo took that small victory anyways. “Shall we go sit down and talk?” His tone didn’t actually leave room for argument.

So Thorin followed quietly behind the shorter professor. He already dreaded the conversation they were going to have.

Bilbo took a seat on the couch and patted the space next to him with a pleasant smile gracing his face. Thorin would have argued but his energy just wasn’t there for that.

“Now I’m not here to argue,” Bilbo began. Thorin mentally rolled his eyes at that. “But I believe that this whole situation needs an outsider’s viewpoint and one that you can trust. Which just so happens to be me.”

“Am I allowed to argue my point, Sir?” Bilbo ignored the sudden rush he had gotten from Thorin calling him Sir. It did things to him that really weren’t appropriate at that time. So Bilbo just shook his head.

“Not until I have finished. Then you can talk and we’ll go from there.”

Thorin nodded though he really didn’t agree with it.

“First thing’s first. Kili told me what you said to Ava and the weight of your words. So I’ll tell you now that you’re going to have to apologize to her as soon as you see her. Not over the phone.   
Secondly, I know you loathe Thranduil but I have worked with him for five years and he’s a decent man with good morals. I have never seen him as happy as he is now and I put that down to the influence of your niece. As a teacher, it settles my worry for his students now that he’s not as snappish. As a friend it makes me glad to see him as happy as I am when I’m with you.   
Thirdly, your niece is a charming young woman with a good head on her shoulders. She obviously understands the importance of family, otherwise she wouldn’t have taken your words as badly as she did. Ava can make her own decisions when it comes to her love life and everything else for that matter. Ava works her butt of and Fili tells me it’s so she can come work for you to help you with the company so you can spend more time focussing on the work you do. So don’t you go saying that you don’t trust or believe her because that’s the dumbest and meanest thing I’ve seen you do.   
I don’t know why you hate Thranduil so much, it’s not my place to ask. But someone who makes your niece so happy and so in love cannot be that bad. Otherwise he would be unlovable.   
So pull your head out of your ask Durin because your stubbornness will drive that girl away. And with how my they love their cousin, I suspect that Fili and Kili won’t be too far behind.”

Bilbo knew, oh how he knew, that his words were harsh. But kind, flowery words just didn’t work with a man like Thorin. Threading words through and easing him into it just gave Thorin time to thicken his skin so the words wouldn’t sink in. You needed a boulder to hit him over the head with to dislodge the structure he’d packed so tightly that it wouldn’t budge.

Bilbo loved him to pieces but even a loved one needed a good smacking, mentally not physically.

And Thorin did feel the weight of Bilbo’s meaning. He felt his resolve slipping slightly and he found that he just couldn’t let it all go. He didn’t know what to do.

“I can’t just not hate him,” Thorin said quietly. With others, they would have sighed and called him stubborn. But Bilbo saw the pride that governed Thorin and he understood that it wasn’t stubbornness that kept him where he was.

“I understand,” Bilbo replied, resting his hand over Thorin’s clenched one. “But that doesn’t mean you have to make Ava feel bad about it. He hasn’t hurt her. Just trust her. Can you do that?”

It took Thorin a lot longer than either of them would have liked for him to come up with an answer. Thorin nodded but his dark expression still stayed.

“Good, so let Ava stay away for a few more days to cool her head. When she comes back, you can give her a hug and tell her that you’re an idiot. But an idiot who won’t stop worrying.”

In response to that, Thorin buried his face in the crook of Bilbo’s neck. The smaller professor wrapped his arms Thorin’s shoulders and held him there for a long while. It was very relaxing.

When Fili and Kili came home a few hours later, they found their uncle spooning with the professor on the couch. None of the past week’s worries showing anywhere on Thorin’s face. Both of them took the opportunity to snap a photo of it for later.

The following day, Fili caught up with Ava before class and told her what happened with professor Baggins. Ava planned on talking to said professor after class.

Lit was as it always was but Ava could hardly pay attention to the lecture for three reasons. The first was because she hadn’t slept well the previous night because her thoughts were just too demanding. The second was because she thought about what Fili had told her. Had professor Baggins really calmed Thorin and made him see sense? It was just something Ava couldn’t readily believe. The third was because that night, after work, Ava was going to have dinner with Thranduil. Being excited didn’t even cover it.

“Hullo Ava,” Bilbo said with a cheery smile as Ava came up to him after class.

“Hey, professor. I heard that you talked to my uncle yesterday.”

“I did.”

“And?” Professor Baggins looked at Ava for a moment before answering.

“I told him that if he keeps pushing you like this then he’d lose you and probably the boys. I mean, he can’t just let go of his hatred and distrust in your boyfriend. But I told him that he’d just have to believe you and trust that you knew what you’re doing. And he said he would.”

Ava really couldn’t say anything. No words formed in her head.

“He’s letting you stay away for a couple of days to cool your head. He thinks you hate him.”

“I don’t hate him,” Ava answered in a weak voice. Bilbo gave her a sympathetic look.

“Just make sure you tell him that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no dinner yet, sorry!   
> But it will be in the next chapter. Along with frickle-frackle because what the hey :D  
> So I'm guessing about 3 chapters to go, guys.   
> And there is totally enough time for another hit of drama.   
> So let's see this to the end, yeah? 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	31. Dinner and a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes to have dinner with Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and I am so proud of myself :D  
> Oh and there is smut in this so this is your warning.   
> Two more guys, so let's make them great!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dinner was to start at seven. Ava got there at seven thirty.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Ava said as soon as Thranduil opened the door. “I was finishing off a paper because I thought I’d have time. Then I saw that I was ten minutes late so I rushed out. But I forgot to get a rain coat because of the damn weather so I had to rush back in from my car. And then the roads were terrible in the weather. I swear my car was going to get blown off the road!”

While Ava was talking, Thranduil watched as she gestured wildly with her hands and tired expression. He smiled at her.

“What?” She asked cautiously, and a little breathlessly.

“Nothing,” Thranduil said with a little shake of his head. He stepped back to allow Ava inside and closed the door behind her. “You’re just so adorable.” Ava glared at him with a grumble that he couldn’t make out. “Anyways, dinner took a little longer than I had originally planned.”

“Oh yeah?” Ava replied, shucking off her coat to lie it over the back of the couch. “What happened?”

“I read the recipe wrong,” answered Thranduil roll of his eyes. “I thought it said one hour but it was actually one and a half.”

“How’d you get that wrong? I thought you were Mr perfect.”

“Whoever gave you that idea was lying through their teeth. I’ve never been terribly good at cooking.”

“Oh yeah? What else do you suck at?” This was begging to be fun for Ava.

“I said not terribly good. I don’t suck. But if you want to know, I’m shocking at Sudoku. And if you asked me to play an instrument then I could possibly manage a triangle.”

Ava didn’t even bother hiding her laugh. It made Thranduil smile which was a nice reward.

“Then you’re as flawed as the rest of us.”

“Perhaps,” Thranduil hummed, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Ava’s waist.

“Oh I forgot to tell you,” she began. Ava rested her hands on his chest while she looked up at him. “Next time you want to kiss me, don’t do it in the lecture hall. You had no idea if someone was going to come in!”

“I’ll remember to lock the door next time,” Thranduil replied with a wolfish grin before he leaned down to press a kiss to Ava’s mouth. “Come on, the food will be getting cold soon.”

The dinner was at the kitchen island because Legolas and Thranduil were both too busy to sit down for a meal. Thranduil had lit three candles and set them in a line. The rest of the lights were dimmed. Thranduil handed Ava a plate of venison with an assortment of vegetables and sauces. It smelled so good.

“Thank you,” Ava said as Thranduil sat next to her. He offered her a glass of wine. “Oh no, I’m driving.”

“Right, safety first.” Thranduil ended up tipping Ava’s wine into his own glass. She just shrugged, let the man drink. They slowly, talking between mouthfuls. At one point Ava wiped a bit of sauce from Thranduil’s cheek. She enjoyed how his eyes darkened at the sight of her licking it off her finger.

When dinner was over, they moved onto dessert; Thranduil was onto his third glass.

“So what’s for dessert?” Ava questioned, leaning on her elbows as she stared at Thranduil’s back. It was a really nice back. Those broad shoulders under that white button shirt. She had been tempted to undo several times during dinner. Maybe dessert then.

Thranduil turned around with two plates in his hands and a smile on his face.

“May I present to you, gingerbread cake, cooked pear, apple sorbet and caramel sauce. Made by yours truly.”

Ava clapped at her professor who nodded bowed slightly at the praise. Ava waited for Thranduil to sit down and tip his glass to her before she began eating. First she tried a bit of everything and loved every bit. She then scooped a bit of each onto her spoon and all of the flavours worked wonders with each other.

She was enjoying the food so much that she hadn’t noticed that Thranduil was staring at her; glass in hand.

“What?” She asked after finishing her mouthful. Thranduil shook his head with a fond smile before starting on his on dessert. “Making sure I would like your cooking huh?” Thranduil didn’t answer, he just scooped some of his sorbet.

When dessert was over, Thranduil guided her over down the hall into a room she hadn’t been in last time. It was a small room with a large stone fireplace on the far wall and a large red rug on the floor in front of it. There was nothing else.

“I didn’t know you had a fire place,” Ava muttered when she couldn’t get her brain to work. The fire was already lit and the room was so warm. A complete contrast to the weather outside. The light had been turned off which made the small room glow golden.

“This is the reading room, and where I mark papers. It’s good in winter.” Was Thranduil’s response.

“Where’s the rest of the furniture?”

“I moved it. They didn’t really help my purpose.”

“Oh?” Ava sounded, closing the door behind her. “And what’s your purpose?”

“I’ve always had this-” Thranduil hesitated over his words. “This is going to sound stupid.”

“I once ate a caterpillar because Kili said that that’s how butterflies are made. If that makes you feel any better.”

“Strangely, it does.” Thranduil sighed and looked Ava in the eyes. “I’ve always wanted to- to make love on a rug in front of a fire.”

Ava froze. Not because it was a dumb idea, no way. But because that it was so suggestive and it made Ava hot under the collar. Slowly, she toed off her shoes and socks and walked over to the mat. Ava took Thranduil’s hand and pulled him down with her as she sat.

Thranduil followed willingly, leaning closer to Ava. Then he kissed her softly. He revelled in the small breath she let out against his mouth. But then Ava’s fingertips trailed gently along his jaw and Thranduil couldn’t help himself.

One minute they were sitting side by side, turned to each other. The next, Thranduil was lying on top of Ava with her legs either side of his hips. He leaned his head further to the side to slot their mouths together to deepen their kiss. Thranduil hummed at Ava’s hands gripping his face.

They stayed like that for an intoxicating while as Thranduil slid his tongue against Ava’s in rhythm with their hips. Ava moaned and mewled into their kiss as room began to heat up even more. And then Thranduil pulled back, balancing on his elbows. He stared down at her with lustful eyes. Ava was enchanted with the way the firelight framed his silhouette.

She pressed her hand gently against the left side of his face and Thranduil turned to kiss her palm.

“We can’t do much with these clothes,” she whispered, wanting more. Thranduil hummed in agreement before sitting up. He undid his shirt and pulled if off slowly. Ava’s mouth felt dry. His hands then settled on Ava’s hips.

His fingers were warm against Ava’s skin as he slid the hem of her shirt up. She had to bow her back slightly but was happy to get the blue shirt off. And then Thranduil’s lips were on her skin. Heady, meandering tracks he traced on her.

Ava closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Thranduil’s ministrations along with the soft rug underneath them. Her breathing became erratic when Thranduil undid her jeans and slid his hand in. She bit her lip as he prepared her while still kissing her skin. Ava slid her fingers into his hair and tugged gently, just how he liked it.

It wasn’t too long till Thranduil and divested the pair of them of their clothes. Their skin was heated by the friction between them and the fire that kept going. They were slick with sweat but that didn’t stop Ava from clinging to Thranduil.

“Ava,” he gasped once he was in, pressing open mouth kisses to her neck as Ava threw her head back. “Goddamn.” In response, Ava tugged at his shoulders and moaned incoherently.

And then they were moving. Thranduil groaned as he pressed bites, licks and kisses to whatever skin he could reach. While Ava babbled into his ear encouragements and things that heated Thranduil’s arousal. In the back of his mind, that wasn’t driven mad by the woman moaning underneath him, he made a mental note to whisper those things to her the next time he was in the mood.

The pace picked up when it all started becoming too much. Thranduil pulled away from Ava and leaned on his right elbow while his left hand clutched at the rug a wee bit above Ava’s head. Ava grabbed at Thranduil’s right arm, feeling the tight muscles under his skin, and at his ribs. The new angle had him going deeper and it drove Ava mad.

Ava came with a loud gasp as she pressed her cheek against the rug, her back bowing. Thranduil came soon after with a grunt while Ava tried to get her mind back. They were both hot and sweaty so when Thranduil pulled out, he rolled so he was next to Ava. He then quickly got up to put out the fire when he realized that it was far too hot and flopped back down straight after.

“Was that everything you’d hoped?” Ava asked once her breath evened out.

“It certainly was, and then some.” Thranduil purred, brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. The sweat on their bodies cooled quickly.

“We are so doing that again,” Ava giggled. She leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss against Thranduil’s lips. They smiled at each other.

About an hour later Ava had to leave. She didn’t really want Dori on at her. Thranduil was reluctant to let her go and tried to make her stay by kissing the breath out of Ava. It took the threat of her failing her paper for him to finally let her go.

The weather hadn’t let up and by the time Ava had gotten into her car, her hair was wet. But at least it washed away some of the sweat that still lingered. The thought of what they’d done made her giddy. And she planned on making Thranduil dinner next time.

As she drove in the rain to Ori’s, which was out of the city, she remembered what Bilbo had told her. He must’ve said something to Thorin for her uncle to let her stay away for a while longer. But the thought of him thinking that she hated him wasn’t easy for her to stomach. She planned to call him after class to tell Thorin that she didn’t hate him. Being upset with someone and hating them was completely different. That would be the first thing she’d tell him.

Well it would have been if she had seen the corner properly and not have skidded off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I say I hate cliffhangers and yet here we are.   
> Again.   
> Ah not much else to say other than thank you for reading this!   
> Please don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger!!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	32. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update.   
> I got sick and I just couldn't focus enough to write anything.   
> So that's my excuse.   
> And sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger!   
> That really wasn't my intention D:   
> But hopefully you can forgive me!
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was Nori who found her. He’d been coming home from a job in town at around one. As he came up to the tricky corner, he saw something shine in his headlights. It was a car. Then horror struck him as he recognized the car.

Nori pulled over quickly and called an ambulance before he got out. The car was on its side and Nori shone his light at the windscreen. He could just make out the shape of her in the driver’s seat. But she wasn’t moving.

When the ambulance arrived, Nori told him he found her and that he was her uncle. Well he was, sort of. He drove behind the ambulance in his car and only called Dori when he got to the hospital. They had to take Ava in for surgery and Nori wasn’t sure why.

Dori called Thorin immediately while Ori sent Legolas a text to tell his father what happened. Thranduil was the first to arrive with wild eyes and asking where Ava was. He found Nori sitting in the hallway with his elbows resting on his knees.

When Nori looked up to see the professor, there was no malic or cruelty in his eyes. Only tiredness and worry.

“The doctors are still with her,” the redhead explained without the other asking. “She hit her head and they can’t tell very much until she wakes up. There was some internal bleeding and a few sprains. But it’s all a matter of waiting.”

With that said, Thranduil sank into one of the chairs opposite Nori. His heart was twisted with worry. He had no idea what had happened and how she was doing. There were no proper thoughts in Thranduil’s head; just emotion.

“Where is she?” Thorin called when he arrived minutes later, he looked wild and angry. When he saw Thranduil, he looked murderous. But he turned to Nori without a word to the professor. Fili, Kili and Bilbo were a few steps behind Thorin.

“She’s in there,” answered Nori with a gesture to the room behind him. “The doctors are with her.” Thorin nodded but didn’t sit down. Fili and Kili took the chairs next to their cousin while Bilbo went to sit next to Thranduil. Thorin just stood like a statue as they waited.

He felt guilty. Not only him but Thranduil too. Though neither were guilty, it sat heavy on their heads and shoulders. Because when tragedy strikes, people usually try to find blame. And how often they are to find it in themselves.

It ate away at both of them while the others just sat in worry.

When the doctor finally came out, she wasn’t startled at all by everyone suddenly standing up and asking about Ava. She was a short woman, about forty, and had bags under her eyes. But her smile was reassuring.

“We’ve stopped the internal bleeding, thankfully it wasn’t too severe. Though she will be needing to rest for two weeks at least. Her sprains should heal in good time, as well as her cuts and bruises.”

“And her head?” Thranduil asked.

“She’s awake and is responding well. She’ just a bit tired is all.”

“Can we see her?” Questioned Kili who didn’t let go of his brother’s arm. The doctor looked a little worried at the group.

“In her state I think she could handle two people at most. And not for a long amount of time. The nurse will be in shortly to check on her. I’ll leave it to you to decide.” And then the doctor walked off to care for her other patients.

They were all quiet for a moment. Everyone wanted to see her but the doctor had said two. And no one wanted to start an argument over who went in. But then Thorin spoke.

“Thranduil and I will see her,” he stated. Amazingly no one complained. But that was because they were so surprised by what he had just said.

Thranduil, not wanting to jeopardize his chance to see Ava, nodded and followed after Thorin. The others went back to sitting, relieved by the doctor’s news.

Ava was on the bed, tubes in her arms but breathing by herself. There were cuts and bruises over her arms, neck and a few on her face. The dark circles under her eyes made them look sunken in. But when she opened them to see Thorin and Thranduil, her eyes lightened up.

“Hi,” she whispered, voice a little raspy. The two men sat either side of her in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Thranduil took Ava’s hand and smiled at her.

“I’m so glad to see you awake,” he said. Ava squeezed his hand with what little strength she had but it was enough for him to feel. “How are you?”

“Aching, groggy. Alive, thankfully.” She replied with a deep breath. “I’m just glad I reacted quickly enough. I didn’t quite see that tricky corner.” Thranduil’s grip tightened on her hand. “It’s not your fault. It was an accident, that’s all.”

Thranduil nodded and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Relief at the sight of her awake and the sound of her voice washed over him and Thranduil felt the worry roll of his shoulders. But then he looked up at Thorin and saw the guilt in the other man’s eyes. Thranduil swallowed his pride.

“My dear,” he said with a soft grin. “I’ve taken up most of your time today. I will leave you to your family and I’ll visit you tomorrow.”

Even in her drugged state, Ava knew the hidden meaning in Thranduil’s words. She accepted them with a small nod and smile. Though she really did want her professor to stay.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Ava replied and let Thranduil kissed her softly. With one last weary look to Thorin who was staring at his hands in his lap, Thranduil left the hospital room. It was quiet once the door had closed.

“I don’t hate you.” Ava stated after a long pause. And that was all was needed before Thorin broke down. Ava could only lie there and watch as her stern, solid-as-a-rock uncle curled over in his chair. She could see his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his hands. The noise was upsetting. But Ava let him cry, didn’t try to stop him.

“Ava,” Thorin cried, finally looking up at her. She held her hand out for him which Thorin took without thought. Ava had to bite her lip to hold back the tears she felt were coming.

“I’ll come back home once I’m discharged,” she stated. Thorin could only nod his head, gasping at the relief he felt. And then Ava was crying too. She held her arms out and Thorin needed no other cue. He stood up sat down next to Ava on the bed. Careful of her injuries, Thorin hugged her. They both murmured apologies and assurances to each other as they settled down.

“I’m so sorry,” Thorin said once more after they let go of each other.

“I know,” Ava replied. “I am too.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I upset you and ran away.”

“I upset you more and made you run away.” Thorin wiped the last few tears from Ava’s cheeks. “My silly girl.”

“My stubborn uncle,” she muttered back with a fond smile. Thorin chuckled at that. Then he sighed.

“I won’t argue with out about your relationship with Thranduil any longer. I know he did not kill my brother but in times of tragedy, we look for someone to blame. He was the easiest choice.”

“My god,” Ava gasped, staring incredulously at her uncle. “Professor Baggins really has gotten to you.” Thorin groaned and rolled his eyes.

There was a knock at the door with a muffled ‘can we come in’. The door opened and Kili, Fili and Nori peered around it.

“I’m ok,” Ava called. “Come on in.” The boys didn’t need to be told twice. One moment they were at the door, the next, they were at Ava’s side. Thorin managed to slide out of the way to stand at the foot of the bed with Nori. Bilbo came in and walked over to slide his hand into Thorin’s.

They watched as the brothers fettled over Ava, making sure she was comfortable and healthy. Ava couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face and neither could they.

Later, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Dis and Dori came to visit. The hospital room was crowded and loud. The doctor had returned but she didn’t have the heart to turn them all away. They could stay, just as long as they didn’t get too loud.

Everyone stayed till visiting hours were over. They sang, shared stories and laughed a great deal. They almost forgot that Ava had been in an accident. They would have if it were not for the fact of where they were. But it didn’t really matter. Ava was safe and happy. And that was enough for Thorin.

When they left, everyone was careful as they hugged Ava goodbye despite her protests about her being fine. Thorin and his nephews were the last to leave.

“We’ll come get you and take you home tomorrow.” Kili said, not letting go of Ava’s hand.

“And we’ll bring you those chocolates you really like,” Fili added with a grin. Thorin huffed from his place at the foot of the bed.

“Come on boys, our girl needs her rest.” The boy hugged Ava and said goodbye. Thorin patted her leg and gave her a fond smile.

“See you tomorrow, uncle.”

“Tomorrow,” he replied before leaving.

Alone in the room, Ava rolled over to reach her phone. She sent off a text and was happy when she received a message soon after.

**To: Thranduil**

**I’m getting released tomorrow afternoon. That’s when everyone else will be here. Would you be able to visit in the morning?**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**That’s good to hear. I will certainly be able to. I’ll bring breakfast.**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**Excellent, I can’t wait!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go folks!   
> Let's make this next one a great one!!!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	33. Ending on a Good Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As good an ending as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written, deleted, re-written, deleted and re-written this chapter.   
> And now it's done and I shan't keep you waiting any longer. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Some weeks later.

Midterms were hell.

They managed to get through them, albeit just with enough sanity and sleep. Thankfully Boromir had decided to hold his party after the midterms rather than the weekend after Ava’s accident.

Ava was all healed and back in business. She had missed a week of school but professor Baggins and professor Thranduil were more than happy to help. Although, professor Baggins sometimes got distracted by a certain uncle who just so happened to waltz into the living room without a shirt on. When Ava questioned Thorin on his new style, he shrugged and said it was hot. From then on Ava stayed after class with Fili, Ori and several other students who needed extra lesson time and Bilbo was more than willing to help.

Thranduil, when it was his turn to tutor, remained focused and business like. Ava would go to his house and study for an hour. When Legolas was there, the two would chat while Thranduil made dinner. Slowly, Legolas became accustom to his father dating his friend. But Ava and Thranduil made a promise to never act like a couple around him.

But when Legolas wasn’t there, and when the lesson had finished, Ava found herself usually in the arms of her professor. He’d kiss her silly as a ‘reward’ for studying so hard. To be fair it did make Ava try harder.

But once midterms were over, Dwalin and Thorin took the kids out to dinner along with Dis and Balin. It ended up with Ori’s brothers, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all joining them in the end. Thankfully the restaurant owners didn’t mind their rowdiness.

Two days before Boromir’s party, Ava had a date with Thranduil at the French restaurant they had gone on their first date. It was around lunchtime and Ava was lying on the couch. She didn’t have to get ready for another six hours.

Fili had gone to soccer practise with Haldir and Éomer while Kili was out with Faramir and Gimli doing boy things. That usually meant eating lots of food.

“What crap are you watching?” Thorin asked as the came down the hallway. He was in jeans and a t-shirt with bags under his eyes. Thorin had gained a new author with a new story. Starting new was always the most tiresome part of the process.

“It’s not crap,” Ava grumbled, shuffling up so Thorin could sit down. She put her legs on his lap. “It’s Downton.”

“Sounds like crap to me.”

“Better than your antiques road show.”

“If you tell anyone about that I will shave your hair off,” Thorin threatened with a childish glare. Ava rolled her eyes at her uncle. “So what have you got on tonight?”

“A date.” Ava didn’t miss the way Thorin stiffen nor the tightness in his tone when he said ‘oh’. She knew not to elaborate and to just leave it there. She was glad her uncle was getting better at accepting it. Albeit slowly.

“Will you be home tonight?”

“Yeah, probably around ten or so.” Thorin nodded with a minute sigh. “Wanna watch one of your James Bond movies?”

“God yes,” Thorin replied with a broad grin. So for the rest of that afternoon, Ava sat on the couch watching a young Sean Connery kick bad guy butt and win the girl. It eased Thorin really well as did the few texts that were obviously from professor Baggins. Ava could tell by the grin on his face.

When it came time for Ava to start getting ready, Thorin disappeared to his study with a terse goodbye. Last time he just grunted. Ava wore a dark blue dress with a v-neck, lace long sleeves and a puffy shirt that stopped at her knees. She wouldn’t admit to having ever stood in front of her mirror for a good five minutes just swaying her hips to see the skirt move.

When Thranduil came to pick Ava up, she met him in the carpark for Thorin’s comfort. He wore a dark red buttoned shirt with the sleeve rolled up. God Ava loved that. And black dress pants. Always looking sharp and proper.

“Hello my dear,” he said before he pulled her in for a kiss. Ava hummed when they pulled back, tempted for more. “Ready?”

“Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” Ava replied with a grin. Thranduil couldn’t help but kiss her again. The car ride was pleasant. They talked about midterms (Ava complained) and movies, books and Boromir’s upcoming party.

“Do you want me to climb through the window again?” Thranduil asked with a leery smirk. Ava just huffed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. He chuckled in response before focusing on the road once more. Ava had refused to drive since the accident.

When they got to the restaurant, Ava headed toward the front door. But Thranduil tugged her arm so she had his front pressed against her back.

“Not that way,” he murmured into her ear like some childish secret. The grin on his face was certainly childish as he led Ava around the back under the rose archways. He led her by the hand down a cobble walkway to a large cheery tree. The pink blossoms were in bloom and fairy lights mingled among them, shining daintily.

Ava stopped for a moment to simply gape at the spectacle.

“Ava? Are you coming to sit down?” Thranduil asked, pulling one of the black iron wrought from the table of the same material. The cushion and table cloth were both pristine white.

“Yeah- I ah- this is beautiful.” Ava hadn’t even noticed the quiet sounds of piano and violins until she sat down. Thranduil pushed her chair in before taking his seat. He watched her admiring the splendour, content with just that. But when she looked back him, something in his chest fluttered as though he was sixteen again.

“Do you like it?” He asked. Ava nodded with a sweet smile and a blush on her cheeks.

“It’s really amazing. Did you plan this or has it always been here?”

“I called and made a request. They certainly have delivered.” Ava agreed.

Dinner was wonderful just like the other times and Ava spent more time smiling than actually eating. So it take longer for them to eat. Before dessert however, Thranduil stood and offered his hand to Ava. She took it without thought and allowed her to stand and be pulled close.

Thranduil’s right arm went around her waist while the other held her hand out. They couldn’t keep their eyes from the other’s as Thranduil slowly started to sway them. Ava followed his lead and zoned everything else out besides the man in front of her and the song playing softly in the background (The Hundred Acre Woods - Base of My Heart).

Step after step and turn after slow turn, they danced for what felt like forever. Ava’s chest felt lighter than it had ever. Nothing else mattered in that moment than Thranduil. And for him, it was the exact same.

“I love you,” Ava admitted shamelessly. Her eyes remained on his, soft and affectionate. Thranduil’s smile slipped easily across his lips as it always did with Ava. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and Ava revelled in the sweet scent around them and the quiet atmosphere that held them together. It was like a dream.

“It makes me ethereally happy to hear that,” Thranduil countered, voice relaxed and airy. Gently, he pressed a feather light kiss to Ava’s mouth which had her heart racing. But then he kissed her hungrily, his lips tugging hers. Ava tilted her head to slot her mouth against Thranduil’s and shivered at the feeling of his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth.

Ava moaned quite loudly when Thranduil pulled her tightly against him. Her arms wound around his neck as they kissed, music now forgotten. While reverting back to kissing sweetly, Thranduil started turning them around slowly. The music had changed to something slower that Ava wasn’t able to recognize. Not with her professor dragging his teeth along her bottom lip.

Ava pulled back with a drowsy smile and a breathy giggle. Thranduil dragged his half-lidded eyes from Ava’s lips to her eyes despite wanting to kiss her more.

“I have to be home by ten,” stated Ava, still dangerously close to closing the distance between them. Thranduil understood the full meaning of her words.

“And we still have dessert to go.”

“Oh, I thought that was dessert?” Thranduil raised his eyebrow in question. “It was certainly a treat.” Thranduil chuckled while Ava giggled at that cheesy reply.

“Come on, I think there’s a waiter standing awkwardly by the door waiting to bring us said dessert.”

Ava felt completely embarrassed at the thought of that and didn’t make eye contact when the waiter did come over with their dessert. Thranduil, however, had a devilish smirk on his face.

The car ride home was pleasantly quiet. The apple pie and ice cream dessert had been so good and Ava sat in her seat enjoying the lingering taste of it. She almost didn’t notice when Thranduil had parked the car in the car park and killed the engine. He looked at the watch on his wrist.

“You still have ten minutes till you’re expected.” He stated monotone. Ava hummed then turned to look at her professor. There was a moment of stillness before they both leaned in.

Thranduil’s hands cupped Ava’s face while she clung to his shoulders. The kisses were quick paced and a little sloppy. Ava felt positively giddy and couldn’t help the smile she had. Thranduil, on his part, felt once again like a teenager as he nipped at Ava’s bottom lip. He ran his tongue over it to soothe any sting he might have left (there was no sting but it was very kind of him to do so anyway).

When Ava did finally leave his car with another kiss goodbye, she was two minutes late. Cursing, she didn’t stay to see Thranduil drive off. The elevator seemed to go slower than normal.

“Hurry up,” she grumbled a moment before the doors dinged opened. She raced down the hall to the door and found it locked. Once she’d got the lock undone and inside, Ava found the living room to be dark. Though the TV was still on. Creeping around, Ava found Thorin asleep on the couch with Antiques Roadshow’s title sequence looping.

Being the kind and caring niece that she was, Ava turned the TV off and pulled a blanket over her uncle. Then she crept to her room and went straight to bed. But sleep came later. The memories of the date kept Ava’s heart racing and her mind at a million miles an hour. She pinched herself she was so happy. But when sleep did come, it was simply peaceful.

The night of Boromir’s party came and Ava got ready along with Sigrid, Tauriel, Fili, Kili, Legolas and Éomer. Ori was coming too and they had all agreed to take care of him since it was his first ever party. It took a lecture from Thorin, threats from Nori and heartfelt assurances from them all for Dori to allow it. Fusspot he was.

Thorin was out on another date with Bilbo which Fili, Kili and Ava knew meant that the two were waiting for them all to leave. When they did, half of them squished into Fili’s car while the rest piled into Éomer’s.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Heaps of people were there as usual but Boromir still managed to greet them all at the door. Ava watched as Boromir dragged Legolas towards the keg stand while Fili and Éomer went to find their other football mates. Sigrid followed along with her hand being held by Fili.

“Come on Ori!” Kili called over the music, dragging the younger guy by the hand towards the dancefloor. Feeling sorry for him, Ava went to grab herself, Kili, Tauriel and Ori a beer. Maybe the alcohol would help with Ori’s nerves.

Ava danced, she sang, she drank with the boys and kicked Gimli’s butt at beer pong with Arwen’s help. She had no idea how many selfies she took but more than once Fili had grabbed her around the shoulders to take one.

About three hours into it, Ava headed upstairs to the bathroom which was thankfully unoccupied. She need a moment since the alcohol was getting to her. It wouldn’t do to comer out or throw up. So she pulled out her phone with a sense of nostalgia and read the text that was waiting for her.

**From: Thranduil**

**How is your evening going?**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**Prety good. Guess where I am**

~

**From: Thranduil**

**At the party you told me about.**

~

**To: Thranduil**

**No shit Sherlock. I’m in the bathroom again. Feeling a bit nostalgic and all.**

 

Ava sat on the edge of the bath and waited for the text to come. When it did, she smiled and giggled a little.

 

**From: Thranduil**

**Would you like me to climb through the window again?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. Really, that's the end.   
> I hope you liked this ending. It took me forever to figure it out and I'm quite pleased with it. So I hope you are too.   
> Thank you so much for sticking with this and my lack of schedule which was a pain in the ass and my constant use of cliffhangers.   
> This all started on a whim and now we're here after such a fun time and I can't thank you enough!   
> You are all wonderful and have made this all the more enjoyable to write.   
> Thank you!!!
> 
> See you around :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Let me know if I should keep this going :)  
> Thanks again!
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
